Mentiras a la carta
by Princesselve
Summary: Porque aquel beso, humedecido por las lágrimas, ni sería el primero, ni tampoco el último... Porque para Hermione Granger, nada es imposible.
1. Lejano Invierno

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Jotaká

_¡Buenas! Os traigo este proyecto de fic en respuesta al reto "A la carta" porpuesto por Eren Lovett _

_en el foro Weird Sisters. Este fic es un intento de satisfacer la petición de Paulita Granger , que había solicitado un SS/HG _

_ambientado en el 6º año ^^_

_No he podido resistirme asi que, este es el resultado :P_

_¡Espero que te guste! (Y a las demás tambien ^^)_

* * *

**Cap. 1: Lejano invierno**

Finales de Mayo. Un hermoso atardecer. La fina lluvia cae sobre tu cabeza mojándote con su incesante aguacero. El verano ya se acerca pero el frio invernal se niega a abandonar los húmedos campos escoceses. En estos casos, como joven inteligente que eres, siempre sueles llevar a mano tu enorme capa negra. Pero hoy no la has traído. Hoy no.

Hoy quieres que él te vea tal y como eres. Con mojadura incluida. Miras hacia arriba, y dejas que las finas hierbas de plata acaricien tus labios, enfriándolos. Pasas la lengua por tu labio inferior y los saboreas, dejando que el refrescante liquido entre en tu cuerpo como una cálida mañana de primavera.

Te preguntas cuando vendrá, y porqué tarda tanto. No seas estúpida, sabes que él siempre se toma su tiempo, ya sabes que no puedes exigirle nada. No a él. Nunca.

Reflexionas. Algo que se te solía dar bien. Pero aún no acabas de entender que demonios pudiste ver en alguien así. Recuerdas lo fácil que era la vida cuando aún amabas a aquel simpático pelirrojo, con el rostro lleno de pecas, y los ojos azules y vivaces, que siempre conseguía sacarte de tus casillas, para luego arrancarte la más grande de las sonrisas.

Aquellos eran tiempos sencillos. Sin mentiras, sin remordimientos, sin tener que andar a escondidas por los pasillos, sin miradas hacia atrás, esperando ser descubierta en cualquier momento. Sin sentir a cada segundo que se te iba a salir el corazón del pecho, o que tu mundo se desmorona cada vez que te escapas al amparo de la noche, atravesando los fríos pasillos con la capa de invisibilidad que furtivamente robas a tu mejor amigo, para acabar en su despacho, donde te entregas a él sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Porque, ¿Dónde quedó la Hermione que siempre media sus actos? ¿Dónde quedó la estudiante modelo? ¿La chica racional y reflexiva que conocían todos?

Ni tu misma lo sabes. Lo único que puedes entender, lo único que tienes claro desde hace meses; es que no puedes vivir sin él. Sin sus frías miradas, y su voz sedosa, sin sus finas manos recorriendo tu piel, calentando cada parte de tu cuerpo con su tacto.

- Se va a congelar, Señorita Granger

Ahí está. Justo detrás de ti. Pudiste sentirlo incluso antes de que te hablara. Es imposible no notar una presencia tan… inquietante, y a la vez reconfortante. Al menos para tí.

No te das la vuelta. Dejas que sea él quien se acerque, como haces siempre. Esperas estos breves encuentros durante todo el día, sin embargo cuando el momento llega, no eres capaz de reaccionar, tu cuerpo no te responde y siempre te quedas paralizada. Como una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Te limitas a contener la respiración y esperar a que sea él, como adulto que es, quien mueva la primera ficha.

Porque te sientes tan niña a su lado, y a la vez tan mujer. Porque Ron jamás despertó esos sentimientos en tí. Mucho tardaste en descubrir que realmente solo lo querías como a un amigo, como al mejor de los amigos. Pero nada más. Malinterpretaste los celos que sentiste cuando lo viste con Lavender. Te quemaban por dentro, pero solo porque de repente comprendiste que él no siempre iba a estar ahí para tí, que también podrías perderlo, y eso pudo contigo, confundiendo tu percepción de las cosas.

Pero él jamás despertó en tu cuerpo ni la mitad de los sentimientos que tu severo profesor conseguía con tan solo un roce, una caricia.

Se acerca a tí lentamente, oyes el susurró de su oscura capa sobre el humedecido suelo. Tú sigues mirando al cielo, buscando respuestas mudas a todas las preguntas que en ese momento, cruzan tu mente. Lo sientes detrás de tí, notas su respiración en tu nuca, y cierras los ojos, aún sin saber que hacer. Te sientes tan impotente. Aunque no es la primera vez que estáis completamente a solas, percibes que esta es diferente.

Algo rompe el tenso silencio, el sonido del aire al ser cortado, y entonces sientes un repentino peso sobre tus hombros y un reconfortante calor te invade. Él ha puesto su capa sobre ti. Tú sonríes, aprovechando que él no te puede ver. Son esos pequeños detalles los que te hacen saber que te aprecia, aunque no sea muy dado a demostrarlo.

Es entonces cuando te decides a darte la vuelta, y enfrentarlo. Lo haces lentamente, midiendo cada paso que das, como si fuera el último. Y como siempre. Tus piernas se vuelven de gelatina cuando te sientes escrutada bajo su fría mirada, tan carente de cualquier tipo de emoción.

Has acabado por aceptar que él jamás te podrá querer como tú desearías. Que perdió esa capacidad hace tiempo. Pero te conformas con que te deje acercarte, con que abra las puertas de su auto impuesta muralla y te deje colarte dentro durante unos minutos, permitiéndote perderte en sus pasillos. Solo con eso ya eres feliz.

Pero cuando te sientes observada con esa oscura intensidad, ni tu privilegiada mente puede acertar a imaginar, que demonios está pensado. Y lo que es más importante para ti, si esa será la última vez que se digne siquiera a mirarte.

Pero hoy hay algo extraño en sus ojos, algo raro en su expresión. No tardas en darte cuenta de que las ojeras están más marcadas ese día, y su ceño, algo más fruncido de lo normal. Sientes que te rodea con más fuerza de la habitual entre sus brazos, y te aprieta con una ansiedad extraña contra su pecho. Aunque no dejas de pensar en ello- pues tú nunca puedes dejar de pensar- te dejas llevar e intentas no preocuparte, disfrutando de esa extraña, pero a la vez reconfortante, muestra de cariño. Cierras los ojos y apoyas la cabeza sobre él, esbozando una cómica sonrisa de niña, a la vez que das gracias porque él no pueda ver tu ridícula expresión de absoluta felicidad.

Entonces él te aparta con algo de brusquedad, y tú piensas que ya está, que todo ha acabado entre los dos, que ahora te dirá que te largues a tu habitación como la niña que eres y que no le vuelvas a molestar nunca más. Pero, con la misma brusquedad, y sin darte tiempo a reaccionar, él te besa. Con fuerza, casi con rabia, pero a la vez con asombrosa dulzura, imprimiendo sus labios contra los tuyos, y haciéndote sentir la mujer más afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra.

Te pierdes en sus labios y, por primera vez en toda tu vida, tu cerebro se para, y te deja flotar en un estado semiinconsciente, donde solo estáis él y tú. Sus labios contra los tuyos, tu abriendo tu boca tímidamente. Él invadiéndola con su lengua, enzarzándoos los dos en una especie de lucha donde la única meta es dejar de existir, fundirse el uno con el otro.

Lentamente, y ya sin ninguna brusquedad, la intensidad del beso va bajando y, rozándote una vez más con sus labios él se separa de ti, y te observa con una expresión algo extraña, pero igual de imperturbable. Como si ese beso jamás se hubiese producido.

Tú por el contrario, apostarías tu propia varita a que tu cara en ese momento es el colmo de lo ridículo; te notas tiesa entre sus manos, que aún aprietan con fuerza tus brazos, impidiéndote caer hacia atrás porque tus piernas hace rato que dejaron de sostenerte. Imaginas que tus ojos, abiertos en una expresión que mezcla el susto y el desconcierto, pueden causarle una impresión equivocada sobre tu reacción, y te apresuras a parpadear con fuerza, intentado recomponer tu cara. Pronto te das cuenta de que eso ha sido mucho más ridículo. E incluso te parece ver cierto guiño divertido en sus ojos. Y si no lo conocieras tan bien, te atreverías a jurar que está reprimiendo una especie de sonrisa. Algo sarcástico supones, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Aún no te has recuperado de lo que acaba de pasar, cuando él hace algo aún más sorprendente. Se inclina sobre ti, y lentamente, deposita un suave beso en tu frente. Tú cierras los ojos, decidida a disfrutar al máximo de aquel arranque de inusitada ternura. Aunque la siempre molesta vocecilla de tu mente, te dice que algo no va nada bien.

Se queda ahí durante un buen rato, y tú imploras porque el tiempo se detenga y podáis quedaros así pegados para toda la eternidad. Ya no te importan los demás, ni lo que puedan decir, estás dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien sea, a decir la verdad de una vez por todas. A ser sincera con todos y sobretodo, a sincerarte contigo misma.

- Hermione…- no puedes evitar sobresaltarte. Él jamás te había llamado por tu nombre. Y menos con aquella voz tan… extraña. No te mueves, no dices nada, sin apenas respirar, esperas a que él diga algo. Sabes que te quiere decir algo.

Pero ese momento jamás llega. Tras unos segundos y, pareciendo hacer un gran esfuerzo, tu profesor se separa de ti, y para entonces tú ya estás segura de que las cosas van realmente mal. Te lo dice el nudo en el estomago, y la angustia del corazón.

Te mira durante lo que a ti te parecen horas. Con la expresión más extraña que jamás has visto. Intuyes de nuevo que quiere decirte algo, pero no sabes el que. Deseas de todo corazón saber leer las mentes como él, y poder durante unos segundos traspasar sus pétreos ojos y alcanzar la verdad.

-Adiós

Le observas alejarse en silencio, sin entender porque ese adiós ha sonado tan a despedida. Ni porque las lagrimas invaden tus ojos y comienzan a corretear por tus mejillas libremente. Por fin, cuando desaparece de tu campo de visión, te permites desplomarte sobre la mojada hierba. Aún tienes su capa aunque ya hace tiempo que ha dejado de llover. Te envuelves con ella todo lo que puedes y aprietas una mano con fuerza contra tu pecho, notando como una especie de angustia invade todo tu cuerpo.

No entiendes nada. Pero sabes que ya nunca le volverás a ver.

Esa misma noche un gran hombre muere a manos de un mortífago traidor. La sangre, los gritos y el llanto inundan todo el castillo, y el luto tiñe los corazones de todos los estudiantes. Pero tu no sabes que sentir. Tú no puedes hablar con nadie. Por primera vez en tu vida, tu mente no te da las respuestas que necesitas.

Durante el funeral de Albus Dumbledore, aprietas la mano de Harry con fuerza, y lloras, lloras porque te sientes una hipócrita, y una mala persona, lloras porque no puedes evitar echarle de menos, porque no sabes que pensar, porque te preguntas una y otra vez que intentaban decirte aquellos oscuros ojos.

Porque aun sueñas todas las noches con aquel beso, y con aquella extraña declaración muda.

Lloras porque le quieres, y porque le odias al mismo tiempo.

Lloras porque te has prometido a ti misma, que no descansaras hasta verle muerto.

Y lloras porque sabes que cuando él muera, una parte de ti morirá con él…

* * *

Bueno, ya se que no es gran cosa, pero espero haber cumplido en parte la petición :P. La verdad es que este es un proyecto de fic largo,

ya que es una pareja que me encanta, y tengo grandes planes para ella (muajajaja xD) si gusta, puede que lo continue :P

¡Espero impaciente todos los tomatazos!

Muchos besos

*Princesselve*

v

v

v


	2. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, que más quisiera

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo^^ Os traigo el segundo capítulo.

Antes que nada agradecer todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, son lo que me animan de verdad a continuar con la historia :P

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Cap. 2 Nostalgia**

Abro los ojos pesadamente, con lentitud, casi con desidia. Y otra vez, la deprimente tela de la ajada tienda de campaña se destaca sobre mi cabeza, y otra vez, el asqueroso y desesperante olor a gato me da la bienvenida a un nuevo y horrible día.

Pero tengo que levantarme. ¿Quién va a hacer el desayuno? ¿Quién va a despertar a un Ron malhumorado para que se siente a refunfuñar en una esquina mientras engulle cualquier porquería que logre hacer pasa por comida? ¿Quién instara a Harry a levantarse y seguir con una infructuosa búsqueda que no hace más que sumirle en un pozo de amargura y desesperación?

¿Quién?

Pues tú, Hermione. Porque si tú no lo haces, nadie lo hará. Si tú no finges que todo va bien, que vais por el buen camino, que realmente tenéis una pista, aunque no lo parezca. Si tú no das la impresión de no estar desmoronándote por dentro cada vez que te enfrentas a la luz de un nuevo día. Si tú no haces eso, la escasa estabilidad que os mantiene unidos, se derrumbaría como un frágil castillo de naipes.

Salgo de la tienda, estar dentro de ella me agobia, respiro el aire enrarecido del bosque, pero no me alivia. Decido hacer algo de provecho y refuerzo una vez más los hechizos protectores, aunque ya se que no fallaran. Pero tengo que hacer algo, o me volveré loca.

– Harry, voy a buscar algo de comer

Mi amigo no me contesta, está otra vez embobado mirando ese maldito chisme, ese horrible guardapelo que nos va a volver locos a todos. Insulta nuestra inteligencia, especialmente la mía. Se supone que ya tendría que haber dado con una respuesta para su frustrante misterio, algo por donde empezar, una pista, una señal, algo.

Pero mi cerebro se niega a colaborar, parece haberse parado, sigue teniendo todos los conocimientos necesarios pero, ya no tiene la agilidad de antes.

Y yo sé porqué.

Paseo por el bosque con indiferencia, ni siquiera me molesto en comprobar si esas setas son comestibles. Seguro que no. Ya peiné toda la zona anteayer, se supone que tendríamos que habernos marchado ya pero, ¿A dónde? No tenemos ningún rumbo. No lo quiero reconocer delante de ellos pero, realmente estamos perdidos.

En estos breves momentos es cuando empiezo a recordar. Y no quiero recordar. Pero no puedo evitarlo, mis recuerdos son lo único que me queda. Son lo único que tengo, Tan solo ellos, por mucho que me hagan sufrir, me mantienen a flote en esta espantosa guerra en la que me he visto inmersa de golpe y porrazo.

Y mi mente empieza a divagar. Pienso en mis padres, como no, aunque ahora ellos no saben que tiene una hija, una hija que en esos momentos lucha por conservar su vida, y la de sus amigos. Intento apartarlos de mi cabeza. Duele. Y lo siguiente que viene a mi mente es Hogwarts, mi querido castillo, y lo rememoro con tal nitidez que hasta creo que podría tocarlo.

Siento su perceptible aroma a viejo y a humedad, oigo el eco de las pisadas por los solitarios pasillos, el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando en los desgastados cristales, los gritos de Peeves, las severas reprimendas de la profesora Mcgonagall. Las miradas iracundas de Filch, el conserje, si, hasta a él le echo de menos.

Pero sobretodo le recuerdo a él.

Me estremezco. No puedo evitarlo, no, realmente no quiero evitarlo. Me siento asquerosamente culpable pero necesito recordarlo. Su imagen en mi cabeza es lo único que me queda. Lo único que me recuerda que pasó en verdad. Que hubo un tiempo en que compartí algo más que palabras con el que sería el asesino de nuestro querido Albus Dumbledore.

Que hubo un tiempo en que le quería

¿Le quería? ¿O le quiero? Cierro los ojos y me tapo la cara con ambas manos, ahogando un sollozo. No puedo vivir con esto. Me pesa en el corazón, envenenándome el alma.

Pero es que su recuerdo… esta tan claro en mi cabeza que resulta demasiado real. Recuerdo en especial un día. Me resigno y me dejo caer sobre la húmeda hierba. Me rindo ante el deseo de sumergirme en mis pensamientos. Y mi mente rescata un día en especial. Una fría tarde de noviembre…

– _¡Hermione! ¡Hermione espera!_

_No quiero oír nada mas, ya es suficiente por hoy. Es estúpido de Ronald Weasley no sabe hacer una a derechas. ¡Maldita sea!, por que tenía que ser tan rematadamente cabeza hueca._

_Y luego Harry, no se quién es peor. Él tampoco se entera de nada. No debo echarle la culpa claro está. Pero es que en este momento me siento muy furiosa con los dos. Desearía abofetearlos a ambos, haber si espabilan. Corro a través de los pasillos. Ahogando las lágrimas con la mano, aún no debo llorar, no hasta no estar bien escondida._

_Atravieso el pasillo casi corriendo. Si, esto servirá. Nadie va a estar en la biblioteca a estas horas, y menos después de un partido de Quidditch._

_Como siempre, tengo razón. Y la biblioteca esta vacía. Tan solo madame Pince, recta y estirada, escribe algo tras la mesa. Al oír los pasos apresurados levanta la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, pero su mirada se suaviza al percatarse de que soy yo. _

_A nadie le sorprende ver a Hermione Granger en la biblioteca._

_Recorro a toda prisa la sala y me cuelo en la sección prohibida sin ningún tipo de reparo. Si hay alguien que se ha ganado a pulso el derecho a estar ahí, esa soy yo. Que no se atrevan a decirme nada, hoy no._

_Me acurruco entre las apolilladas estanterías. Deseando mimetizarme con mis amados libros. No puedo evitarlo y rememoro la terrible escena que me he visto obligada a presenciar esta tarde. Ron besando a Lavender Brown. Me resulta repulsivo. Pero estaba visto que algo así iba a pasar tarde o temprano ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?_

_Entonces lloro, lloro como una niña tonta. Y cuanto mas estúpida me siento, más lágrimas brotan de mis hinchados ojos. Me abrazo a mi misma sintiéndome el ser más patético que existe sobre la faz de la tierra._

_Es entonces cuando me percato de que no estoy sola._

– _Creí que los adolescentes hacían ese tipo de cosas en los baños señorita Granger. Esto es una biblioteca, por si no se ha percatado._

_El susto es tan tremendo, que me corta los sollozos de golpe. Abro los ojos desmesuradamente, pero no me atrevo a levantar la vista del suelo. Su voz es ya de por si inconfundible. Esta a escasos metros de mí, cogiendo algunos libros de dudosa reputación de una de las viejas estanterías. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo como Severus Snape, el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, mira con verdadero interés un tomo grande y oscuro. No le habría visto si no me hubiera hablado. En cuanto tomo consciencia de lo patético de mi situación, mis mejillas comienzan a acalorarse, menos mal que está oscuro. Aun así, la vergüenza me invade por completo y no se que hacer, es como si me hubiera quedado petrificada en mi sitio, con la vista clavada en el polvoriento suelo._

– _¿Qué le pasa Granger?- dice sin apartar la vista del pesado tomo. En realidad no es una pregunta. Lo se por su tono de burla más bien mal disimulado, y por su ceño permanentemente fruncido. Gesto que hace a menudo cuando yo, Harry o Ron estamos cerca.- ¿Ha sacado un notable en algún examen? ¿O acaso a descubierto que no siempre tiene el placer de ser una insufrible sabelotodo?_

_No me afectan sus palabras. Me lo repito mentalmente una y otra vez, y eso es lo que muestro al mundo. Pero lo cierto es que si, me molestan, no me lo voy a negar más a mi misma. Seis años oyendo insultos no es plato de buen gusto para nadie. No me molesto en contestar, me limito a intentar contener mis sollozos, que pugnan por salir de mi garganta. Lo único que me faltaba es que Snape me viera llorar ante él._

– _Ya veo que no- el continua, porque no decirlo, bastante feliz de tenerme a su merced, contento de por una vez, encontrarse con una Hermione Granger callada, sin la palabra correcta en la boca, o el brazo levantado, conocedora de todas las respuestas del universo- en ese caso, deduzco que debe de tratarse de alguna estúpida problemática adolescente. Creí que estaba por encima de eso Granger. Vaya parece que es usted un ser humano después de todo._

_Tal vez si se hubieran dado otras circunstancias aquello no hubiera pasado. Tal vez si Ronald no se hubiera estado besuqueando esa misma tarde con Lavender y luego hubiera venido junto a mí haciendo que no pasaba nada y provocando mi estallido de canarios amarillos, aquello nunca hubiera pasado. Probablemente si nos hubiéramos encontrado cualquier otro día, en cualquier otro sitio y especialmente, con otro estado de ánimo, aquello jamás habría pasado._

_Pero pasó, y mis palabras salieron de mi boca como un fuego liberador, llenándome momentáneamente de calma y paz._

– _Si, a diferencia de usted yo si puedo decir que lo soy_

_El momento duró bastante poco. En seguida me tapé la boca con la mano, ahogando un gemido. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Acababa de insultar a un profesor de Howgarts, y no a un profesor cualquiera, acababa de replicarle a nada más y nada menos que a Severus Snape._

_Involuntariamente, giré la cabeza y le enfrenté con la mirada, y digo enfrenté porque realmente él aún no había levantado la vista de aquel pesado libro que examinaba con tanto interés. El único cambio perceptible que pude advertir en él fue el repentino tinte blanco que tomaron sus nudillos, extrañamente aferrados a las tapas del tomo. Por lo demás, su seria expresión no había variado en absoluto._

– _Profesor, yo…yo- me cortó antes de que pudiera componer alguna estúpida excusa_

– _Castigada hasta las vacaciones Granger- cerró el libro con un pesado golpe y lo colocó con extremada delicadeza en su sitio. Luego, pasó a mi lado sin ni siquiera mirarme- La espero mañana en mi despacho._

_Le observé marcharse con el corazón en un puño. Realmente, aún no podía asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, lo que yo, inconscientemente, había hecho. Di gracias a Dios por estar ya en sexto curso, porque esta afrenta Snape no me la iba a perdonar en la vida._

_Por lo menos estaba segura de que no se lo iba a decir a la profesora Mcgonagall, seguro que prefería tener la libertad de torturarme él personalmente._

_Me imaginé la cara de Ron cuando se lo dijera, y todo mi aplomo se desvaneció, recordando el motivo de mi visita a la biblioteca. Apreté los puños durante unos segundos. Luego me levanté, con determinación en la mirada._

_No iba a llorar más por él. Una nueva vida comenzaba para mí. De eso estaba segura…._

Jamás habría podido imaginarlo. Me apoyé más contra el firme tronco de madera. Aquellas visitas al despacho cambiaron mi vida para siempre. Pensé que ojalá pudiera volver a atrás, y enmendar mis errores, pero me descubrí a mi misma pensando que volvería a hacerlo, sin ninguna duda. Y eso me hizo sentirme aun peor.

Hundí la cabeza entre las rodillas e intente desahogarme. Pero descubrí que ya no tenía más lágrimas.

Harry me llama. Probablemente Ron ya este refunfuñando por la comida. Ese guardapelo va a acabar con nuestra amistad. De eso también estoy segura.

Me levanto pesadamente; coger comida, buscar un rumbo que nos lleve a alguna parte, salir de esta espiral oscura en la que nos hemos sumergido. Encontrar los Horrocruxes.

Eso es todo en lo que debo permitirme pensar ahora.

* * *

Please, comentarios, tomatazos, cualquier cosa:

¡En el botoncito verde!^^

Un beso muy grande

Y muchas gracias por leer y opinar :)

v

v

v


	3. El huevo del Graphorn

**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia, ni Severus, ni Hermione, ni nada de esto me pertenece. Solo lo hago como excusa para no ponerme a estudiar.

¡Espero que os guste!

**

* * *

**

**Cap 3. El huevo del Graphorn**

Ron es un imbécil.

Aunque eso es algo que ya sabía y a lo que, tras más de seis años, creí acostumbrarme, aún no deja de asombrarme los extremos a los que puede llegar su estupidez.

Me acurruco contra el sofa e intento no pensar en todo lo que nos ha dicho a Harry y a mi hace tan solo un momento. Cuando llamamos a Phineus para preguntarle si nuestros amigos estaban bien, no podíamos imaginar las consecuencias que tendría nuestra decisión. La bomba que estaba a punto de explotar.

Ron se ha ido.

Y su partida ha dejado en mi, un vacío imposible de llenar. Otro vacío.

Agarro el guardapelo con ambas manos, intentando alejarlo de mi pecho. Ejerce una presión sobre él que apenas me deja respirar, creo que disfruta alimentándose de mi alma envenenada, por eso odio cada minuto que paso con él. Lo odio.

Porque trae a mi mente sentimientos que es mejor olvidar. Saca a la luz a la Hermione incinsciente e irracional. A la que le gusta actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias, y en el daño que puede hacer a los demás. La que deja de lado sus escrúpulos, y se regodea en el pasado.

Pero ese maldito guardapelo no podrá conmigo, aún no.

Maldito Ron Weasley. ¿Cómo puede hacernos esto?

Me agarro la cabeza con ambas manos. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar durante un segundo. Recuerdo que siempre le recriminaba a Harry su falta de esfuerzo en las clases de Oclumancia, pero hace tiempo que descubrí que dejar tu mente en blanco no es algo tan fácil como parece.

Intento pensar en cosas banales, lejanas, ajenas a los Horrocruxes, a Voldemort, y a esta porquería de guerra que nos va a destruir a todos.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre. Se me hace un nudo en el estómago. El año pasado le envié, en secreto, una de esas enormes cajas de caramelos de Honeyduckes, que siempre come a escondidas de mi padre. Es lo malo de ser dentista, que se supone que debes predicar con el ejemplo.

Sonrío rememorando esas cosas, ahora ya tan lejanas. Parece que han pasado mil años desde la última vez que pisé mi casa, y me estremezco al pensar, lo diferentes que eran las cosas el año pasado por estas mismas fechas.

Quedaba poco para las vacaciones de Navidad. Como ahora. Recuerdo que no paraba ni un segundo quieta. La indecente lista de deberes me agobiaba, y la omnipresencia de los EXTASIS, a pesar de que aún faltaba más de un año, me provocaba un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo.

Ron y yo no nos hablábamos. Después del episodio de los canarios asesinos Harry se empeñaba en hablar con nosotros, para intentar hacernos entrar en razón. Pero ni yo quería hablar con él, ni él conmigo. Estaba demasiado ocupado besuqueándose con su novia por todas las aulas vacías del castillo. Y yo demasiado dolida como para iintentar escucharlo.

Recuerdo esas dos semanas, las últimas antes de las vacaciones, como una absoluta locura…

_No puedes llorar, no puedes llorar, no puedes llorar…_

_Me lo repito a mi misma una y otra vez, como una cantinela que debo recordar. Me cuesta, pero consigo sobreponerme al nudo que se está formando en mi garganta, y la humedad de mis ojos pronto desaparece._

_Ha sido muy cruel, nunca pensé que pudiera serlo tanto. La imitación que ha hecho ese estúpido pelirrojo de mi en clase de transformaciones jamás la habría esperado. Y menos de alguien como Ron._

_Además, yo no doy esos saltitos cuando levanto la mano… ¿Oh si?_

_Suspiro. Tal vez hasta me lo mereciera._

_La realidad es, que ni siquiera tengo tiempo para compadecerme a mi misma._

_Mi vida es un absoluto ir y venir a la biblioteca. Libros, libros y más libros. Sé que siempre ha sido así, pero este año algo es diferente. Porque en ellos busco ahora el desahogo que necesito, en ellos me refugio cada vez que tengo que soportar las continuas humillaciones, el ver a Ron y a Lavender, entrelazados como pulpos, en las butacas de la sala común. Harry, que intenta llegar a mi pero que no lo consigue. La soledad, que ultimamente es mi única compañera._

_Hoy he tenido que pedirle a McGonagall que volviese a explicar una lección. Todo el mundo se ha girado en su mesa para observarme, con los ojos fuera de las orbitas. Me sentí como un pez fuera del agua. La inteligente Hermione Granger no ha captado algo a la primera, el mundo se viene abajo._

_Abro el libro de pociones para consultar la mejor manera de cortar los ingredientes que hay sobre mi mesa. No sé para que me molesto, yo aquí esforzándome, y Harry llevándose todos los méritos gracias a un estúpido libro salido de Dios sabe donde._

_No son celos. Jamás se me ocurriría sentir celos de Harry. Él debería saber que siempre estoy ahí para apoyarle en todo. Simplemente no puedo soportar verle pegado a ese libro viejo, obedeciendo ciegamente las órdenes de ese príncipe, que parece destilar veneno en vez de tinta._

_El esfuerzo y la constancia son las claves de un éxito. O así debería ser, no el seguir las instrucciones de un libro viejo._

_–… realmente, la poción debería finalizarse con un huevo de Graphorn, pero son tan preciados, y difíciles de encontrar, que sustituimos ese ingrediente por… ¿Alguien lo sabe?_

_Se hace el silencio. Noto como, disimuladamente, los ojos de toda la clase caen sobre mi, esperando que levante la mano y de saltitos en el suelo, deseosa de mostrar al mundo todos mis amplios conocimientos._

_Pero yo no hago nada. Harry me da un codazo, y yo le miro frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan predecible soy? ¿ Es que siempre tengo que saberlo todo?_

_Estoy harta, harta de ser la maldita empollona, la tonta a la que Harry pide los ejercicios, o a la que Ron copia las redacciones. Harta de ser la insufrible sabelotodo, siempre atenta, siempre dispuesta a contestar a todas las preguntas de sus profesores._

_– ¿Nadie lo sabe?_

_Slughorn mira a toda la clase, y veo que su vista pasa imperceptiblemente sobre mi y sobre Harry, algo decepcionado. Yo lucho contra el deseo de contestar. Un deseo cada vez más grande. Y mi mano tiembla posada sobre la mesa. Quiere levantarse y gritar, gritar la respuesta._

_La campana anuncia el final de la clase. Yo suspiro, aliviada, y recojo mis cosas a toda prisa. No puedo llegar tarde. Salgo casi corriendo del aula. Y veo que Harry me sigue. "No ahora no" aprieto el paso, intentando perderle entre la gente._

_–¡Hermione! – me veo obligada a detenerme y a enfrentarme a su extrañada mirada – ¿Qué haces ahora? Podemos ir juntos a la biblioteca y…_

_– Lo siento Harry _– _le corto de inmediato. Sé que lo que en realidad quiere es hablarme de Ron. Convencerme de que no es tan malo, recordarme lo inconsciente que es, y que siempre hace las cosas sin pensar. Pero yo no quiero oírlo. Ya no– __Tengo que ir a hablar con Mcgonagall y despues acabar una redacción.._

_Me doy la vuelta bruscamente, sin darle opción a contrarrestar mi excusa. Noto su mirada clavarse sobre mi espalda mientras me alejo. Se que él lo esta pasando mal con esto. Que no le gusta ver a sus dos mejores amigos enfrentados, Que odia estar en el medio de los dos. Pero yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo._

_Aprieto el paso, Ahora tengo castigo con Snape. No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry. No me apetece explicar las circunstancias en las que sucedió todo. Por qué estaba en la biblioteca llorando, y cómo es que insulté a un profesor. La verdad es que no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa._

_En realidad los castigos no son tan terribles. Sé que Snape no se ceba conmigo tanto como lo hace con Harry, y eso es simplemente porque yo no le entro al trapo, ni sigo su juego de vejaciones e insultos. __Siempre soporto estoicamente, toda la mierda que me echa encima, dispuesta a no darle una excusa para poder castigarme hasta el verano, asi que finalmente, él se acaba cansando, y me deja acabar mi trabajo en paz._

_Llamo a la puerta del despacho. Una voz, grave y sedosa, me indica que pase. Él está sentado detrás de su escritorio, y no se molesta en levantar la vista cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta._

_Me quedo de pie, parada en el centro de la estancia. Se que esto forma parte de la humillación, estar quieta como una boba hasta que él se digne a mirarme, o a señalarme una pila de libros que ordenar, o de frascos que clasificar._

_Pero hoy no hace nada de eso. Aún sin levantar la vista, rasga el papel una vez más, y deja su pluma sobre la mesa, luego, con estudiada lentitud se levanta de la silla, y apoya sus dos manos sobre el escritorio. Es entonces cuando alza la cabeza y me observa._

_– Hoy saldremos fuera Granger – yo le miro sin ocultar mi sorpresa ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? – hay unos ingredientes que necesito recoger. Y los necesito ya. Asi que, como no pienso dejarla sola en mi despacho. Vendrá usted conmigo._

_En ese momento, hay cientos de preguntas que querría hacerle, pero él no me da tiempo, ya que antes de que pueda ariticular palabra alguna, ya ha pasado delante mía, y ya ha abierto la puerta de su despacho, invitándome a cruzarla._

_Lo hago con un mar de dudas bulléndome en el cerebro. Él ya no es el profesor de pociones ¿Para que quiere ingredientes? ¿Y que clase de ingredientes son, que no los hay en el colegio, ni en el Invernadero de la Profesora Sprout?_

_Camina delante mía, con la capa meciéndose furiosamente a su espalda, y yo me siento como una de esas mujeres musulmanas que siempre van dos pasos detrás de su marido. Apuro mi zancada, pero solo consigo ganar algún centímetro. _

_– Que ya no sea el profesor de pociones no significa que no pueda seguir elaborándolas, Granger – ralentiza un poco el paso y al fin, puedo alcanzarle._

_Me sorprende que me de una explicación, es más, me sorprende que hable conmigo sin utilizar ningún apelativo desagradable. Él mira al frente, como si caminara totalmente solo. Me pregunto a que ha venido su respuesta. A veces tengo la seguridad, de que ese hombre puede deducir mis pensamientos con tan solo mirarme la cara. Sin ni siquiera usar la Legeremancia._

_Cruzamos el vestíbulo y salimos a los terrenos del castillo. Ahogo un gemido. Estamos en Diciembre y hace un frío que pela, y yo ni siquiera tengo mi bufanda._

_–__ Vamos, Granger. No tengo todo el día_

_Aprieto el paso y le miro sin ocultar mi expresión ceñuda. Creo que ese hombre realmente disfruta torturando a la gente. Bueno, me consuelo pensando que por lo menos así, siguiendo su ritmo, podre entrar en calor._

_Llegamos a las fronteras del bosque prohibido. Miro a mi profesor con una expresión de horror pintada en la cara. No tendremos que entrar ¿No?, él me mira como si hubiera formulado la pregunta en voz alta. Y yo intento recuperar mi compostura y mostrar algo de esa fría indiferencia de la que él hace alarde._

_– __Buscamos raíz de asfódelo – __me explica con el mismo tono de voz que emplea en sus clases, metódico y cortante. Yo asiento y me encamino rápidamente hacia los arboles, ya que estar parada es la muerte para mi. Mientras camino siento sus ojos sobre mi nuca __– ¿A dónde va?_

_Le miro sin entender, ¿habré oído mal? Snape me mira con expresión ceñuda, esperando mi respuesta._

_– ¿El asfódelo no crece al pie de los arboles?– __contesto yo de inmediato. Él me observa sin mutar su expresión, traspasándome con esos dos tuneles sin fondo que tiene por ojos. Finalmente, echa a andar, pasando por mi lado._

_– __No había terminado de hablar – __me lo dice a mi, aunque no me mira, y ni siquiera se detiene. Yo le sigo apretando los puños, a veces no sé si todos los hombres son unos imbéciles, o solo los de este maldito colegio._

_Comienzo a buscar entre las raíces de los arboles, procurando quedarme siempre en el linde, y no atravesar la delgada línea que separa el bosque de los jardines. Él se adentra un poco más, apartando los matorrales con una mano, mientras que, con la mirada, barre el suelo en busca de la preciada planta._

_En seguida encuentro lo que buscamos. Sonrio y procedo a arrancarlas tal y como dicta el manual. No me molesto en decírselo, ya que ni yo necesito su ayuda para recolectar el ingrediente, ni él quiere que le incordie por esa tontería._

_Una vez despejo la tierra, agarro el asfódelo por el tallo, y tiro de él con fuerza. Esta duro, más de lo que pensaba. Aprieto los dientes, y tiro con más fuerza, la planta se libera de su prisión, y yo caigo hacia atrás aterrizando con el trasero en la húmeda y fría tierra._

_Ahogo un gemido y me levanto rápidamente, esperando que él no haya visto mi penosa caída. Pero está demasiado lejos, y parece demasiado interesado en las raíces de un árbol en especial. Levanto la planta a la altura de mi cabeza con una mano, para examinarla con detenimiento._

_Es entonces cuando lo veo. Un destello dorado, en el bosque. Bajo la mano y miro otra vez, entrecerrando los ojos._

_Alli esta, entre las ramas de un árbol viejo y retorcido. Lo observo con los ojos desorbitados, incrédula. El destello vuelve a parpadear, dándome la razón. Pero no puede ser, los milagros no existen. ¿O si?_

_Emocionada, tiro la planta al suelo, y avanzo con grandes zancadas hacia el interior del bosque. Paso al lado de Snape, que se gira al notar mis fuertes pasos sobre la húmeda hojarrasca._

_– __¿Qué hace Granger? – __Yo no lo miro, ni siquiera le contesto. No quiero apartar la vista de aquella maravillosa visión. Todos mis sentidos deben estar concentrados sobre ella, a riesgo de perderla – __Granger, ¿A dónde se cree que va? ¡Granger!_

_No vuelvo la vista. Mi corazón late a mil por hora. Ni me doy cuenta de que estoy metiéndome de lleno en el bosque prohibido. Ya no existen bosques, ni fronteras, ni profesores, tan solo yo, y el destello dorado._

_Antes de que pueda alcanzarme llego hasta el árbol, y contemplo embelesada sus ramas. Ahí está, los milagros si existen. Alguien me agarra del brazo, obligándome a darme la vuelta con brusquedad._

_– __¡Que cree que esta haciendo!– __su cara es el puro reflejo del enfado. Por eso puedo ver que mi expléndida sonrisa le choca, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos. _

_–¡Mire profesor!– exclamo sin borrar mi alegre expresion, a pesar de su dura mirada de hielo. Señalo las ramas de aquel árbol. Él sigue la trayectoria marcada por mi dedo, y entonces lo ve, igual que yo._

_Ni siquiera él es capaz de disimular su asombro. Veo que sus ojos se abren ligeramente, y su ceño se resiente un poco. Su mano deja de apretar con fuerza mi brazo, y sus músculos, siempre tensos, parecen relajarse._

_– No puede ser – murmura, más para si mismo que para mi- Es un…_

_– Huevo de Graphorn – acabo la frase sin poder reprimir una risa. Es tal mi emoción por el descubrimiento, que por un momento me olvido de que él es Severus Snape, el odiado profesor, y yo Hermione Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo a la que tanto odia._

_Él me mira, y me siento traspasada por sus penetrantes ojos negros. Pero estoy tan emocionada que mi sonrisa no flaquea, algo que contrasta con su imperturbable expresión._

_– ¿Sabe cogerlos Granger?– me gusta el tono que emplea. No hay sarcasmo esta vez. Solo pura erudición. El placer de enseñar, y mi gusto por aprender. Enfocado todo sobre ese maravilloso huevo de Graphorn._

_– Si profesor – respondo de inmediato– Hay que acercarse hasta él, y acariciarlo. Es preferible que lo haga una mujer, por que son más receptivos al contacto femenino. _

_Él no dice nada, aunque yo ya se que mi respuesta es correcta. Hace tiempo que dejé de esperar una aprobación, o una felicitación por su parte. Eso sería algo tan improbable como que los Chudley Cannons ganasen la liga. Se me hace un nudo en el estomago. Esa es una frase que siempre decía Ron._

_–¿Podrá subir, Granger? –Snape se ha situado bajo el árbol y observa con detenimiento sus ramas, y el huevo, cuyos destellos dorados parecen estar llamándonos._

_–¿Yo?–__ me mira, esa ha sido una pregunta muy estúpida. Pero él no se molesta en subrayármelo, solo alza una de sus cejas, haciéndome sentir idiota– Eh, si, si. Supongo que podré._

_Que gran mentira. El árbol es alto, y yo algo torpe. Además de que mi vestuario no es el más adecuado. Llego hasta él, y miro hacia arriba. Esta muy alto, y una sensación de nausea me invade solo de pensar en escalar hasta la copa. Desde siempre he tenido vértigo._

_– ¿Seguro Granger?– él me observa con detenimiento. Supongo que mi cara debe de ser el reflejo del miedo en ese momento –No me interesa que se mate_

_–Seguro– respondo yo con un hilillo de voz muy poco convincente. Doy un paso hacia el tronco, y me arremango el jersey. Bien, todo sea por el bien de la ciencia. El árbol tiene ramas bajas, mi mano se agarra a una de ellas, y mi pie izquierdo se asienta sobre otra. Comienzo la escalada._

_Un pie, otro pie, rezo por que no se parta ninguna. Asi es Hermione, lo estás haciendo muy bien. El viento sopla con más fuerza aquí arriba, levantando un poco mi falda. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que yo estoy arriba, y Snape esta abajo._

_Siento un gran calor en las mejillas y giro la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. El esta ahí, observando mis movimientos con atención. En seguida se da cuenta de que es lo que me preocupa y esboza una sonrisa irónica._

_–Tranquila Granger– me dice con esa malicia tan característica- Le aseguro que no tengo el más minimo interés por ver lo que hay debajo de su falda._

_A pesar de sus palabras, se da la vuelta elegantemente. Y yo me ruborizo más aún si cabe._

_–Ya bueno– mascullo aprovechando que estoy muy alto, y él no puede oírme "Imbecil".Ya sé que soy un ratón de biblioteca sin ningún tipo de atractivo para los hombres pero, no hace falta que me lo recuerde. Y menos cuando estoy precariamente sostenida a varios metros del suelo._

_Sigo escalando, cada vez estoy más cansada. El destello se hace más fuerte por momentos, y al cabo de un rato, puedo verlo frente a mi. Un precioso huevo de Graphorn, enterrado y aprisionado bajo las ramas de aquel árbol. Me parece una visión increíble._

_–¡Ya lo veo! – no puedo dejar de gritar, emocionada –¡Es precioso!_

_El silencio es mi única respuesta, aunque sé que él está tan interesado, o más que yo, en aquel huevo dorado. Suplico por que no esté tan interesado como para mirar hacia arriba otra vez, por que ahora si que vería de lleno mis horribles bragas color carne._

_Intento alcanzar el huevo con mi mano, pero está un poco lejos. Me estiro, ahora solo estoy sujeta con los pies ya que mis manos intentan alcanzar el dorado trofeo. Ya casi lo tengo._

_Mis dedos consiguen rozarlo, y esbozo una sonrisa triunfal cuando las ramas empiezan a retirarse, y el huevo cae hacia mi._

_–¡Ya está! – exclamo con la voz cargada de emoción– ¡Ya lo ten…!_

_No contaba con que el condenado pesase tanto. Cae sobre mi como una losa de piedra y mis pies, que aguantaban precariamente el equilibrio sobre dos frágiles ramas, no pueden sostenerme. Con un grito de angustia, caigo al vacio._

_El aire golpea mi cara, y no me da tiempo a pensar, solo siento un ruido silbante en mis oídos, y esa desagradable sensación de vuelco en el estomago. El duro suelo se acerca a pasos agigantados. Y yo cierro los ojos esperando el impacto._

_Oigo un golpe, y para mi sorpresa, caigo sobre algo parcialmente mullido. Abro los ojos despacio, preguntándome por que no hay dolor, mucho dolor. _

_– Ay– un quejido me hace abrir los ojos de golpe– Maldita sea, Granger. ¡Como es tan rematadamente estúpida!_

_Me doy cuenta de que ese algo mullido sobre lo que he caído, es mi profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Que en ese momento, esta debajo mía, mirándome con una expresión de total enfado en su cetrina cara. Mi mandibula se abre, y mi cuerpo no reacciona. Snape me traspasa con sus fríos ojos color carbón, que yo nunca había tenido tan cerca._

_– ¿Hace el favor de salir de encima mía, Granger?– noto un fuerte calor en las mejillas, e imagino mi cara como una brillante bola de navidad. Torpemente, y sin intentar ser más patética de lo que hasta el momento había sido, me incorporo. Él me sigue, sacudiendo con las manos su túnica negra, que se ha llenado de tierra y hojas secas_

_– Lo siento… – solo atino a balbucear. Aún algo aturdida por la caída, doy un traspiés hacia atrás, Snape me coge la mano antes de que vuelva a caer al suelo._

_– ¿Puedo soltarla ya o aún no se ve capaz de poner un pie delante de otro y caminar?– Su mano está muy fría en contacto con la mia, que aún está acalorada debido a la tensión de la caída, y la vergüenza. Solo acierto a asentir con la cabeza. _

_Él me suelta, y sus ojos se fijan en un punto a mi derecha. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de que mi otra mano no esta libre, si no que aferra fuertemente una especie de piedra. Una piedra dorada._

_Mis ojos se abren por el asombro. ¡No he soltado el huevo! Una amplia sonrisa se vuelve a extender por mi cara y, extendiendo el brazo, le tiendo el trofeo a mi profesor. Él lo coge con sumo cuidado, y lo observa con detenimiento. Finge que no le importa, pero yo noto que su ceño está menos fruncido, y sus ojos son menos acerados. Lo sostiene en la palma de la mano mientras con la otra, lo acaricia suavemente_

_– Es magnifico– digo yo acercándome un poco más para observarlo– ¿No cree?_

_Él levanta la cabeza y me mira, largamente, y yo me siento de nuevo perforada por aquella inescrutable mirada, y pienso que tal vez me he tomado demasiadas confianzas. Que es hora de recordar que él es Severus Snape, un profesor que me odia, y yo Hermione Granger, el ratón de biblioteca._

_– Si– la simplicidad de su respuesta me llega muy adentro. No se si porque cuando lo dice aún continua mirándome con aquella intensidad que siempre me hace estremecer. O porque esta vez, no hay rastro de burla o de malicia en sus palabras._

_Se da la vuelta, y yo le sigo. La campana del colegio llega a mis oídos, indicándome que es hora de cenar…._

Recuerdo ese huevo, y sonrio con nostalgia. Aquello marcó un principio. Algo que yo jamás alcanzaría a imaginar. La semana siguiente volví a aquel despacho con el espíritu renovado. Y junto con mi profesor, examinamos nuestro hallazgo y estudiamos todas sus posibilidades.

El castigo adquirió nuevas dimensiones para mi. Y en poco tiempo, me sorprendí pensando con impaciencia en la hora de encaminarme a su despacho. Las largas horas de castigo, ya no eran tan largas, y para mi empezaban a suponer un alivio, una especie de liberación a todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

Snape siguio siendo Snape, por supuesto, el mismo frío, sarcástico, metódico e hiriente profesor, que me había hecho la vida imposible a mi y a mis amigos durante seis largos años. Que aprovechaba cualquier excusa para mofarse de mi, y se servía de cualquier pretexto para cebarse con Ron o con Harry. Aprendí a pasar por alto sus hirientes comentarios, porque era increíble como una persona podía transformarse cuando algo le apasionaba de verdad.

Siempre me había parecido un excelente profesor, pero descubrí en él durante aquellos castigos, algo más; una pasión por enseñar, pasión que probablemente se había visto mermada tras años y años dando clases a decenas de ineptos alumnos. Él me daba sus conocimientos, y yo los absorbía como una planta traga el agua al ser regada.

Nunca me felicitó, ni tuvo una palabra medianamente amable para mi. Pero el simple hecho de que se molestase en compartir algunas de sus opiniones conmigo, aunque fuera de esa forma ruda y cortante, ya me hizo sentir especial. Por ello, las horas de castigo ya no eran tal, y cada vez que atravesaba esa puerta, dejaba atrás a Ron, a Harry, a mi inseguridad, y a mi corazón roto. Y me convertía solo en Hermione, la Hermione inteligente que todos se empeñaban en dejar de lado.

Apreté fuertemente el colgante. Todo aquello parecía formar parte de otra vida, de otra Hermione. Miré fijamente el bosque que, imperturbable, me devolvió la mirada. Esperaba ver aparecer a Ron de entre los arboles en cualquier momento. Con su cara chispeante llena de pecas, y su sonrisa despreocupada. Por eso me negaba a recoger el campamento, y por eso no quería marcharme.

Aún tenía mucho de que hablar con Ron. Muchas conversaciones pendientes.

Él aún tenía muchas cosas que perdonarme.

Suspiré, y agaché la cabeza, hundiéndola en mis rodillas. Noté una mano presionar mi hombro y me sobresalté. Harry estaba allí, mirándome con algo de aprension.

–Hermione, tenemos que irnos– Lo dijo como si a él no le importara, como si yo no supiera que también esperaba ver aparecer de un momento a otro, a su mejor amigo con la cara roja y murmurando una disculpa. Asentí con la cabeza, y me levanté pesadamente del sillón. Ron no iba a volver, y aunque volviera ya nada iba a ser lo mismo entre nosotros.

El no me iba a perdonar.

¿Por que se puede perdonar a alguien que no se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho?

* * *

_Hasta aquí por ahora ^^. Como estoy con exámenes y se supone que debería estar estudiando, probablemente tardaré un poco más (aún) en actualizar._

_Espero que os haya gustado, he intentado hacerlo un poco mas largo a petición de algunos comentarios :P_

_Espero impaciente vuestras opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos y pedradas furiosas xD_

_¡Muchos besos!_

_Y pinchad el botoncito verde para porder salir :P_

_v_

_v_

_v_


	4. Vino de elfo

**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia ni británica. Asi que no, no gano nada haciendo esto. Solo divertirme

¡Espero que os guste!

**

* * *

**

**Cap 4: Vino de elfo**

El tenue murmullo del viento susurrando contra la tienda es mi único acompañante en esta fría noche. Harry está afuera, montando guardia. Y yo, tumbada sobre la litera, me esfuerzo por despejar mi mente, para poder dormir al menos un par de horas. Se me hace imposible. Todo lo ocurrido hace poco menos de un día viene a mi cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa. Fue una estupidez la idea de ir a Godric's Holow, pero aún fue más estúpido el entrar en aquella casa, que rezumaba putrefacción y muerte por todas partes.

El pensamiento de que aquella pobre anciana, había servido tan cruelmente a los propósitos de Voldemort, me llena de desasosiego. Su libro, historia de la magia, me ha acompañado durante los seis largos años de escuela. Y lo hace ahora, escondido en mi bolso de cuentas. Siempre útil, siempre eficaz. Pero Bathilda Bagshot estaba muerta, como muertos hemos estado a punto de acabar nosotros, si hubiéramos permanecido un segundo más en esa casa. Ha estado cerca esta vez, muy cerca. Me da escalofríos el pensar que Voldemort estaba asomado en el alfeizar de la ventana, observando con sus pupilas rojas como nos desaparecíamos en el aire.

Las lágrimas acuden de nuevo a mis ojos. Lo siento tanto por la varita de Harry, juro que no era mi intención, yo no quería … sus ojos tristes y su rostro apenado me persiguen a todas horas. Ya es difícil de por si desprenderse de una varita, pero es que yo sabía que para él, la suya aún era mucho más que eso. Para Harry, su varita significaba un salvoconducto en su lucha contra Voldemort. Su escudo protector. Y yo se lo había arrebatado.

Cierro los ojos y me recuesto de lado sobre el colchón. No tengo sueño, pero necesito despejar mi mente, ha sido un día muy duro y tengo que descansar. Aún recuerdo las luces parpadeantes, los árboles de navidad, y los cánticos navideños procedentes de la iglesia del pueblo de Godric Gryffindor. Hoy es Navidad. Ni siquiera nos habríamos enterado si no hubiéramos ido hasta allí. Da la sensación de que el mundo se detiene en esta tienda de campaña, alejados de todo y de todos. Un nudo se me hace en el estómago al recordar que las del año pasado, fueron las últimas navidades que pasé en compañía de mis padres. Espero de todo corazón que estén bien. Y que la nochebuena en Australia, sea igual de bonita que en Inglaterra.

Otro tipo de recuerdos me vienen a la cabeza. Y sonrío con nostalgia al recordar lo bonito que se ponía Hogwarts en Navidad. Los doce abetos decorando el gran comedor, el acebo y el muérdago brotando de las paredes y del techo del antiguo castillo. Peeves cantando soeces villancicos por las esquinas, y las armaduras adornadas con gorritos de Papa Noel. Hogwarts se teñía de blanco, verde y rojo en los días precedentes a la navidad. Y era algo magnífico.

Recuerdo que aquel año en especial los últimos días antes de vacaciones habían sido un auténtico caos, y no puedo evitar acordarme de aquella catastrófica fiesta de navidad, organizada por Slughorn, y que tan terribles consecuencias tuvo para mi…

_— ¡Oh no! Viene hacia aquí_

_Me esfumo entre la gente a una velocidad alarmante y algo peligrosa, teniendo en cuenta el vestido que llevo puesto. Muy bonito, pero poco indicado para escapar de los babosos._

_Además, sospecho que he bebido demasiado. Asi que no es de extrañar que ahora esté tan mareada. Copa que me traía ese idiota de Mclaggen, copa que desaparecía en apenas un minuto, solo por escapar de él._

_Eres una estúpida Hermione. Si vale, conseguiste tu minuto de gloria al ver la cara que se le quedaba a Ron cuando anunciaste que tu pareja para la fiesta de Navidad era Cormac Mclagguen, el pomposo jugador de Quidditch. Pero ¿Había merecido la pena? _

_Suspiro mientas me apoyo en la ornamentada pared. No, definitivamente no había merecido la pena. Solo agradecía que el pelirrojo ahora no estuviera aquí, para poder ver el lamentable espectáculo que estaba dando esa noche su amiga, despeinada, mareada, y huyendo de su pareja, una pareja que por poco la tira al suelo al advertir que estaban debajo del muérdago._

_Idiota, estúpida…. Se me acaban los apelativos para definirme. El ambiente está muy cargado aquí dentro, y las voces y la música me están agobiando. Noto que no puedo respirar bien. Observo la puerta entreabierta, y sin pensármelo dos veces salgo por ella. __Agradezco de veras el aire limpio que inunda mis pulmones. Ahora se está mucho mejor, camino unos cuantos pasos por el fresco pasillo, alejándome todo lo posible de aquella insufrible masa de gente. La verdad es que no atino a ver muy bien por donde voy. Es la primera vez en mi vida que bebo algo que no es Zumo de Calabaza o Cerveza de Mantequilla. Y realmente no creo que haya hecho bien aceptando lo que me traía ese bruto. Se supone que los alumnos no podemos beber ¿no? Si algún profesor me viera…._

_Una mano, fuerte y áspera, me hace detenerme en seco y me obliga a darme la vuelta. El alma se me viene a los pies al contemplar el odioso rostro grande y rubicundo de Mclaggen, que me observa con una sonrisa triunfal._

_— ¡Hermione! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Adonde vas? No había acabado de contarte aquella fabulosa parada que hice en…_

_—Si, ya- le corto de inmediato, no tengo ánimo para seguir escuchando la maravillosa parada numero diez mil, del guardián Cormac Mclaggen, ¡Dichoso Quidditch! — Me iba ya, es que no me encuentro muy…_

_Cierro los ojos y me masajeo las sienes, ¿por qué todo me da vueltas? ¿por qué no atino a acabar la frase? Siento un repentino frescor sobre mi espalda y abro los ojos de golpe. Mclaggen me ha arrinconado contra la pared sin que yo me diera ni cuenta. Le veo sobre mi, tan alto que me inspira algo de temor. Me saca al menos dos cabezas, y me está sonriendo de una manera que no me gusta nada. Nada en absoluto._

_— Pero no puedes irte Hermione, tenemos un asunto pendiente ¿Recuerdas? — lo veo inclinarse sobre mi para besarme otra vez. Y lo único que atino hacer es a apartar la cara. Error. Mclaggen comienza a besar mi cuello como si fuera la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. Apoyo mis manos sobre su túnica, e intento apartarle, pero es como mover una losa de piedra, y creo que él interpreta mi forcejeo de forma equívoca, porque se aprieta más contra mi, impidiéndome moverme._

_— No, espera, deja que te explique...— mis palabras suenan débiles y balbuceantes, y ni yo misma sé lo que quiero explicar. ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Que le invité para darle celos al estúpido de Ronald Weasley? ¿Qué es un pedante insoportable y que solo quería utilizarle? No. Me merecía todo lo que me estaba pasando. Por mala persona, ahora tenia a un grandullón de al menos dos metros baboseándome y besuqueándome la cara. Era asqueroso._

_Todo me da cada vez más y más vueltas. Cormac me asfixia, y mis manos solo atinan a empujar débilmente al moreno hacia atrás. Él gira la cabeza e intenta besarme en la boca._

_— No, no... — mierda, ya no sé ni lo que digo, creo que me voy a desmayar de un momento a otro. Noto sus manos recorriendo mi vestido y cierro los ojos. Lo único que sé, es que no quiero que él me toque, ni que me bese, ni que esté tan cerca de mi. Quisiera gritar y patalear, pero ni eso me sale. _

_— 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Mclaggen, apártese, ya._

_La presión se aleja, y el aire parece volver a correr cuando Cormac se aparta. Permitiéndome respirar al fin. Intento enfocar la vista, y puedo ver, como ahora lo hace Mclaggen, como Snape nos observa con la ceja alzada y el pálido rostro imperturbable bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas. __Puedo ver como Cormac enrojece hasta la punta de sus orejas, y como, murmurando una disculpa, se larga casi a la carrera de vuelta a la fiesta. Yo le miro irse, con la boca aún abierta, y una expresión asustada en la cara. Aún no sé muy bien lo que acaba de pasar._

_— El pasillo no es el lugar adecuado para andar besuqueándose Granger — todo sigue girando a mi alrededor, así que no atino a ver la cara de mi profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero su tono de voz es duro y mordaz, como siempre — vuelva adentro._

_— Yo, yo no — "¡Yo no estaba besuqueándome con nadie!", me gustaría poder gritarle eso a la cara, pero mi cuerpo sigue sin responderme. Veo impotente, como mi profesor se da media vuelta y enfila el pasillo sin ni siquiera mirarme una vez más. Siento ganas de llorar y no se porque. Estúpida, eres una estúpida. Intento avanzar un par de pasos pero me caigo al suelo, no se lo que hago. Ron, Cormac, la fiesta, el vino de elfo, las manos del jugador toqueteándome sobre el vestido…. Ni siquiera intento levantarme, todo me da vueltas, y en ese momento solo acierto a apoyar ambas manos en el suelo y romper a llorar. _

_No sé cuanto tiempo permanezco ahí parada, ni tampoco me importa. Solo sé que soy una miserable, que mi vida está patas arriba, y que lo único que se me ocurre hacer es tirarme al suelo y ponerme a llorar como el ser patético y deprimente que soy, pero no puedo evitarlo, ya no. Tras un par de minutos, u horas, no lo sé. __Siento una mano fría aferrarme del brazo y tirar de mi hacia arriba. A duras penas consigo que mis piernas me respondan y mantengan el equilibrio sobre el suelo, que parece que no deja de moverse. Entrecierro los ojos para ver como Severus Snape me observa con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Es él quien me sostiene del brazo impidiéndome caer._

_— Deje de hacer el idiota Granger_

_Aquello ya es la gota que colma el vaso. Estoy demasiado borracha como para recordar quien es mi interlocutor, y lo que me estoy jugando. Así que ahogando un resoplido de indignación me desprendo de su mano fría y trastabillo hacia atrás. Consigo mantener el equilibrio y apretando los dientes le señalo con el dedo acusadoramente, él alza una ceja, mirándome con escepticismo._

_— ¿El idiota? ¿Yo hago el idiota? — mis palabras suenan algo ininteligibles, pero mi lengua pastosa no me permite más — ¡Claro! ¡ Pues yo no soy la que después de cinco años se lía con la primera que pasa olvidándose por completo de la chica a la que ha estado dando entender que amaba! ¡No claro! ¡Pero yo soy la idiota!— me río entre lágrimas y sé que en ese momento tengo que parecer una loca histérica, pero me da igual, las palabras salen de mi como un torrente desbocado, y yo no puedo pararlas —__ ¿Qué es lo que queréis los hombres de mi? ¡¿Por qué sois todos tan rematadamente imbéciles?!_

_— Granger recuerde con quien está hablando_

_Pero yo no lo recuerdo, o no quiero recordarlo. Me llevo la mano a la boca y rompo a llorar otra vez. Hago un amago de caer al suelo, pero consigo recomponerme a tiempo. Estoy haciendo el ridículo, y lo sé, pero no consigo controlarme. Todo me da tantas vueltas que siento que puedo desmayarme en cualquier momento._

_— ¿Qué es lo que hago mal? No, no consigo entenderlo. ¿Qué es…? ¡Y yo no estaba besuqueándome con nadie!—__ vuelvo a la carga, recordando sus duras palabras de antes, que tanto me han dolido, y que no sé porque lo hacen — ¡Por si no se ha dado cuenta era él quien lo hacia! ¡Yo no quería! Pero claro eso también es muy típico de los hombres, echarnos todas las culpas. Pandilla de engreidos, machistas y descerebrados…._

_El hilo de mi voz se pierde en sus ojos, que me miran con tanta intensidad que siento que podría explotar con tan solo un simple parpadeo. Vuelvo a trastabillar, y el vuelve a agarrarme fuertemente por los hombros. Noto sus manos frías de nuevo sobre mi piel, haciéndola enrojecer por el duro contacto. Mi pelo cae alborotado a ambos lados de mi cara, el peinado que tantas horas me costó componer, se deshizo hace un buen rato. Mi vestido esta descolocado, y mi cara… estoy segura de que está sucia por las lagrimas, que habrán desecho todo el maquillaje. _

_— Está ebria Granger, no dice más que tonterías — su voz es apenas un quedo susurro. Y yo, entre toda la neblina que me envuelve, solo alcanzo a ver sus finos labios moviéndose en aquel gesto tan característico, que provoca la ilusión de estar siempre dando clase, o explicando algo a un público muy inepto. En ese momento solo siento sus fríos dedos sobre mi piel, impidiéndome caer al abismo, y su oscura presencia envolviéndome. Él sigue hablando, pero yo hace tiempo que dejé de escucharle — si no quiere que le quite más puntos deje de hacer…_

_Mis labios sobre los suyos le pillan por sorpresa. Algo lógico, ya que ni yo misma sé lo que estoy haciendo. Sostengo precariamente el equilibrio de puntillas, y dejo caer todo mi peso sobre su persona, apoyándome con ambas manos sobre su túnica, y depositando a la vez ese suave beso en su boca. _

_Las vueltas han cesado. Y el caos que parecía envolverme disminuye poco a poco. Silencio, agradable silencio al fin, cierro los ojos y me dejo envolver por él. _

_Mi profesor está quieto, tieso y envarado como una estatua de mármol. Pero para mi sorpresa, no se aparta, ni hace gesto alguno por apartarme a mi. Tampoco me detengo a pensar en eso, realmente no me paro a pensar nada. Porque sino, no estaría haciendo lo que estoy haciendo. __Me separo lentamente de él, y apoyo mis pies de nuevo sobre el suelo. En todo ese momento, él no ha dejado de amarrarme fuertemente por los hombros. Ahora ya no puedo ver su cara, y todo empieza a oscurecerse a mi alrededor, mis piernas flaquean, y las vueltas vuelven con fuerza. Cierro los ojos y dejo que todo se vuelva negro, mientras el eco de los ruidos de la fiesta se van haciendo cada vez más lejanos…._

_._

_._

_Abro los ojos lentamente, la claridad que se filtra por las cortinas me molesta. Tardo un rato en darme cuenta de que estoy tumbada en mi cama y de que realmente no se como demonios he llegado hasta alli. Me siento como si cien trolls hubieran pasado por encima de mi tres veces, aporreando mi cabeza con sus mazos, y zarandeándome de un lado para otro. Tengo la boca pastosa, y la cabeza me va a explotar. Me incorporo y abro las cortinas de mi cama con pesadez. Parvati y Lavender ya están levantadas, parloteando con unas voces que a mi se me antojan agudas y chillonas. Ambas interrumpen su charla cuando me ven emerger de mi gruta._

_— ¡Hermione!— Parvati me mira sin disimular una pícara sonrisa — ¡Vaya aspecto que tienes!_

_— ¿Una buena fiesta la de anoche? — pregunta Lavender con un deje de envidia- Ron me comentó que iba a asistir gente muy interesante. ¿Qué tal con Cormac?_

_Demasiadas preguntas a la vez. Arrugo la frente y me levanto pesadamente de la cama. Siento unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Y no recuerdo absolutamente nada. A traspiés llego hasta el baño. Adonde Parvati y Lavender me siguen, muertas de curiosidad. Me lavo la cara con agua bien fría, que me espabila un poco. Y entonces me miro al espejo._

_Casi doy un grito ante la horripilante visión que me devuelve la mirada. Mi pelo, que normalmente no es muy boyante, parece en verdad uno de los arbustos del bosque prohibido. El maquillaje está todo corrido y mi cara sucia y demacrada. Aparto el cabello de la cara, y puedo observar unas extrañas manchas violáceas sobre mi cuello. Parvati ahoga un gritito y junto con Lavender las dos se empiezan a reír como bobas._

_— ¡Vaya Hermione! ¿Si que fué una buena fiesta eh?_

_Yo las miro sin entender, y observo como se alejan riendo con una mueca de extrañeza en la cara. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo y entonces, ciertas imágenes empiezan a surcar mi mente. Son como flashes, iguales a los fotogramas de una película, pero está__n borrosos y envueltos de neblina. Veo a Cormac Mclaggen sobre mi, baboseándome entera, y me llevo las manos al cuello con horror, comprendiendo ahora la hilaridad de Parvati y Lavender. __Entonces recuerdo otra cosa, algo tan horrible que ni siquiera me atrevo a imaginarlo. Recuerdo al profesor Snape restándome puntos, recuerdo cómo, comportándome como una histérica, me había puesto a gritarle como una adolescente irracional y como él me había sujetado por los hombros. Recuerdo sus labios, llamándome a gritos._

_—¡NO!— me llevo las manos a la cabeza, ahogando un gemido. Las chicas del dormitorio interrumpen sus conversaciones y miran hacia el baño, intrigadas. Yo cierro la puerta con fuerza y me dejo caer sobre la fría baldosa "¡No! , no, no, ¡no puede ser!_

_Cierro los ojos y hundo el rostro entre las rodillas. Mi corazón late a mil por hora. No podía haber hecho lo que creía que había hecho. No. Me negaba a creer algo así. Hermione Granger no podía haber besado a Severus Snapre. No entraba en el orden natural de las cosas. __Debía haberlo soñado, eso es. Solo era un sueño. Un delirio producto del excesivo consumo de alcohol de la noche anterior. Si, seguro que era eso. Me obligo a mi misma a ponerme en pie y abrir el grifo de la ducha. Un buen baño lo solucionaría todo, y apartaría esos horribles pensamientos de mi mente…._

_._

_._

_Pero en el fondo yo sabia lo que había pasado. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para diferenciar un sueño de la realidad. Era lo suficientemente lista como para darme cuenta, de que una persona no puede llegar sola hasta su dormitorio, y como para deducir que era él quien me había llevado hasta allí._

_Ese día no bajé a desayunar. Recogí mis cosas a toda prisa y a primera hora de la mañana ya estaba en el vestíbulo con los estudiantes más madrugadores, esperando a los carruajes que nos llevarían a la estación de tren. Nos íbamos a nuestras casas a pasar la Navidad. Me busqué el vagón más apartado, y ni siquiera me despedí de mis amigos. No me veía con fuerzas para mirarles a la cara._

_Fueron unas navidades extrañas para mi. Ron no me hablaba y Harry estaba algo distante. Pasé todas las vacaciones con el recuerdo de lo que había echo en la fiesta persiguiéndome sin tregua. No sabía como iba a hacer cuando las clases se reanudasen y yo tuviera que volver a Hogwarts. No sabía como iba a enfrentarme con esa oscura mirada de nuevo…_

_._

Suspiro y me levanto de la litera. Está visto que esa noche tampoco voy a conseguir dormir. La tienda de campaña se agita violentamente bajo el azote del viento, pero yo estoy tranquila, sé que aguantará. Harry sigue afuera haciendo guardia. Me preocupa. Sé que todo lo que nos está pasando también le desborda. Le conozco y sé que se siente obligado a llevar todo el peso y la responsabilidad en su manos. Asumiendo el control. Sé que no quiere dejarse ayudar, y que se recrimina a si mismo todos los traspiés dados desde que comenzamos esta imposible misión.

Lo que él no sabe es que no solo es culpa suya. Si yo hubiera tenido la cabeza en mi sitio, si no hubiera tenido la mente en otra parte, tal vez habría ideado planes mas brillantes, y no hubiéramos estado al borde de la muerte en tantas ocasiones.

Preparo sendas tazas de te. Va a ser una noche muy larga….

* * *

Bueno, espero que hayais disfrutado leyéndolo, tanto como yo escribiendolo. La verdad es que no se que tal habrá quedado. Espero de veras vuestras opiniones sobre el desarrollo del fic, son muy importantes para mi.

En fin, prometo que la cosa se irá poniendo cada vez más interesante entre estos dos ;P

¡Un beso a tods!

Recuerda, pulsa el botoncito verde para poder salir

v

v

v


	5. Veneno

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece.

¡Hola, holita! :P. Lamento mucho el retraso. Es que este capitulo me ha dado unos quebraderos de cabeza impresionantes. En fin, aqui lo traigo. Espero que os guste.

Aprovecho para dar las gracias a todas las chicas que no tienen cuenta en y me dejan reviews. A ellas no puedo contestarles (si quereis dejarme vuestro email o algo os escribiré encantada) asi que desde aquí, os doy las gracias por vuestros comentarios.

Os dejo sin mas dilación. ¡A disfrutar!

* * *

**Cap 5: Veneno**

Avanzo a traspiés por el sombrío bosque. La respiración me va a mil por hora, y mi corazón está a punto de desbocarse. Mis ojos giran en todas direcciones intentando abarcar todos los árboles de una sola pasada.

Pero a mi alrededor solo hay oscuridad.

Un parte de mi me implora a gritos que vuelva a la tienda de campaña, que deje de hacer el idiota y regrese a la seguridad de los encantamientos de protección que yo misma he conjurado. Que olvide mi empeño en poner en peligro mi vida corriendo en busca de dios sabe qué. Pero otra voz, más fuerte que la anterior, me grita que siga adelante, que continúe, que haga caso a mi instinto y que siga avanzando. Y eso es exactamente lo que hago.

Porque yo sé lo que he visto, sé lo que he oído, y tengo muy claro lo que significa aquel escalofrío que ha recorrido todo mi cuerpo hace tan solo unos segundos.

Él está aquí. En el bosque.

Un destello plateado hace que apure el paso. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía estos tan conocidos nervios recorriendo todo mi ser que mi cuerpo casi no sabe como interpretarlos…

_— __Bienvenida, señorita Granger, espero que haya tenido unas buenas vacaciones_

_— __Gracias profesora Mcgonagall_

_Me levanto de inmediato y me despido de mi profesora con una leve sonrisa. Intento no mancharle la alfombra de ceniza y arrugo la frente mientras limpio mi túnica. Este nuevo sistema de los polvos flu para regresar a Hogwarts no me acaba de convencer del todo. Es más seguro, pero también más antihigiénico. El eco de la discusión con mis padres aún resuena en mi cabeza mientras salgo del despacho y me encamino en silencio a mi sala común._

_Suspiro negando con la cabeza. No creí que ellos se fueran a dejar invadir por el miedo de esa manera. El accidente de Katie Bell ha corrido como un reguero de polvora entre los padres. Y estoy segura de que no soy la única que ha tenido problemas para convencer a sus familias de que los dejasen volver a Hogwarts. Atravieso el agujero del retrato. La sala común de Gryffindor está prácticamente vacia, y salvo por Lavender, que canturrea al fondo de la estancia mientras se mira disimuladamente en un espejito de mano, apenas hay nadie más. Instintivamente, pongo los ojos en blanco. Probablemente se está retocándo antes de que llegue su querido "Ro-ro"_

_Decido ir dar un paseo por el castillo para hacer tiempo mientras llegan mis amigos. No sé si es mi imaginación pero Hogwarts está más bonito que nunca después de las vacaciones, debe de ser que lo he echado de menos más de lo que creía durante estas semanas. Me asustaba la idea de volver, pero inconscientemente llevaba la cuenta de los días que faltaban para mi regreso al castillo mágico. Prefiero no pensar en "eso", ya que tal vez si lo entierro en lo más profundo de mi mente, será como si jamás hubiera pasado._

_Llego al vestíbulo en seguida. Creo que un paseo por los jardines, me ayudará a aclarar mi mente y despejarme antes de comenzar las clases. Por desgracia para mi, la realidad me abofetea en la cara antes de que pueda acertar a salir del colegio._

_Severus Snape, la última persona a la que querría ver en ese momento, me contempla desde el umbral de la puerta que conduce a los jardines del castillo. Corta mi paso hacia la salida, y no sé si serán cosas mías, pero mi profesor parece más amenazante y misterioso que nunca en ese momento. Yo me quedo paralizada delante de él, que me escruta largamente antes de extender su brazo hacia mi._

_Durante una milésima de segundo tengo la absurda idea de que me va a agarrar de la mano. Y para mi sorpresa, ni siquiera intento apartarme. Entonces veo que mi profesor sostiene algo entre sus finos dedos. Una carta. Que estúpida soy._

— _Házsela llegar a Potter__— __me dice secamente. No me sorprende el tono cortante y duro de sus palabras. Lo que realmente me inquieta es el resentimiento con el que las pronuncia. Un resentimiento que intuyo no es hacia mi persona. Lo que, muy a mi pesar, me alivia considerablemente. Agarro el papel intentando que no me tiemble la mano, algo que consigo a duras penas. Y en seguida caigo en que es una de las cartas de Dumbledore, citando a Harry para una de aquellas sesiones tan misteriosas. _

_Miro a mi profesor disimuladamente, su rostro parece tallado en mármol ahora mismo. Mi corazón se dispara otra vez ¿Se acordará de la fiesta…?_

_Me asusto terriblemente, y antes de que él pueda decir nada más, me doy la vuelta bruscamente, y me alejo de allí casi corriendo. Siento sus ojos clavados sobre mi espalda mientras subo las escaleras a toda prisa, perdiéndome por los pasillos. __No es hasta que estoy a salvo en la sala común que me doy cuenta de la presión que oprime mi pecho. Me agarró a una de las butacas mientras inhalo una fuerte bocanada, intentando recobrar la compostura. Una voz alegre me obliga a darme la vuelta. Y veo como Harry, se acerca hacia mi con una gran sonrisa._

_Tras saludarnos y dirigirle una breve mirada a Ron, con la que expreso todo mi odio hacia su persona, le entrego a Harry la carta de Dumbledore. Este sonríe, emocionado. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y hablamos de cosas banales durante un buen rato (como la posibilidad de perdonar a Ron, algo que rechazo de inmediato) hasta que nuestra conversación toma un cariz que por poco hace que se me salga el corazón del pecho. Harry me relata la conversación que escuchó a escondidas entre Snape y Malfoy durante la fiesta de Slughorn._

_Finjo reflexionar durante un buen rato mientras intento controlar la expresión de mi cara. Por nada del mundo quiero que Harry se de cuenta… ¡Por Dios me retiraría la palabra de por vida! La posibilidad de que Harry andaba por aquellos pasillos con su capa de invisibilidad aquella noche me aterroriza, ¿Y si llega a ver algo?_

_Le miro durante unos instantes. No, definitivamente no vio nada. Él no serÍa capaz de conservar esa tranquilidad, esa sangre fría. A Harry nunca se le había dado bien mentir. Y yo lo sabÍa. Me obligo a mi misma a tranquilizarme y adopto la misma postura que tomo siempre que me habla de Snape. Lo defiendo a capa y espada._

— _¿No crees que fingía prestarle su ayuda a Malfoy?_

_La misma historia de siempre. Por sistema, Harry se cree en la obligación de odiar a Snape, y de cuestionar todo lo que hace. Algo que yo he rechazado siempre, aún sin saber muy bien por que. Pronto consigo encauzar la conversación por otros derroteros, y Harry se olvida del tema, por suerte sin percatarse de mi nerviosismo. Yo doy gracias interiormente por ello. Aun así, no consigo olvidarme de todo lo que me ha dicho. Y a pesar de que he fingido que la cosa no tenía importancia, mi cerebro en seguida empieza a funcionar a toda maquina, pensando en la posible relación entre Malfoy y Snape. Aún no se porque le doy tantas vueltas._

_Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente, el trimestre se presentaba muy duro, tal y como yo había predicho. En la sala común aparecen unos carteles que nos informan de unas clases de aparición que nos impartirán a lo largo del semestre. Es estupendo, por mi edad puedo presentarme al primer examen y espero aprobarlo. Mi día a día consiste en dar vueltas de clase a la biblioteca, de la biblioteca a clase, y de clase a la sala común; además de instar a Harry a que se centre en su misión de arrancarle el recuerdo a Slughorn, de buscar información sobre los Horrocruxes ( el no saber que son me hiere en lo más hondo de mi orgullo) y de demostrarle a Ron todo el desprecio que aun siento por él._

_El altercado con Snape tras la fiesta de navidad esta enterrado en lo más profundo de mi mente. O eso quiero creer yo. Pero la verdad es que en realidad, no puedo evitar que mi cara se convierta en una boya luminosa cada vez que Snape irrumpe en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras para impartir su clase. Yo no me atrevo ni a mirarle, y por suerte para mi, él parece decidido a ignorar mi presencia y fingir que soy una parte más del mobiliario del aula. Intento convencerme de que he tenido suerte de que Snape haya decidido olvidarse del tema en vez de expulsarme de Hogwarts, que es lo que en realidad me merezco._

_Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme mal cada vez que mi profesor ignora mi mano levantada, o cada vez que echo de menos su característica mirada despreciativa sobre mi persona. Por Merlín, ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?_

_Intento buscar consuelo en mis libros pero la biblioteca está más llena de lo normal ultimamente. Supongo que por fin todos se han dado cuenta de lo difícil que se esta haciendo este año en Hogwarts. Con un suspiro cierro el pesado libro y lo descarto en la enorme pila que se está formando a mi derecha. Nada, es frustrante._

_¿Cómo no puede venir ni un maldito dato sobre los Horrocruxes? _

_Cojo otro libro y lo abro, sabiendo de antemano que es inútil. Me siento terriblemente decepcionada. La biblioteca de Hogwarts jamás me había fallado. Mi frustración se une con al enfado que llevo arrastrando desde la clase de pociones de hoy por la mañana, en la que Harry ha obtenido de nuevo un excelente resultado gracias a ese libro suyo._

— _Maldito príncipe mestizo… __— __murmuro mientras me estiro perezosamente en mi silla. En seguida noto una presencia oscura atravesar el pasillo que hay a mi derecha. Es inconfundible. Me reclino de nuevo sobre la mesa y finjo un repentino interés en el libro que tengo abierto ante mi. Pero por el rabillo del ojo veo que se ha detenido bruscamente y que me observa. Clavo mis ojos en el viejo papel y rezo porque no se acerque. ¿Por qué se ha parado de repente? Se supone que me ignora._

_Al cabo de unos segundos que a mi se me antojan horas él reanuda su marcha y desaparece. La presión de mi cabeza se disipa, y levanto la vista, observando el punto donde hace tan solo unos segundos, estaba parado mi profesor. Casi puedo imaginármelo ahí, quieto frente a mi. Y me descubro a mi misma pensando porque demonios no he levantado la vista y le he mirado, enfrentándole de una vez._

_Agito la cabeza y me centro en mi libro. Nada de aventuras estúpidas Hermione, tienes mucho trabajo._

_Febrero esta siendo muy extraño para mi. Ron y yo seguimos sin hablarnos, y, aunque no consigo entenderlo, he descubierto que el hecho de verle besuqueandose con Lavender no me afecta tanto como la perspectiva de poder perderle como amigo. No lo entiendo, y Harry tampoco es que me ayude demasiado. Ahora apenas le veo, ya que tal es su obsesión con Malfoy, que aprovecha cualquier rato libre para calzarse la capa de invisibilidad y seguirle a todas partes. Y no hay manera de hacerle entrar en razon._

—_Tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Snape __— __doy un respingo cuando oigo esas palabras en boca de mi amigo. ¿Yo? ¿Seguir a Snape? ¿Por qué iba a querer seguirle? Que tonteria, yo jamás… — así nos enteraríamos de que andan tramando_

— _Ah, ya __— __esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa que extraña a Harry, y me despido precipitadamente, murmurando algo sobre un trabajo de pociones para mañana._

_Camino sin rumbo por los pasillos sintiendo que voy a explotar en cualquier momento. Creo que ya no puedo más, ese beso me persigue sin tregua. Y ya no puedo mirar a Harry a la cara sin sentirme como una traidora. Sueño con el, y lo rememoro con tanta intensidad que me da hasta miedo. Pero no puedo permitirme pensar en eso ahora. Hay mucho que hacer, y los trabajos, los examenes, y lo que sea que sean los dichosos horrocruxes no esperan ¡Por Merlin creo que me va a dar un ataque!_

_Calma Hermione. Intento respirar y dejar mi mente en blanco. Pero no puedo, lo que necesito de verdad es hablar con él, preguntarle por que… ¿ Pero preguntarle que? ¿Y arriesgarte a que te expulse definitivamente? Ya basta. No quiero pensar mas en ello. No debo pensar más en ello. Por el bien de mi salud mental, tengo que borrar ese recuerdo de mi mente. Alejarlo lo antes posible de mi, y recuperar mi vida, y a mis amigos, que cada día se apartan más de mi lado._

_Un sonido como de desgarro me hace detenerme en seco. Miro hacia abajo y veo como todos mis libros, mis apuntes y mi tintero se desparraman de golpe sobre la fría piedra, dejando un reguero de tinta negra y papel manchado tras ellos. Maldigo en voz baja y me arrodillo en el suelo. Ya había advertido que mi mochila no aguantaría mucho mas el peso de las docenas de libros que saco diariamente de la biblioteca. Pero me ha servido tan bien durante todos estos años, que me resistía a comprarme una nueva. Con paciencia recojo todos los libros con cuidado, y saco mi varita para arreglar el estropicio. El leve susurro de una capa me hace levantar la cabeza._

_Mi corazón se para de golpe. E incluso me olvido de respirar. Snape me observa en silencio desde las alturas, y yo no puedo dejar de sentirme como una mosca pequeña e insignificante alli arrodillada ante él. Trago saliva y me levanto despacio. No se que puedo decir, pero tengo que decir algo, y ya. No volveré a tener la oportunidad._

— _Profesor yo…— mi balbuceo es patético ¿Yo que? ¿ Yo siento haberme comportado como una borracha? ¿Yo siento haberle besado? Eso era lo más curioso de todo. Que no lo sentía. Es más, en lo más profundo de mi ser sabía que el alcohol solo era una excusa tonta para disculparme por lo que había hecho. Me detengo al darme cuenta del odio con el que esta mirándome. Es tan intenso que me hace enmudecer de golpe._

_Su ceño esta más fruncido de lo normal, y no se me escapa que sus puños están apretados con fuerza. Me mira con una mueca casi de rabia. Y yo no puedo evitar palidecer ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?, no entiendo nada. Casi prefería su indiferencia a esto. Soy consciente de que nunca me ha soportado, pero de ahí a ese odio tan visceral hay todo un abismo._

_El silencio es estremecedor. En todo el pasillo tan solo se oye mi respiración, ahora agitada debido a mi nerviosismo. No se lo que le iba a decir, se ha perdido entre esos ojos oscuros e inquietantes. Quiero desaparecer, pero no puedo apartar la vista de su cara, aún contraída en esa extraña mueca. Observo como mi profesor abre la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente parece pensárselo mejor. Y dirigiéndome una última mirada de desprecio, reanuda su marcha y se aleja de allí, dejándome totalmente anonadada. __Tras unos segundos, me inclino de nuevo y recojo mis cosas en silencio. No entiendo nada, pero creo que definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca, porque a pesar de ese profundo asco y desprecio que parecía sentir mi profesor hacia mi, yo no quería que se marchara, y no quería que se alejara de mi otra vez. Prefería mil veces ese odio, a la absoluta indiferencia a la que me había sometido estas últimas semanas._

_No puede ser, no sé en que estoy pensando. Apunto con mi varita la mochila y la arreglo en silencio, luego, me alejo de allí a toda prisa. _

_Febrero se acaba y comienza Marzo, pero el paso de un mes a otro no trae ningún otro cambio, salvo el del tiempo. Los días empiezan a ser mas largos, y las horas en la biblioteca comienzan a ser más fructíferas. Hoy es uno de marzo, el cumpleaños de Ron._

_Paseo mi mirada por el gran comedor con un nudo en el estomago. No concibo que el pelirrojo no haya bajado a desayunar. Antes muerto que perderse un desayuno. Tal vez, pienso con algo de amargura, el regalo de Lavender haya sido especialmente bueno. La sonrisa irónica se borra de mi cara al ver a la morena sentada junto a su amiga Parvati Patil en la mesa de Gryffiindor. Si Ron no está con ella, ni tampoco en la sala común, ¿Donde demonios se había metido? Ginny confirma mis peores temores al contarme que Dean le ha asegurado que ya no quedaba nadie en el dormitorio de los chicos._

_El desayuno termina y yo para entonces ya me estoy temiendo lo peor. Pero no es hasta el mediodía cuando Mcgonagall nos intercepta a Ginny y a mi para llevarnos corriendo hasta la enfermería. Por entonces yo ya tenia la seguridad de que algo malo les había pasado._

_Ron ha sido envenenado._

_Ginny camina de un lado para otro como un perro enjaulado. Ni siquiera tengo ánimos para pedirle que pare. Son casi las ocho de la tarde, y llevamos todo el día frente a la puerta de la enfermeria, pero nadie nos ha dicho nada aún. Harry ha salido, pálido y demudado, para contarnos la terrible historia. __Esa botella estaba destinada a Dumbledore. Ya es mala suerte que Sluhgorn le ofreciese a Ron una copa tras librearle del efecto de aquel estúpido filtro de Ron. El día de su cumpleaños, ha estado a punto de ser el de su muerte._

_Cuando al fin nos dejan entrar, tanto Ginny como yo corremos literalmente hacia la cama. Con un nudo en el estómago cojo la mano de Ron y me quedo junto a él en silencio. He estado a punto de perderlo. No puedo ni imaginármelo. Le miro con verdadera angustia y pienso en lo estúpida que he sido. Que más da con quien se bese, es mi mejor amigo, y no soportaría perderlo. Los celos me han cegado, creí que podría tener a Ron siempre pendiente de mi, y no es así. Pero le quiero, tal vez no de la manera que hasta ahora imaginaba, pero le quiero de todas formas._

_Harry me mira sin decir nada. Él también está pálido y asustado, y me imagino lo terrible que ha tenido que ser para él. De no ser por el libro del príncipe mestizo, él jamás habría sabido que un beozar era el antídoto para todos los venenos. Nunca lo reconoceré delante de él, pero doy gracias interiormente a ese príncipe, quien quiera que sea._

_Al cabo de unos minutos me incorporo a la conversación que se desarrolla en torno a mi. Y no puedo evitar dar mi opinión sobre el tema. Esta claro que tanto el culpable de la maldición de Katie Bell como del envenenamiento de Ron son la misma persona. La intención no era asesinar a ninguno de ellos, pero es inquietante que al agresor no le importe en absoluto a cuantos tenga que dañar para conseguir su objetivo. Aprieto la mano de Ron con fuerza, y juro en silencio que descubriré quien le ha hecho esto a mi mejor amigo. _

_En ese momento la señora Pomfrey nos advierte de que solo se permiten seis visitas a la vez, y yo y Harry salimos con Hagrid de la enfermería. Camino ausente al lado de ellos, aún asustada por todo lo que acaba de pasar. Hagrid habla de que Dumbledore esta preocupado por los intentos de asesinato, y de que la amenaza de cerrar la escuala planea de nuevo sobre nuestras cabezas. Eso me llena de ansiedad. __Es entonces cuando el guardabosques insinúa sin querer que el director del colegio está enfadado con su ex profesor de pociones. Hagrid, como siempre, habla más de la cuenta, y finalmente no tiene más remedio que contarnos la conversación que oyó en el bosque prohibido, en la que Dumbledore discutía con Snape y le instaba a seguir con lo acordado y vigilar además a la casa Slytherin. Harry me mira elocuentemente, y yo siento una repentina ira crecer en mi interior._

_En cuanto llegamos a la sala común, Harry sube a los dormitorios de los chicos, y yo finjo hacer lo mismo pero, sin que nadie me vea, me escabullo por el hueco del retrato, y me encamino rápidamente hacia las mazmorras._

_Ya es noche cerrada, y nos hemos librado de una buena antes con Filch, pero a mi me da igual. Solo sé que Ron ha estado a punto de morir, y que Snape sabe porque. Dumbledore le ha encargado vigilar la casa Slytherin ¿Es Draco el culpable de los intentos de asesinato? ¿Tenía Harry razón? _

_¿Por qué Dumbledore se ha enfadado con Snape? ¿He hecho mal confiando en él todos estos años?_

_Pronto llego ante la puerta de su despacho. No volvía allí desde los castigos de principio de curso. Y parece que hayan pasado siglos desde entonces. Toco la puerta con los nudillos. Y siento como todo el aplomo y el valor que me han llevado hasta alli han ido desapareciendo durante el trayecto. Pero mi ira aún continua, intacta. Nadie me invita a entrar, y pienso que lo más probable es que Snape ya esté durmiendo, pero aun así, abro la puerta y entro decididamente. Me sorprendo a mi misma por mi temeridad, pero algo distinto me guía esta noche. Ron ha estado a punto de morir._

_Snape levanta la cabeza de la mesa, y sus ojos se abren levemente al verme cruzar la puerta como un huracan sin haber sido invitada. Me dirijo en dos rápidas zancadas hacia su mesa y le contemplo intentando imprimir en mi mirada el mismo odio que me dirigía él a mi hace tan solo unos días. _

—_¿Se puede saber que cree que está haciendo, Granger?_

_Su tono frio y peligroso no me intimida. Esta noche no. Avanzo un par de pasos hacia él, hasta colocarme a dos palmos de su mesa. Le miro con la mandíbula apretada y la respiración entrecortada._

—_Quien ha sido_

—_Largo de aquí, Granger __— v__uelve a dirigir la vista hacia abajo y su pluma comienza a rasgar de nuevo el papel. Yo ya estoy fuera de mi, y olvido totalmente a quien tengo delante. Descargo un puño sobre la mesa, que apenas se estremece, aunque el eco del impacto resuena por todo el despacho. _

—_¡Quien ha sido!_

_Snape se levanta bruscamente y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar rodea su mesa y me agarra del brazo, apretándolo con fuerza._

__

— _¿Te has vuelto loca, Granger? __— __su voz es casi un siseo furioso, y noto como vuelve a contemplarme con esa mezcla de odio y repulsión. Pero esta vez intento no dejarme amedrentar. Aunque por dentro estoy hecha un amasijo de nervios, no intento apartarme, y clavo mis ojos en los suyos, intentando mirarle con el mismo desprecio con el que él me mira a mi._

__

—_¡Quien ha envenenado a Ron! __— __noto como mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas solo de recordarlo. Parpadeo fuertemente y me obligo a mi misma a luchar contra ellas. Él no puede verme llorar. __Snape me mira largamente, y yo percibo que el odio ha desaparecido. Aunque aún sigue aferrando mi brazo con fuerza. Pero a mi no me importa. Sé que esta mal pero no me importa. Me recorre la cara con los ojos, y siento como si me estuviera examinando._

___— __No sé quien ha envenenado a Weasley, ni me importa __— __dice con la malicia que le caracteriza__— __tampoco es que hubiera sido una gran perdida…_

__

— Si que lo sabe— ignoro la pulla, ya que no debo desviarme de mi objetivo — y sé que Dumbledore también — percibo un ligero cambio en su expresión, y sus ojos parecen abrirse levemente. Eso no se lo esperaba — No pretendo que me lo diga. Solo quiero que sepa que como ese miserable vuelva a hacer daño a Ron o a alguno de mis amigos, será lo ultimo que haga en su vida. Se quien es, e iré a por él.

_Se hace el silencio. Él me contempla , imperturbable como siempre, aunque yo sé que ha captado mi mensaje. Sé que él sabe que no lo digo por decir, y que cumpliré mi promesa. Sé que él sabe que yo ya conozco la identidad del asesino. Y sé que él sabe que a mi no se me puede engañar. Me da igual los líos que se traiga con Dumbledore, o con Malfoy, me trae completamente sin cuidado. Yo solo quiero que deje en paz a mis amigos._

_Snape sigue agarrándome del brazo. Y lo hace con tanta fuerza que empiezo a sentir como la circulación se ralentiza, y como mi mano se duerme poco a poco. A mi sigue sin importarme en absoluto. Una vez dicho lo que tenía que decir, me da igual lo que pase ahora._

_— Que gesto tan Gryffindor — se inclina sobre mi mientras me lo dice. Y yo puedo ver a la perfección todo el sarcasmo reflejado en su pálida cara. Esboza una media sonrisa irónica, pero yo no cedo a la provocación. Ahora estoy a otras cosas._

_No le tenía tan cerca desde la noche de la fiesta. El despacho está en la penumbra, tan solo iluminado por la tenue luz proveniente de la pequeña chimenea que hay al fondo de la estancia. Y sus rasgos se enmarcan por el juego de luces que provoca el cálido fuego. Me gustaría poder decirle tantas cosas. Pero ni yo misma me entiendo. Es entonces cuando el tiempo parece detenerse, y de repente solo estamos él y yo, mi brazo rodeado por su fría mano, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada sobre la mía, y sus labios, otra vez tan cerca de mi._

_No se quién inicia el movimiento esta vez. Pero sé que ahora soy plenamente consciente de mis actos y pensamientos. Asi que no hay excusa que valga para explicar por que me pongo ligeramente de puntillas, y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar, y por que ese beso me sabe a gloria. __Sé que él también inclina su cabeza, y que son sus labios los que rozan primero los míos, haciéndome estremecer. Casi no puedo contener un gemido. Tantos meses esperándolo. Asi que era eso lo que me pasaba, que lo anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas, que quería volver a besarlo. Me dejo llevar de tal manera por los sentimientos que me embargan que casi me olvido de todo lo que conlleva lo que estamos haciendo._

_No es que no haya besado a nadie antes. Lo de Victor Krum me gustó. Pero no fue nada comparado a lo que siento ahora mismo. Nada que ver con ese extraño hormigueo que se extiende desde mi estómago, y que atraviesa todo mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica._

_Con un movimiento brusco Snape se separa de mi y suelta mi brazo, que se desliza inerte hasta mi costado. Dejo caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre las plantas de mis pies y abro los ojos. Terriblemente desolada de nuevo. Es como si me faltara el aire. Y para empeorar más las cosas, él me está mirando de nuevo con ese odio tan sumamente intenso. Que me hace empequeñecer._

_— Largo — su voz es apenas un siseo. Pero tan profundo y cortante que me provoca un escalofrío. __No lo tiene que repetir dos veces. No podría soportar esa mirada por más tiempo, me parte en mil pedazos. Conteniendo las lágrimas que luchan de nuevo por salir, salgo de allí a la carrera, sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta tras de mi…_

Lo sé, sé lo que he visto. Sé que es imposible que él este aquí, en el bosque de Dean, en este preciso instante, pero el destello plateado es el simbolo inequivoco de un patronus. Y el sonido susurrante de una capa, y la fugaz visión de una sombra oscura es todo lo que necesito para correr en busca de un espejismo

Además, y aunque parezca una locura. Hay algo de él en el ambiente. Puedo notarlo.

Llego a un pequeño claro en el bosque, justo a tiempo de ver a alguien desaparecerse. Unos oscuros ojos se clavan sobre mi antes de desvanecerse en el aire. Y siento como si me acabaran de echar un jarro de agua fría a la cara. Caigo al suelo de rodillas. Era él, estoy segura. Ha estado aquí, a dos metros de mi. No puede ser.

Me tapo la cara con las manos y rompo a llorar. Lloro por todo, lloro por él, lloro por mis padres, por Ron, por la guerra, por no poder volver a Hogwarts, por este destino incierto… Lloro por mi, por no poder ser más fuerte. Lloro y lloro hasta reventar e, increíblemente, me siento mucho mejor. Por lo menos ahora sé que él aún sigue vivo.

Oigo voces llamándome desde la tienda. La voz de Harry, y junto a él la inconfundible voz de... No puede ser. ¡Es Ron! ¡Ha vuelto!

Me levanto con decisión y seco mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Mis amigos me necesitan, y yo debo ser fuerte, quiero ser fuerte…

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí por el momento. Lo siento si este capitulo no tiene mucha emoción, es que quiero que se vea bien claro la evolución de los sentimientos de Hermione. No me gusta precipitarme. Os prometo que el próximo capitulo, ya tendrá más chicha.

¡Un saludo!

Un review hace a una ficker feliz^^

v

v

* * *


	6. No sé lo que siento

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece. Solo es una excusa para no estudiar

Si, sigo viva y estoy aquí. Aunque hace meses que no lo parezca :P Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, ni os imaginais lo liadísima que he estado. Creo que de no ser por los exámenes de Septiembre, aún no me habría entrado la inspiración divina para escribir este capítulo xD. Bueno, lo de siempre, espero que os guste, y muchas gracias por todos los reviews y comentarios. Sois vosotras las que de verdad me animáis a continuar con esta historia.

¡A leer! ^^

**

* * *

**

**Cap 6: No se lo que siento**

— ¡Esto no es ningún juego, Harry, ni ningún ejercicio práctico! ¡Esto es la vida real, y Dumbledore te dejó instrucciones especificas: encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes! Ese símbolo no significa nada, olvídate de las reliquias de la muerte, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de desviarnos de nuestro objetivo…

Soy consciente de que Harry apenas me escucha, pero aun así no puedo dejar de gritarle. Tal vez lo haga para liberar toda la tensión acumulada en las últimas horas. Tal vez solo sea para desquitarme con alguien por todo lo que nos está pasando. Ahogando un bufido, salgo de la tienda para hacer la primera guardia. Veo por el rabillo del ojo, como Ron hace el amago de seguirme. Finalmente el pelirrojo se queda clavado en su sitio, observando en silencio mis movimientos.

"Oh, no Ron Weasley, no va a ser tan fácil"

Tal vez ya no esté tan enfadada con él como al principio. Pero aún sigo guardándole rencor por habernos abandonado. Aún sigo evitándole, porque inconscientemente aún no quiero mantener _esa _conversación con él.

Me siento en la entrada de la tienda, y abro un libro con decisión. Mis ojos apenas rozan las páginas porque no quiero leer en ese momento, solo fingir que lo hago. Miro a Ron con disimulo, y veo que está preparando té para todos. Esbozo una sonrisa y vuelvo la vista al frente. Está cambiado, muy cambiado. Es como si el haberse ido le hubiera hecho madurar de golpe. No es el mismo de antes. Pero claro, yo tampoco soy la misma. Creí que la vuelta de Ron había desempolvado mi cabeza, y que por fin mi cerebro había ideado un buen plan. Creí que el hecho de que el pelirrojo hubiera regresado bastaría para apartar todos aquellos oscuros pensamientos de mi cabeza y centrarme de una vez en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Pero la idea de ir a visitar a Xenophilius Lovegood había resultado ser peor que la de ir hasta Godric`s Holow.

¿Quién podría haberlo imaginado? En mi cabeza intentaba aún defender a aquel pobre hombre. Se habían llevado a su hija. Se habían llevado a Luna… Pero yo estaba segura de que la Ravenclaw no apoyaría en ningún momento la actitud de su padre. Sabía de buena gana que ella era muchísimo más valiente que él.

Y por otro lado estaba todo aquel asunto de las "Reliquias de la muerte", ahogo un resoplido y paso bruscamente la página del libro. Ron me mira con mal disimulo, pero yo no le hago caso. Las reliquias de la muerte… vaya estupidez, y yo que creía que nos podrían llevar a algún lado, y han resultado ser solo un cuento para niños. Si Hermione, te has lucido. Y ahora había que disuadir a Harry para que comprendiera que las famosas reliquias no eran más que una sarta de tonterías.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, y pienso con escepticismo que eso no es tan fácil. La terquedad de Harry es algo de lo que el moreno ha hecho gala desde primer curso. Recuerdo que el año pasado me vi en la misma situación, cuando él se empeñaba en seguir a Malfoy, en lugar de conseguir aquel recuerdo de Slughorn, tan sumamente importante para Dumbledore….

_— Ahí no vas a encontrar nada_

_— No empieces Hermione. Si no llega a ser por el príncipe, ahora Ron no estaría aquí sentado_

_— Estaría aquí sentado si hubieras escuchado a Snape en primero_

_Observo con desdén como Harry me ignora olímpicamente y continua centrado en ese horrible libro. Ron, sentado a mi lado, espera pacientemente a que le devuelva su redacción, ya corregida y completada por mi. Suspiro y hago la ultima revisión antes de dársela con un sonoro bostezo._

_— ¿Estás bien Hermione? — Ron me mira con algo de preocupación — No tienes buena cara_

_— No es nada — respondo recogiendo mis cosas apresuradamente, no quiero que Ron me vea enrojecer — Últimamente no he dormido muy bien, me voy a la cama. Y Harry, no deberías llevarle la contraria a Snape en la redacción sobre los dementores. Se enfadará_

_El moreno se encoge de hombros y continua inmerso en la lectura de su libro. Yo sonrío para mis adentros, sabiendo que nada de lo que le diga le hará cambiar de opinión. Me despido de los dos y me encamino hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. _

_En cuanto llego me tumbo sobre la cama sin ni siquiera ponerme el pijama. No le he dicho a Ron ninguna mentira, en las últimas semanas apenas he pegado ojo. Y el porqué estaba muy claro._

_Involuntariamente me llevo la mano a los labios, y los rozo suavemente con los dedos. Aún puedo sentir su sabor en mi piel, su calor. Nunca lo habría imaginado… Ahogando un gemido exasperado me doy la vuelta y escondo mi cara en la almohada. Sé que no puedo seguir así, que los exámenes se acercan, y que mi cabeza sigue totalmente en otra parte. Pero a__hora no me puedo refugiar en la excusa del alcohol. Ahora no puedo fingir que no me acuerdo de nada, y mirar hacia otro lado ignorando las cosas. Yo estaba allí, plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Yo lo deseaba, lo quería. Y si mis sentidos no me engañan. Él lo quería también._

_Aprieto las manos contra mi cabeza, como si la presión pudiera hacer desaparecer los recuerdos. Quisiera olvidarme de toda esta locura, y seguir con mi vida… pero no soy capaz. Y aunque pudiera, una parte de mi se niega en rotundo a hacerlo. Esa Hermione consciente y consecuente con sus actos no me deja pasar página. Maldigo esa parte de mi mientras pienso que esto es demasiado. ¿Cómo se supone que debo afrontarlo? ¿Debo hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? Eso es lo que él está haciendo, eso es lo que espera de mi. Pero yo nunca he tenido ese don para ignorar totalmente los sentimientos tanto propios como ajenos. Y no lo tendré jamás…_

_Cierro mis ojos fuertemente, deseando que la solución a mis problemas y a mi estado de confusión mental, llegue volando por la ventana. Pero como obviamente no lo hace, intento despejar mi mente, y me preparo para otra cruel noche sin apenas pegar ojo…_

_._

_._

_._

_— ¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! — doy un respingo y miro a mi alrededor algo aturdida. El profesor de aparición, Twycross, me mira algo confuso. Y Ron, me da un codazo para que vuelva con ellos al mundo real. Esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa y él hombrecillo parece darse por satisfecho, porque le da un sorbo a su copa de vino de elfo, y vuelve la cabeza, para continuar conversando con el corro de alumnos que le rodean._

_— Decía que ejecutas a la perfección las tres des — susurra Ron a mi oído. Yo asiento y miro hacia otro lado. Tengo la cabeza totalmente en otra parte. Ron me mira como si fuera un bicho raro, y poco después comienza a observar con disimulo todos los movimientos que hace la camarera de las tres escobas, la guapa Rosmerta. Me sorprendo al no sentir la habitual punzada de celos que notaba siempre que Ron se fijaba en ella. Bajo la cabeza algo abatida, ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. _

_Me disculpo con Ron, diciéndole que necesito tomar algo de aire fresco, y rechazo su proposición de acompañarme. Solo necesito estar sola durante un rato. Noto los ojos del pelirrojo sobre mi durante todo mi trayecto hacia la puerta. Me gustaría poder explicarle todo lo que me pasa, me gustaría poder contárselo a alguien. Pero sé que eso es imposible. __Salgo hacia el exterior y cierro los ojos, dejando que los suaves rayos de sol acaricien mi cara. Hace una preciosa mañana de primavera. Harry ha sido un completo estúpido al querer quedarse en el castillo, emperrándose en seguir a Malfoy a todas partes con su capa de invisibilidad. Frunzo el ceño con disgusto, ya que se había quedado, por lo menos podía haber dedicado la mañana a otra cosa, como, por ejemplo, a arrancarle aquel pensamiento a Slughorn…_

_Pero los días pasaban y Harry no lo conseguía. Y, lo que era peor, ni Ron ni yo, poníamos demasiado empeño en ayudarle. El pelirrojo, que se veía desbordado por la cantidad ingente de trabajos, deberes y apuntes que completar, se las tenía que ver con un problema adicional, y era la presencia de Lavender, que le seguía a todas partes, y de la que no podía deshacerse ni para ir al baño. A mi todo aquello ya me provocaba la risa. Y yo,__ aparte de increpar a Harry siempre que podía para que no cejase en su empeño, no es que hiciera mucho más para ayudarle. Quedaba menos de una semana para que Marzo acabase. Los trabajos se me acumulaban, y apenas había empezado a organizarme para los exámenes de Junio. No sabía si era el estrés o el no saber como actuar pero algo tan sencillo como ir a clase y concentrarme, se me hacía tan difícil como volar en una escoba. Sobretodo si se trataba de SU clase. Frunzo el ceño y aprieto el paso, alejándome involuntariamente del pueblo mágico. _

_¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan imperturbable? ¡Si fue él quien me besó! ¿O había sido yo? La verdad es que daba igual. Los dos estábamos allí, no importaba quien hubiera iniciado el movimiento. La cuestión era, que yo me había besado con mi profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y lo más terrible de todo, y lo que más miedo me daba, era que me estaba dando cuenta de que sentía algo más que odio hacia Severus Snape._

_Miro a todas partes con temor, como si alguien pudiera entrar en mi cabeza en cualquier momento, y adivinar mis sórdidos pensamientos. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me alejo del camino, y me adentro en el pequeño bosque que rodea Hogsmeade, un acogedor riachuelo lo cruza de cabo a rabo. Y es allí hacia donde me dirijo._

_Nunca pensé que él fuera a estar en un lugar así._

_Nunca se me habría ocurrido ni pensarlo, pero su figura negra es inconfundible y destaca enormemente entre la verde maleza. Está en el centro del claro, contemplando pensativo las suaves ondas que forma el agua al ser arrastrada por la corriente. Me detengo en seco a dos metros de él. Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Pero es demasiado tarde para darse la vuelta. Y realmente tampoco quiero irme. Le observo en silencio aprovechando que él no me ha visto todavía. Su oscura presencia no desentona con el paisaje que le rodea, ya que a pesar de que hoy hace una clara mañana, los rayos de sol apenas se filtran a través de las espesas ramas. Contempla el bosque con una mirada profunda, penetrante. De esas que me hacen estremecer. Si no fuera porque se trata de Snape, diría que esta allí con la única intención de despejar la mente, igual que pretendía hacer yo._

_Contengo un respingo cuando gira la cabeza y me mira, en una mirada totalmente inexpresiva. Siento como el vello de mi piel se eriza, pero esta vez no salgo huyendo. Trago saliva, y me obligo a mi misma a quedarme en mi sitio, a no huir. No hay nada de que huir._

_Con un paso mas firme de lo que en realidad me siento, reanudo la marcha, acortando la escasa distancia que nos separa. Sin inmutarme por los oscuros ojos de mi profesor que en ese momento no se apartan de mi, paso a su lado, y me siento en la orilla del río. _

"_El maldito bosque no es suyo" pienso mientras intento controlar mi respiración. Aquello no estaba bien y yo lo sabía. Pero ya me había hartado. Me había cansado de huir, de huir y esconderme. Yo era Hermione Granger, y no era un problema que podía hacer desaparecer a su antojo. Yo iba a seguir allí, le gustase a él o no. _

_Me quito ambos tenis y hundo mis pies en el agua, acto seguido, me deshago de mi chaqueta y la dejo a un lado, dejando que la frescura del aire me acaricie la piel. Oigo el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose sobre las hojas secas, y cierro los ojos, pensando con desasosiego que él se va a ir, que va a seguir fingiendo que yo no soy nada, que no soy nadie. Los abro al darme cuenta de que los pasos se aproximan en lugar de alejarse, y de que mi profesor se encuentra en ese momento detrás mía, a escasos centímetros de mi._

_En esos momentos mi respiración esta ya fuera de si, y doy gracias a dios el haberme sentado, ya que los nervios han hecho presa de mi. Él no dice nada, y yo decido aprovechar la oportunidad de una vez por todas. Estoy muy asustada, pero ya es hora de que me decida a hablar, ya es hora de dejar de esconderse detrás de un caparazón._

_— No puede seguir ignorándome, profesor- intento controlar el temblor de mi voz, y creo que a duras penas lo consigo — Puede intentarlo pero yo… yo no voy a irme a ningÚn sitio…_

_— No pretendo que se vaya a ninguna parte, Granger. No sea estúpida_

_Su voz, grave y profunda, me atraviesa la piel, haciéndome estremecer. Tiene el terrible don de hacerme sentir idiota en cualquier momento y lugar. Y ahora ya no sé ni lo que quería decir. Solo sé que tal vez no vuelva a tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, y debo aprovecharla al máximo. Cojo aire y lo echo todo de golpe._

_— Nos besamos… — mi voz es apenas un debil murmullo_

_— Lo sé — lo dice en un tono irónico, remarcando una evidencia. Pero yo continuo sin más_

_— Nos besamos y yo… yo no sé… — mierda. Por que tenia que ser tan condenadamente difícil. Desde luego, él no ayudaba en absoluto._

_— Es algo que jamás debió ocurrir — lo dice casi en un gruñido rabioso- Olvídalo, Granger._

_Saco lo pies del agua y me levanto lentamente del suelo. ¿Qué lo olvide? Tiene hasta gracia y todo. Me doy la vuelta con decisión, mi postura intenta ser firme y mis puños están fuertemente apretados. Intento demostrar con gestos un valor que desde luego no tengo._

_— No puedo olvidarlo — ahogo un suspiro de alivio al ver que él tiene el ceño fruncido, pero que no me está mirando con aquel odio al que me tenía acostumbrada — No puede pedirme eso._

_— Con lo inteligente que eres para ciertas cosas, Granger. Demuestras una rematada estupidez para otras — arremete contra mi, pero yo ya no me asusto. Y más porque veo como una sombra de preocupación cruza brevemente sus oscuros ojos. Bien. Al fin y al cabo, ha resultado no ser de piedra- Lárgate de aquí antes de que…_

_— ¿Antes de que…? — me aproximo a él esbozando una triste sonrisa. No puedo controlarme. Me veo a mi misma acercandome a Snape hasta casi rozarlo. Veo como él se contiene para no dar un paso atrás. Veo como se queda firme y estático en su sitio, observando como me acerco con una expresión totalmente hierática- Quíteme puntos, castígueme si quiere, puede….- trago saliva- puede incluso expulsarme. Pero no pienso dejarlo pasar_

_Estoy justo debajo suya. Él es tan alto que me obliga a estirar el cuello para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. Le sostengo la mirada intentando no desaparecerme allí mismo. Las tres D de Twycross me resultan muy apetecibles en este momento. Pero no debo marcharme, no se como dejé que esto pasara, pero si me voy ahora jamás sabre si… Dios, me gustaría tanto saber que demonios está pensando…_

_— No tienes ni idea, Granger… — me sorprende el tono suave que tienen sus palabras. No hay rencor, ni odio en ellas. Son casi melancólicas- Hay cosas que tu jamás podrás ni imaginar. Que ni por asomo podrías entender…_

_— Me da igual — lo digo casi entre dientes, imprimiendo toda la seguridad de la que soy capaz. Él tiene que comprender, que a mi todo eso ya no me importa. No sé exactamente en que momento dejó de importarme. Pero la Hermione racional y buena, se había marchado hace un buen rato. _

_— ¿Te da igual? — él alza una ceja con notable escepticismo. Yo me acerco un poco más, y casi puedo sentir su calor a traves de la túnica negra. Pero él no se mueve ni un centímetro. Tal vez sus músculos estén un poco más tiesos, y su postura sea más envarada de lo normal. Pero no hace nada que indique que mi presencie le altera de alguna forma — Que idiota eres, Granger_

_— Si…— me acerco un poco más, y en un repentino gesto, apoyo mis manos en su pecho — Soy idiota_

_Él me agarra por las muñecas y tira de mis manos hacia atrás. Su gesto es furioso, pero a mi ya no me asusta_

_— ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?_

_— Lo que usted no se atreve a hacer_

_Soy Gryffindor, lo llevo en la sangre. No puedo dejarlo pasar, no puedo olvidarlo. No puedo mirar hacia otro lado, ni fingir que aquello no estaba pasando. Estoy asustada. Por Merlín, estoy rematadamente asustada por todo lo que estoy sintiendo, y no debería sentir. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Asi que sin darle tiempo a replicar, me pongo de puntillas y le beso. Como nunca antes había besado a nadie._

_Él ahoga un gemido, o una especie de gruñido, cuando siente mis labios sobre los suyos. Soy consciente de que intenta resistirse, y de que podría apartarme de un solo empujon sin apenas esfuerzo, pero no lo hace. Sonrío para mis adentros. Sé que no lo va a hacer._

_Me siento distinta, nueva, más valiente. La Hermione de antes jamás se habría pegado a su profesor de aquella manera. La Hermione de antes nunca le habría buscado así, provocándole, incitándole a seguir. Pero en mi interior sentía, y sabía, que si ya había llegado hasta aquí, ahora era capaz de cualquier cosa._

_Giro mi cabeza y le vuelvo a besar. Inconscientemente sus manos dejan de presionar mis muñecas, y yo las llevo detrás de su cabeza, entrelazandolas tras su cuello. Timidamente, abro mi boca y dejo que él la invada con su lengua. Una de sus manos está en mi nuca, y con ella profundiza el beso. Yo contengo un gemido. Es como si cientos de mariposas se hubieran asentado en mi estómago. Y se que si él no me estuviera rodeando la espalda con su brazo, yo me habría desplomado sobre el suelo de inmediato. _

_Aquello no debería estar ran bien, no debería producirme esa sensación de bienestar. Tengo los ojos cerrados y me siento casi flotar. Esta mal y lo sé, sé que no debería gustarme besar a Severus Snape._

_El beso se interrumpe bruscamente y él se aparta de mi, imponiendo una prudente distancia. Yo no me atrevo ni a mirarle. "No, otra vez no". No soportaría volver a encontrarme con esos ojos enchidos por el odio. No soportaría otro rechazo por su parte._

_Oigo un familiar sonido, y cuando levanto la cabeza, descubro con sorpresa que mi profesor acaba de desaparecerse. Abro la boca, formando una o que de seguro es muy comica. "Se ha marchado". No me lo puedo creer. Maldito Slytherin arrogante incapaz de afrontar sus propios sentimientos. Resultaba increible que hubiera salido corriendo. Siento como la tristeza empieza a ser sustituida por otro sentimiento, más familiar en mi. La ira._

_Me pongo los tenis y la chaqueta con brusquedad. De seguro Ron ya llevará un buen rato buscándome. Salgo del bosque a grandes zancadas, luchando por contener mi indignación para que Ron no se de cuenta de que algo me pasa._

"_Esto no va a quedar asi" " Por Merlín que no"_

_._

_._

_La semana transcurre penosamente. Ron ha estado histérico durante días, y al final eso le ha pasado factura. El pobre ha suspendido el examen de aparición, intento consolarle como puedo, pero yo tengo mis propias preocupaciones. Harry continua obcecado con Malfoy, y fracasa en su intento de sonsacarle el recuerdo a Slughorn. Pero parece que hoy las cosas han dado un giro inesperado. Una carta de Hagrid, comunicándonos que su acrumantula ha muerto, nos ha dado la idea. La poción de Felix Felicitis le ayudará._

_Me escabullo como puedo por el hueco del retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor. Lavender está gritando a Ron, otra vez. Se ha puesto hecha una furia cuando nos ha visto bajar juntos del dormitorio de los chicos. Sonrío irónicamente mientras me dirijo al gran comedor. "Si ella supiera…"_

_Me siento al lado de Ginny. Ella tambien está discutiendo con Dean. Cierro los ojos y me masajeo las sienes. ¿Es que todo el mundo tiene que discutir hoy? Apenas he pegado ojo en días, y me duele terriblemente la cabeza. Involuntariamente, miro con disimulo la mesa de los profesores. Es un pequeño ritual que hago todos los dias. Él no está, claro… como todos los dias. Suspiro y pincho furiosamente un trozo de pavo. Ginny interrumpe sus gritos y me mira con preocupación._

_— ¿Te pasa algo Hermione? — la pelirroja le da la espalda a Dean, que parece debatirse entre la furia y el desconcierto — Tienes mala cara_

_— No pasa nada, Ginny — tengo que negarlo todo. Como siempre. Creo que eso es lo que me hará enloquecer, tener que disimular con todos que nada me pasa. Que estoy bien._

_Pero no estoy bien. En absoluto. Bruscamente, dejo los cubiertos sobre el plato y me levanto de la mesa — Tengo que ir a hacer una cosa. Hasta luego_

_— Hermione, espera…_

_Yo ya no la escucho. Toda la ira, toda la rabia que llevo acumulando desde hace días, se ven ahora condensadas en una furiosa determinación. Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. No me detengo ni miro atrás. Ni siquiera cuando atravieso a toda velocidad el vestibulo del colegio, ni siquiera cuando me adentro en las profundas y frías mazmorras. No sé muy bien lo que hago, pero sé que tengo que hacer algo, o me volveré loca. __En apenas unos minutos llego hasta la puerta de su despacho. Me detengo un segundo. Sería prudente llamar, no quiero que él se enfade antes de tener la oportunidad de decir todo lo que tengo que decir. Llamo con los nudillos. Nada. Tal vez no este allí._

_Abro la puerta y entro timidamente. Abarco todo el despacho con la mirada. Este está casi a oscuras. Miro al fondo y apunto con la varita a la chimenea…_

_— Incendio_

_Ahora está mucho mejor. Entro y cierro la puerta tras de mi. Sus cosas aún están sobre la mesa, y eso significa que volverá. Recuerdo que siempre recogía todo antes de marcharse. Miro con nostalgia a mi alrededor. Debo de ser la única alumna de Hogwarts a la que ese despacho le trae buenos recuerdos. Allí empezó todo. Solo que yo aún no lo sabía._

_Doy un respingo cuando las llamas de la chimenea se vuelven verdes, y una figura tambaleante surge de ellas. Severus Snape sale de los polvos flu envuelto en una gruesa capa de viaje negra. Puedo ver a la perfeccion, como su rostro está muy palido, casi macilento, y como se agarra el brazo derecho con fuerza. Levanta la cabeza y me observa con una mueca de asombro en la cara._

_Yo le miro asustada, sin saber bien que decir. A veces maldigo mi perspicacia, porque soy demasiado lista como para no saber de donde viene. Y él me conoce demasiado como para suponer que ya lo he adivinado. En seguida recompone su expresión, y me mira con una mueca de desprecio, mientras se incorpora, y se quita la capa de viaje._

_— ¿A que debo el placer Granger?_

_— Yo quería…- no puedo dejar de observar su cara, que parece haber perdido todo el color. Intuyo con temor que no debe de haber sido una reunión muy agradable — Yo quería hablar con usted_

_— Como habrá podido observar, este no es ni el momento ni el lugar apropiados, asi que…_

_— Tampoco era apropiado cuando nos besamos aquí hace apenas un mes. O el otro día en el bosque — el color desaparece definitivamente de su rostro. Y yo sé que debe estar muy debil porque me contesta con la voz algo ronca por el cansancio._

_— Váyase inmediatamente de mi despacho_

_Yo doy un paso al frente. No pienso marcharme, estoy en mi total derecho de estar allí. Si me quiere hechar, tendrá que hacerlo por la fuerza. Veo en sus ojos que él se ha percatado de mis intenciones. Y conteniendo una mueca de dolor, avanza hacia mi lentamente._

_— No se lo pienso repetir, Granger_

_— ¿Es que no tiene usted ningún tipo de sentimientos?- me duele, no quiero que él lo note pero su indiferencia me hace daño. Mi barbillla tiembla ligeramente y yo lucho por contenerme- ¿Es que no es capaz de sentir nada?_

_— Si, Granger. Ahora mismo estoy sintiendo irritación y enfado. Asi que si no quiere que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda, se irá inmediatamente de aquí._

_— No me voy — ahora me tocaba a mi ser intransigente. Me cruzo de brazos y me quedo parada en medio de la estancia. Sé que es una actitud de niña tonta, pero él me mira sin ocultar su sorpresa._

_— Oh, le aseguro que si se irá — parece divertido, cosa que me sorprende. Hace el amago de ir hacia la puerta pero yo me interpongo en su camino, algo bastante ridículo ya que me saca al menos dos cabezas — Vamos, Granger, no lo estropee más. Se ha besado… — recalca cada palabra regodeándose en el rubor que empieza a teñir mis mejillas — con su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, docente de este centro, considerablemente mayor que usted, y exmortifago por lo que usted sabe. _

_— Usted también se besó conmigo — no es un argumento muy bueno. Pero es la verdad al fin y al cabo. La terrible, y abrumadora verdad. Y yo no iba a dejar que la olvidara. Mal que le pesase._

_— Gracias, Granger. Ya me había dado cuenta sin su aclaración_

_Nos quedamos en silencio. Observándonos el uno al otro sin hacer o decir nada. Yo puedo intuir por su ceño fruncido que mi actitud le confunde, aunque no lo demuestra explícitamente. _

_— ¿Es que es tan difícil de aceptar?_

_— ¿Qué usted pueda estar sintiendo eso por mi? Si- no lo dice pretendiendo inspirar lástima, o pena. Es lo que cree en realidad, lo que creeria cualquiera. Y yo lo sé. El nunca lo buscó, solo dejó que pasara. Al igual que yo…_

_— Pues lo siento…— mis piernas empiezan a temblar, y mi voz se pierde en el aire. Me siento terriblemente cansada, y la tensión de los últimos días se acumula de golpe sobre mi — Lo siento y… si usted quiere que me vaya yo me iré. Pero solo quería que lo supiera…_

_Giro la cabeza y parpadeo con furia. No quiero llorar delante de él. No quiero que se ría más de mi. Me siento tan estúpida… tan infantil. _

_— No quiero que se vaya, Granger — lo dice a regañadientes, como si le costara. No sé en que momento se ha acercado hasta mi. Pero ahora le tengo a tan solo unos palmos. Yo le miro con los dientes apretados, frotándome los ojos con furia — Pero esto, es absurdo, y no puede ser_

_No le oí acabar la frase. Tan solo me quedé con sus primera palabras, que se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez, acompañadas de una sensación de indescriptible regocijo. " No quiero que se vaya" " No quiero que se vaya, Granger"_

_Él me mira sorprendido al ver mi pequeña sonrisa. Y alza las cejas con exasperación_

_— ¿Es que no ha oido lo que le he…? — se interrumpe bruscamente y se agarra de nuevo el brazo derecho. Esta vez no puede contener la expresión de dolor. Me adelanto un paso hacia él, pero no me atrevo a tocarle_

_— ¿Está bien, profesor..? — me asusto cuando no me contesta. No estoy acostumbrada a verle así. Snape es siempre… Snape. Imperturbable, impretérrito, invulnerable. Nada le afecta, nada le hace daño. Pero ahora parece extremadamente debilitado, y yo no sé que hacer — ¿Puedo hacer algo?_

_Apoya una mano en mi hombro, con intencion de apartarme. Pero la mano se queda ahí, quieta, demasiado debil como para intentarlo siquiera. Él se da cuenta en seguida y la aparta, como si le hubiera dado un chispazo eléctrico. Yo me tambaleo en mi sitio y le miro. Tambien estoy muy cansada, demasiado como para luchar contra él. Agarro su mano, que aún esta quieta en el aire, y sentándome en el suelo, tiro de él hacia abajo._

_- ¿Qué demonios estás… ?_

_— Lo que usted debería hacer. Sentarme y descansar — lo digo con seguridad, aunque por dentro estoy hecha un amasijo de nervios. Mi mano agarra fuertemente la suya, esta fría, y yo la acaricio con mis dedos intentando infundirle algo de calor. Él me mira con su habitual expresión, seria y estática. Pero lentamente, se inclina y se sienta junto a mi. _

_Le observo por el rabillo del ojo, perfectamente consciente de que mi mano aún agarra fuertemente la suya. Ahora ambas están apoyadas en el suelo, una sobre otra. Miro el fuego intentando adoptar su pose de fria indiferencia. Pero creo que no lo consigo. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que me da miedo que pueda oirlo._

_— Me sorprendes, Granger — lo dice sin mirarme, como si estuviera teniendo una revelación. Yo sonrío para mi misma._

_— Lo sé — hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que soy capaz de hacer o decir últimamente. Quien me iba a decir a mi, que acabaría sentada en el despacho de mi profesor, contemplando junto a él el baile de las llamas. Si alguien me hubiera asegurado que me iba a sentir tan indescriptiblemente bien, no le hubiera creido — El otro día… en el bosque… — me da vergüenza preguntar, pero tengo que hacerlo... — ¿se fue por…?_

_Mis ojos se clavan sobre su brazo derecho, al que casi puedo sentir palpitar bajo la tela. Él asiente sin apenas mirarme. Y yo agacho la cabeza, culpable por sentirme tan aliviada y feliz al saber que al final, él no huía de mi. _

_Cierro los ojos y dejo que el calor de las llamas acaricie mi piel. Poco a poco siento como el cansancio me invade, y el sueño perdido regresa a mi con fuerza. Me maldigo a mi misma porque no quiero dormir. Quiero disfrutar de este momento. Un momento que, soy consciente, tal vez no se vuelva a repetir nunca. Comienzo a cabecear sin darme cuenta._

_— Deberias descansar, Granger — él sigue sin mirarme. Pero yo sé que está pendiente de mi. Niego con la cabeza como una niña obstinada_

_— No quiero… quiero estar así — noto como los labios de mi profesor tiemblan sospechosamente, y me sonrío para mis adentros, pensando como parece costarle expresar sus sentimientos._

_— No creas que no te quitaré puntos si mañana te quedas dormida en mi clase — lo dice totalmente en serio, y yo lo sé. Él sabe cual es mi punto debil. Ahogando un bostezo, me echo hacia atrás y me recuesto en el suelo. Esta vez si me mira, sin contener su sorpresa. Yo cierro los ojos y contengo la sonrisa que pugna por salir. _

_Poco a poco, el cansancio y el sueño me invaden y, a pesar de que yo no quiero, mi mente empieza a divagar y mis parpados me pesan con fuerza. Eso, sumado a la terrible sensación de bienestar, hacen que en poco menos de un minuto, me quede dormida como hacia semanas que no lo hacía._

_Lo último que siento antes de dormir, es la mano de mi profesor aún sobre la mía, una breve sensación de frio al alejarme del calor de las llamas, y una intensa calidez, cuando alguien se recuesta a mi lado sin tocarme, y me rodea con un brazo, infundiéndome un calor del que ni él mismo se creia capaz…_

_._

_._

Suspiro y cierro el libro, que se queda en mis manos durante unos minutos. Pensar en aquello no me debería agradar tanto. Es más, ni siquiera debería pensarlo. Recuerdo como al día siguiente había amanecido en mi cama, recuerdo como había desfrutado al ir recordando poco a poco todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Recuerdo la extrañeza de Harry, y de Ron, al ver mi expresión inusitadamente feliz. Recuerdo como Ron había ido a decirme que había roto con Lavender al fin, y como yo le había ignorado olímpicamente. Recuerdo su cara triste…

Su cara… Ron. Ron me está mirando ahora mismo. Tiene una taza de té y se acerca hacia mi con una sonrisa. Yo intento devolvérsela, pero lo máximo que me sale es una mueca torcida. Él se sienta a mi lado, y yo le miro, contenta a pesar de todo de tenerle de nuevo junto a mi.

— No te preocupes por Harry, ya sabes como es cuando se obceca con algo…

— Lo sé — cojo la taza humeante que él me tiende, y le doy un breve sorbo. Está muy caliente, pero está rico — ¿Desde cuando sabes hacer té?

— Bueno — el pelirrojo enrojece levemente, y yo recuerdo cuanto me gustaba la expresión que solía poner cuando se avergonzaba por algo — Fleur me dio un par de clase de cocina avanzada. Ya sabes, por si volvía…

— Eso está muy bien... — mumuro yo dándole otro sorbo al delicioso té de hierbas. La infusión me calienta por dentro y me sienta realmente bien.

— Hermione…— clavo mi vista al frente a la vez que mi corazón empieza a palpitar con fuerza. Conozco ese tono de voz, lo conozco muy bien — Hermione, queria hablar contigo.

Yo no digo nada. Realmente no sé que decir. Es el momento que más llevaba temiendo desde que empezamos los tres este viaje. Y el momento había llegado. Al ver que yo no contestaba Ron decidió continuar.

— Cuando estaba en casa de Bill y Fleur yo... Yo estuve pensando mucho… Y lo siento Hermione, no sabes cuanto. No tenía que haberme marchado, fui un estúpido…

— Tranquilo Ron, no tienes que…

— Si, si tengo que hacerlo Hermione — la voz de Ron suena firme, mucho más firme que la mía en realidad — Me comporté como un imbecil. Pensaba que tu y Harry… que tonteria. Hermione, lo que quería decirte es que yo… Yo me he dado cuenta de que… Hermione yo te…

— Ron — mis manos se aferran a la taza con fuerza. Me estoy quemando pero apenas lo siento. Se me ha formado un nudo en la garganta que me esfuerzo por disipar. No es momento para las lágrimas — Ron yo… yo ya no soy la misma.

Le miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y veo con asombro como mi amigo me sonrie con tristeza. En su expresión percibo que eso era algo que él ya sabía. Y no puedo dejar de sorprenderme

— Lo sé Hermione ¿Qué creías? Es algo de lo que ya me di cuenta el curso pasado. Fui un gilipollas y te perdí. Pero creía que ahora tal vez… No te preocupes

Yo no puedo dejar de mirale con asombro. Ese no es Ron, lo han cambiado. Está demostrando una madurez, y una perspicacia, de las que jamás le creí capaz. Eso hace que me sienta aun más triste por hacerle daño de esa manera. Le miro sin saber que más puedo decir.

— Vete a dormir — sigue sonriéndome, y yo me siento cada vez más miserable por dentro — Yo haré lo que queda de guardia

Asiento y me levanto del suelo. Le devuelvo la taza de té con una débil sonrisa, y me dispongo a meterme en la tienda.

— Hermione

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedo saber quien…?

Siento como me quedo sin respiración, y estoy segura de que mi cara se ha vuelto tan pálida como la propia luna que ahora nos mira desde el cielo. Me doy la vuelta, para que Ron no pueda ver mi expresión de miedo y confusión.

— No Ron. Es mejor asi..

Me meto rapidamente en la tienda y me dirijo a mi cama procurando no mirar a Harry, que escudriña mi libro de "Los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo" con el ceño fruncido. " Es mejor así.." ¿Mejor para quien?

"Lo siento, Ron. Lo siento mucho"

Escondo mi cara entre la almohada, y rompo a llorar en silencio. Algo que, últimamente, hago a la perfección..

- Lo siento….

* * *

Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido?, parece que la cosa marcha al fin. Ya sé que les cuesta, pero no se les puede pedir más a los pobres xD. En serio, espero todos vuestros comentarios y cualquier sugerencia, queja, protesta, o crítica será leida con total gusto :P

¡Un saludo, y muchas gracias por molestaros en leer!

Y recordad...

Un review hace a una escritora feliz

v

v

v


	7. A escondidas

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece

Bueno, como siempre, lamento la tardanza (soy un desastre, lo sé). Pero espero que os guste este capitulo, y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones. Desde aquí, una vez más, muchas gracias por todos vuestros rewiews, sin ellos esta historia no hubiera salido adelante.

¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**

**Cap 7: A escondidas**

— ¡¡Harry no!!

— ¡...demort va tras la varita de Sauco!

Maldita sea. Nos han encontrado.

Las luces se apagan rápidamente, Ron ha accionado el desilusionador. Yo saco mi varita instintivamente y apunto a Harry con ella en la oscuridad. Se oye un Crack, y oigo como Harry ahoga un lamento y se toca la cara con las manos. El hechizo punzante le ocultará el rostro parcialmente y nos dará tiempo. O eso espero.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora. Siento como alguien tira de mi, y noto unas manos, rudas y ásperas, llevar mis brazos a la espalda y obligarme a caminar con brusquedad. Ron grita por mi a mi derecha, pero un puñetazo silencia sus quejas.

— ¡Dejadlo! ¡Dejadlo en paz!

Una voz ronca, perteneciente a la misma persona que me sujeta las manos me hace callar con rabia. Noto su apestoso aliento sobre mi cuello. Y lo reconozco de inmediato. Es Fenrir Greyback, el temible hombre lobo.

— Vaya muchacha tan deliciosa… Que maravilla… me encanta la piel tan suave…

Siento como el estomago me da un vuelco. Y mi cuerpo se convulsiona medio por el terror, medio por el asco que me inspira ese ser que ahora me sujeta y me obliga a caminar. Nos echan sobre el suelo a los tres. Oigo como están pegando a Ron otra vez. Y veo por el rabillo del ojo como uno de ellos examina a Harry de cerca. Se me hace un nudo en el estomago, es como estar inmersa en una terrible pesadilla.

Nos preguntan cosas. Como nos llamamos, que hacíamos aquí. Las mentiras cuelan a duras penas en el caso de Ron e incluso en el de Harry, pero la cosa se tuerce cuando llega mi turno, a pesar de que he sido la más convincente en mis respuestas.

— Por último veamos a nuestra preciosa cautiva… — Greyback agarra mi cara entre sus sucias manos y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos. El tono de su voz, y la forma en que me observa me provoca más de un escalofrío — ¿Sabes que? Te pareces mucho a la chica de esta fotografía… Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia que según todos los indicios viaja con Harry Potter…

— ¡No soy yo! ¡No soy yo! — mi chillido ya lo dice todo, y me maldigo a mi misma por mi falta de valor, y por el temblor que ha empezado a invadir todo mi cuerpo. Alguien, no sé muy bien quien, saca unas gafas redondas de la tienda de campaña con gesto triunfal. Agacho la cabeza y aprieto los dientes, Harry, que está atado a mi lado, no dice nada, y deja que le examinen intentando mantenerse consciente y atento. A mi derecha, Ron apenas se mueve, y eso me llena de terror.

Ahora están gritando, discuten entre ellos sobre que hacer con nosotros. Se habla del ministerio y, entre todo el griterío, acierto a escuchar el nombre de la mansión Malfoy… Clavo la vista en el suelo y lucho por contener las lagrimas. Estamos totalmente perdidos…

Nos obligan a ponernos en pie, y yo apenas puedo contener un gemido asustado. No, debo tranquilizarme, no puedo mostrarles temor. Cierro los ojos mientras me llevan a rastras por la oscuridad. No sé donde están mis amigos, los he perdido de vista. Estoy sola. Y tengo miedo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza… tengo que mantener la calma, mantenerme serena y firme… controlar las lágrimas y el miedo… tengo que hacerlo… por ellos.

.

.

_— ¿A quién miras Harry?_

_El moreno cierra la boca y enrojece a una velocidad asombrosa. Balbucea algo que yo ya ni escucho porque estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas no estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Yo ya sé a ciencia cierta a quien estaba mirando, y sospecho porque se ha puesto colorado, y también tengo una vaga idea de porque todavía no nos lo ha confesado ni a Ron, ni a mi._

_Al fin y al cabo, enamorase de la hermana de tu mejor amigo siempre supone un dilema ¿no?_

_Aunque la verdad es que el problema de Harry no me inspiraba pena ninguna, ya que su dilema no era ni la mitad de grande que el mío. Ni siquiera lo era en una cuarta parte._

_No, ni por asomo._

_Me despido de Harry, que aún continua intentando darme una respuesta coherente y, evito la extrañada mirada de Ron, que últimamente me sigue a todas partes. Recojo todos mis libros de la mesa de la biblioteca, y me voy de allí, caminando a buen paso hacia las mazmorras._

_Si me hubiera cruzado con alguien en aquel momento, y hubiera reparado en mi amplia sonrisa, jamás se habría imaginado hacia donde me encaminaba. Y eso era algo que jugaba a mi favor._

_Hoy es un buen día. No sé muy bien porque, y sé que no debería serlo. Pero he decidido dejar de preocuparme por ello. Que lo haga no significa que vaya a desaparecer. Y es como luchar contra la marea. Apoyo mis nudillos en la puerta y toco suavemente. La abro tímidamente antes de recibir respuesta alguna._

_— Normalmente se llama a la puerta para recibir algún tipo de invitación, Granger. Pero veo que las reglas básicas de cortesía no van contigo_

_Yo sonrío para mis adentros y entro en el despacho, totalmente inmune ya a sus sarcasmos. Él me observa con su habitual expresión seria, desde detrás de su mesa, y yo le dedico una sonrisa mientras me dirijo hacia la confortable butaca que él acaba de hacer aparecer frente a la chimenea. Dejo los libros a un lado y, con mi varita, desplazo la butaca un par de metros, para así estar más cerca de su escritorio. Veo como Snape frunce el ceño mientras vuelve la vista a las hojas que tiene metódicamente colocadas sobre la mesa. Yo sonrío mientras tomo asiento. Soy consciente de que él se esfuerza por establecer distancias que yo no hago más que acortar._

_— Buenas tardes, profesor — cojo uno de los libros que he traído y lo abro sobre mi regazo con total naturalidad. _

_— Son ya, buenas noches, Granger — murmura él con aparente mal humor, pero sin despegar la vista de los ejercicios que está corrigiendo — Deberías estar en tu sala común, con el resto de los ineptos de tu clase, devanándote los sesos para completar la redacción que os he mandado para mañana por la mañana._

_— La terminé esta tarde — replico yo sin dejar de ojear el interesante libro sobre propiedades mágicas de las plantas del agua que acabo de sacar de la biblioteca — Y llevo viniendo a su despacho, a esta misma hora, desde hace más de dos semanas. Ya va siendo hora de que se acostumbre ¿No cree?_

_— Impertinente_

_En circunstancias normales, me hubiera echado a temblar, y me habría largado de allí en el acto. Por Merlín, en circunstancias normales jamás le habría contestado así a un profesor. Pero hacia tiempo que nuestra relación había dejado de ser normal. Y su cabezonería empezaba a cansarme. Cierro el libro, y le observo con el ceño fruncido, él alza una de sus cejas y me mira con esa altanería tan propiamente Slytherin._

_— Si quiere que me vaya solo tiene que decirlo._

_Me observa durante unos segundos en silencio. Finalmente, vuelve la vista a sus papeles, dispuesto a ignorarme durante un rato más. Yo contengo un suspiro y continuo con la lectura de mi libro, aunque esta vez, no soy capaz de concentrarme en él. Ya tengo asumido que esto es lo máximo que lograre conseguir mi profesor. Y la verdad es que ya es bastante, tratándose de alguien como Snape. _

_No es que me disguste. En absoluto. Todos los días espero con impaciencia a que la jornada acabe, y yo pueda escabullirme hasta el despacho de mi profesor, donde las horas transcurren apaciblemente en silencio, él corrigiendo algún trabajo o examen, y yo estudiando o leyendo. Él me deja adentrarme superficialmente en su espacio, y yo puedo perderme en él, y dejar que el tiempo se detenga._

_No es que no me agrade. No es eso. Y jamás fui tan ilusa de esperar alguna palabra de amor por parte de él, o algún gesto cariñoso o tierno. Estamos hablando de Snape. Es solo que a veces… a veces necesitaría un poco más. Algo que me demostrase que significo algo para él. Algo que me indicase que demonios se le pasa por la cabeza cada vez que atravieso su puerta. Algo que hiciese que dejase de sentirme como una estúpida por el torbellino sentimental en el que esta inmersa mi cabeza, y mi corazón. _

_Levanto la cabeza del libro y le observo detenidamente. Ni siquiera nos hemos vuelto a besar desde aquella vez en el bosque. Es más, apenas nos hemos vuelto a rozar. Creo que él lo está evitando deliberadamente, y me imagino que supone un gran dilema para Snape sentir… algo… si es que se puede decir así, por alguien como yo. Soy consciente de que necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a mi, para aceptarme. Pero tengo la sensación de que tiempo es, precisamente, algo de lo que ambos carecemos. _

_Él me mira, consciente de que le estoy observando, y yo enrojezco bajo ese par de ojos oscuros como el carbón. _

_— ¿Tengo monos en la cara, Granger? — se burla de mi, consciente de mi vergüenza y mi confusión. Yo ahogo un resoplido y le sostengo la mirada._

_— No, profesor. Es que estaba dándole vueltas a una cosa…_

_— Ilumíname, Granger_

_— Verá, profesor — esta última palabra la digo entre dientes, intentando controlar mi irritación — Me estaba preguntando, porque usted… porque… ¿Por qué me deja venir?_

_Snape me observa sin decir nada, pero yo noto que su pose altanera ha decaído un poco, y que su pluma está aferrada algo más fuerte de lo normal entre sus pálidos dedos. Bingo, he dado en el blanco. _

_— Vaya pregunta más estúpida — rezonga depositando la pluma sobre el escritorio y reclinándose sobre su silla. Yo alzo ambas cejas, esperando una respuesta coherente, pero él no dice nada más._

_— Necesito saberlo profesor…— intento controlar el temblor de mi voz. A pesar de estar ya más que acostumbrada a su presencia, aún sigue poniéndome nerviosa su mirada penetrante. Se levanta lentamente de la silla y se dirige hacia mi. Yo me incorporo de la butaca, hecha un amasijo de nervios._

_— Siempre igual, Granger — dice parándose frente a mi — No te basta con que te deje venir ¿eh?. Tú tienes que saber porqué. La verdad es que, como ya te he dicho en contadas ocasiones, eres una insufrible sabelotodo._

_Yo no digo nada. Levanto la barbilla todo lo que puedo y me limito a esperar pacientemente una respuesta . Snape parece comprender al fin que no me iré de allí sin algún tipo de explicación. Le veo escrutarme con aquella mirada oscura como solo él sabe hacerlo. Frunce el ceño y lleva su mano a mi barbilla, y yo me estremezco cuando sus fríos dedos acarician mi piel. Lo hacen con una suavidad insospechada para mi, y provocan que un escalofrío recorra mi columna vertebral de arriba abajo. _

_Cierro los ojos y ahogo un suspiro cuando su mano baja por mi cuello y lo acaricia suavemente. Siento como él se inclina sobre mi, y noto su respiración sobre mis labios antes de que él los cubra componiendo un calido beso. _

_Siento que podría flotar en ese mismo instante. Es la primera vez que es él quien me besa a mi. Su mano se mueve y desciende lentamente por mis costillas, arrancándome leves estremecimientos, sus labios se deslizan sobre los míos, y yo me dejo llevar, enzarzando mi lengua con la suya, y abandonándome al placer. _

_Con un repentino movimiento, mi profesor me empuja hacia él, y me envuelve por completo entre sus brazos, el beso se hace más profundo, más húmedo, y cada vez más rápido. Yo dejo escapar un gemido mientras mis brazos rodean su cuello, estrechándome más contra él, y fundiéndome con su cuerpo. __De repente hace mucho calor. Los acontecimientos se suceden sin más, y casi siento que mi cerebro se podía detener en ese mismo instante, que no iba notar diferencia alguna. Me gustaría tener algo más de experiencia en esto, saber que es lo que tengo que hacer, como tengo que actuar. Pero a pesar de no saber que se espera de mi, me siento más protegida y más segura en sus brazos, de lo que me he sentido en toda mi vida._

_El beso se va deteniendo lentamente, y yo me obligo a mi misma a abrir los ojos y volver al mundo real. Él sigue observándome en silencio, y yo noto mi cara totalmente acalorada, y mi respiración más agitada de lo normal. Snape me suelta y yo apoyo la planta de los pies totalmente en el suelo, y me recoloco la túnica mientras carraspeo ligeramente. Mi profesor se aparta de mi, y yo siento como si el aire se me fuera con él._

_— Ya es muy tarde, Granger — dice mientras toma asiento de nuevo detrás del escritorio. Como si quisiera recordarme que a pesar de todo aún sigue siendo mi profesor — Vuelve a tu sala común_

_Yo lo miro tristemente y recojo mis cosas en silencio, sabiendo de sobra que no hay replica que valga. Me despido de él, y le miro una última vez antes de salir por la puerta. Sonrío para mis adentros, recordando el beso de hace unos segundos, y consciente de que esa ha sido su respuesta muda a mi pregunta de antes…_

_Contengo la risa mientras pienso que, como respuesta, no ha estado nada mal…_

_._

_._

Un fuerte empujón, y una repentina luz, me hacen volver bruscamente a la realidad. La inexpresiva cara de Narcissa Malfoy se recorta tras una puerta, y yo me doy cuenta con horror de que ya hemos llegado a la mansión Malfoy y de que definitivamente, esto no es una mala pesadilla. Nos obligan a caminar a empellones y patadas, pero en ese momento yo ya no siento ni el dolor. Estoy demasiado asustada como para poder sentir nada.

Llegamos a un iluminado salón en el que se destacan dos figuras, dos figuras que reconozco en seguida, Draco Malfoy y su padre. Lucius. Cierro los ojos y agacho la cabeza, deseando con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer de allí. Sé que si me ven a mi, o a Ron, estamos todos perdidos.

Discuten entre ellos otra vez. Son como aves de rapiña sobre sus presas. Me producen asco. Alguien agarra mi cara y me obliga a ponerme frente al fuego. Noto los ojos fríos de Draco sobre mi, escrutándome, y no me sorprendo cuando el Slytherin se encoge de hombros y finge no reconocerme. Algo ha cambiado en él, lo veo en su cara. Draco siempre fue un imbécil, pero no un asesino. Me imagino que todo aquello aún debe de estar sobrepasándole.

Un nueva voz, desdeñosa y grave, me hace estremecer. Yo lucho por agachar la cabeza de nuevo, pero la mano que me sujeta me lo impide con firmeza, y no puedo mas que mirar, sintiendo que el alma se me baja a los pies, como Bellatrix Lestrange se pone frente a mi y me observa con una mueca de sorpresa en su pálida cara.

— Vaya — dice con toda la calma y el desprecio del mundo. Como solo ella es capaz — Pero si es la sangre sucia, esa Granger.

Lucius está a punto de bailar de alegría. Me imagino que para ese despreciable reptil tiene que ser todo un logro el habernos encontrado, y siento unas enormes ganas de escupirle en la cara, pero la fría mirada de Bellatrix me tiene paralizada. Creo que jamás en mi vida he sentido tanto miedo.

Discuten otra vez, han encontrado la espada de Gryffindor que nos quitaron de la tienda. Se me forma un nudo en el estomago mientras pienso que en nuestra lucha contra los Horrocruxes, esa espada es todo lo que tenemos. Oigo como pelean por ello. Bellatrix está fuera de si, ella piensa que se la hemos arrebatado de su cámara de Gringotts. No sabe que la que tiene allí sigue en su sitio, y que tan solo es una burda copia. Y es mejor que no lo sepa.

Destellos rojos inundan la sala, las cosas se están desmadrando . Cierro los ojos fuertemente, deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder desvanecerme con Harry y Ron.

— Llévate a los prisioneros al sótano, Greyback

— Un momento — Bellatrix clava sus oscuros ojos sobre mi con malicia — A todos excepto a la sangresucia

Sus manos de hielo agarran mi cabello con brusquedad y me arrastran sin piedad hasta el centro de la estancia. Siento un punzante dolor en mi nuca. Aprieto los dientes y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos mientras mis huesos van a dar contra el frío suelo de mármol.

Los gritos de Ron resuenan mientras le arrastran al sótano. Alejándole de mi.

Yo solo debo resistir…

.

.

_Doy vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. Esto es insufrible. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero siento que no tengo las suficientes agallas como para hacerlo. _

"_Vamos Hermione, solo tienes que cogerla e ir a buscarle" "A estas alturas ya has hecho cosas peores"_

_Me incorporó bruscamente sobre la cama. No puedo creerme que lo vaya a hacer. Pero si no lo hago reviento._

_Entrar en el dormitorio de los chicos es pan comido. Roncan como benditos. Neville me asusta por un momento gritando en sueños, pero aparte de eso, coger la capa de invisibilidad del baúl de Harry ha resultado ser alarmantemente fácil. Deberían replantearse lo de poner algún tipo de hechizo de seguridad, porque, definitivamente, las chicas no somos tan de fiar como pretendían los fundadores de nuestro colegio. Yo soy la prueba viviente de ello._

_Me deslizo por el hueco del retrato con un sentimiento de culpabilidad creciendo dentro de mi. Pero hago de tripas corazón y me enfundo en la capa de invisibilidad sin pensar más en ello. Comienzo a deambular por los oscuros pasillos con el corazón en un puño, intentando no pensar en los cientos de reglas que estoy infringiendo esta noche._

_Necesito verle. Necesito verle ya._

_._

_._

— ¿De donde habéis sacado la espada sangresucia?

Su mirada me atraviesa como diez clavos ardiendo. Años de tortura y maldades están ahora mismo reflejados en sus ojos de loca. Yo no puedo parar de temblar. Sé lo que se me viene encima, y que no hay manera de evitarlo. Intento disipar el nudo de mi garganta y hablar con algo de convicción, algo que se me hace difícil debido a mis continuos temblores.

- La… la encontramos

- ¡Mientes!

Un destello de cólera cruza los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix antes de que dirija su varita contra mi. Un breve luz rojiza, y un Cruciatus en todo su poderío me sacude el cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se convulsiona y no puedo evitar caer al suelo, dejando escapar un grito agudo. Dolor. Demasiado dolor. Siento como mis huesos y mis músculos se contraen debajo mi piel, y es como si mis tendones se me estuvieran rompiendo uno tras otro. Aprieto los dientes pero no puedo evitar los desgarradores gritos que salen de mi garganta.

— ¡Dime la verdad asquerosa Sangre sucia!

Mi voz es apenas un débil susurro, pronunciando entredientes desde el suelo.

— La… encontramos…. De verdad que… ¡No!

— ¡Crucio!

Jamás habría pensado que una sola persona pudiera infringir tanto sufrimiento. La cabeza me va a explotar, y siento la sangre latir en mis oídos. Cierro los ojos intentando pensar que esos gritos angustiosos no son míos, sino de otra persona. Que yo ya estoy lejos, muy lejos de aquí…

.

.

_— 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Granger. Por andar merodeando a deshora_

_— Necesitaba verle… a solas_

_Su varita me apunta directamente a los ojos, y yo dejo caer la capa de invisibilidad al suelo mientras llevo una de mis manos a la cara, en un intento de que la luz cegadora deje de traspasarme las corneas. Él susurra algo y la luz desciende levemente, dejándonos en una acogedora penumbra._

_— Te tenia por una persona prudente, Granger, pero deambular por los pasillos de esa manera tan estúpida es un comportamiento más propio de Potter_

_— De eso quería hablarle, profesor — él me mira alzando las cejas en una mirada escéptica_

_— ¿Te has escabullido del dormitorio a medianoche para venir a hablarme de Potter?_

_— Es por lo ocurrido hoy — soy consciente de que mis palabras no tienen sentido para él, y de que es inútil seguir. Pero últimamente me siento tan desligada de mis amigos, que necesito hacer esto por Harry — Lo del Sectusempra a Malfoy. Harry no pretendía… el no sabía como era ese hechizo._

_— Si has venido para intentar disculpar a tu amigo, Granger. Ya te estás marchando — me mira con una crudeza y un desprecio increíbles. De hecho, hacia tiempo que no veía esa mueca de asco dirigiéndose a mi persona — De todas formas, es de personas inteligentes no usar hechizos que desconocemos_

_— ¡Pero él lo hizo sin querer!_

_— ¿Sabes que creo, Granger? — se acerca peligrosamente a mi, pero yo, como ya es costumbre, no me aparto de su trayectoria — Creo que estoy perdiendo un valioso tiempo hablando de Potter contigo, y creo fervientemente que te gustan demasiado las causas perdidas. Como toda esa parafernalia de la asociación de ayuda a los elfos domésticos, o tu empeño en justificar a Wesley o a Potter en todo momento._

_— O mi interés por usted_

_Mi respuesta le hace enmudecer de golpe. Un logro considerable tratándose de Snape. Yo le miro largamente, y finalmente, un sentimiento curioso empieza a crecer dentro de mi. No sé si se trata de la insinuación que acaba de provocar mi sarcástica, pero acertada respuesta, o de la expresión de su cara, que en ese momento mezcla su hierática expresión, con el pasmo. O es que realmente llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir algo así, pero una creciente euforia empieza a subir por mi garganta. Mis labios se contraen, intentando refrenar una incipiente sonrisa. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, mis sonoras carcajadas inundan todo el pasillo._

_Él me contempla sin decir nada, asombrado de que me tenga que sujetar el estomago con ambas manos para no caer al suelo invadida por una frenética pero refrescante risa. Las carcajadas me convulsionan y me llevo la mano a la boca en un intento de contenerlas, pero ellas salen libremente, liberando mi cuerpo de meses de tensión, rabia contenida y angustia. _

_Finalmente, y tras un par de interminables minutos. Las risas van remitiendo, y yo me seco las lágrimas, volviendo a clavar la vista sobre mi profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, que me contempla de hito en hito._

_— Me alegro de ser motivo de mofa para ti, Granger — me dice con evidente sarcasmo. Yo acentúo mi sonrisa, porque tras esa mascara de hielo, percibo como su mirada profunda se ha relajado un poco, hasta hacerse casi cálida._

_— Es que me acaba de hacer entender que es usted mi causa perdida — replico yo dejando escapar una risilla — Tal vez debería fundar una nueva asociación para ayudarle, la podría llamar…_

_Pero él no quiere saber como llamaría a su asociación. Con un gesto brusco, pero a la vez suave, acorta la distancia que nos separa y me silencia con un repentino beso, que me hace enmudecer de golpe, mientras dejo escapar un suave gemido._

_Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por él. Mi espalda topa con algo frío. La pared. Ahogo un suspiro cuando sus labios se separan de los míos y descienden por mi cuello. Las manos de mi profesor aprisionan mis caderas, y mi espalda se arquea en un intento de pegarme más a él. Vuelve a ascender y su boca se detiene junto a la mía, que está entreabierta con deseo._

_— Eres imposible, Granger — gruñe justo antes de aprisionar mis labios con los suyos._

_Mis manos se detienen en su pecho, acariciando la áspera tela oscura. No puedo evitar un jadeo, cuando su mano derecha desciende por mis caderas y acaricia mi muslo, parcialmente tapado por mi camisón de dormir. _

_Es cálido, reconfortante. Placentero…_

_._

_._

… Es doloroso. Duele de tal manera que es algo imposible de describir. El cruciatus te atraviesa, te aprisiona, se te clava en la piel como cien cuchillos de frío metal. Siento mis venas palpitar, y oigo como mi corazón bombea con fuerza. Noto el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca. Sé que no podré aguantar mucho más.

— ¡Te lo preguntare una vez más! — la voz de Bellatrix me llega distorsionada. Y ya no puedo ver nada. Siento los ojos de Malfoy mirarme desde el fondo de la estancia. Su silencio es estremecedor — ¿De donde sacasteis esta espada? ¿De donde?

— La encontramos… — lo repito una y otra vez, a la desesperada. Escupo la sangre de mi boca e intento no pensar en el punzante dolor que me recorre todo el cuerpo — La encontramos… ¡¡Oh, por favor!!

Otro alarido, y otro, y otro más. Es lo único que atino a hacer mientras me retuerzo en el suelo. Compasión, piedad, esas son palabras que no entran en el vocabulario de Bellatrix Lestrange. Y yo lo estoy aprendiendo de la forma más cruda.

— No, no… No más, por favor…— no puedo aguantar más. No quiero suplicar. No quiero pedirles clemencia a esas ratas de cloaca. Pero el dolor es insufrible. Y solo puedo gemir y temblar, pensando en la siguiente sacudida. Que no se hacer esperar. Bellatrix es metódica, espera a que deje de chillar, y a que el dolor remita un poco para acercarse a mi, y sujetarme por los cabellos, obligándome a arrodillarme en el suelo.

— ¡Mientes asquerosa sangresucia! ¡Y yo lo sé! — siento como las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, refrescando la piel ardiente. Intento enfocar la vista, y atino a ver un destello plateado en manos de la mortífaga — ¡Has entrado en mi cámara de Gringotts! ¡Di la verdad! ¡Confiesa!

Esta vez es otro tipo de dolor, más punzante, más lacerante, el que atraviesa mi piel. Aprieto los dientes, pero no puedo evitar soltar un grito estremecedor mientras el puñal de Bellatrix se clava debajo de mi oreja, y desciende por mi cuello, hundiéndose en la carne…

— ¿Qué más os llevasteis de allí? ¿Qué más tenéis? ¡Dime la verdad o te juro que te atravieso con este puñal!

Mis lágrimas saladas se mezclan con la brillante sangre que desciende por mi cuello. De repente, el puñal de Bellatrix se detiene, y yo noto como ella gira su cabeza hacia el fondo de la estancia. Un destello verde ilumina el salón, y todo se queda en silencio mientras una oscura figura, atraviesa la sala a grandes zancadas.

— ¿Interrumpo algo, Bellatrix?

Esa voz… No puede ser. Intento abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista. Pero apenas atino a ver lo que esta frente a mi. Estoy demasiado cansada como para pensar con coherencia. La férrea mano de Bellatrix me suelta y caigo bruscamente al suelo. Mi cabeza se golpea con fuerza contra el duro mármol, y todo me da vueltas. Intento apoyar ambas manos en el suelo e incorporarme, pero solo consigo levantar débilmente la cabeza..

No puede ser…

— Tan oportuno como siempre, Snape.

Él está aquí.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, creo que se ha quedado en un punto interesante ¿no? :P, tenía muchas ganas de escribir este momento, así que creo que el cap. 8 no se hará esperar ^^

¡Agradezco todas vuestras opiniones!

Gracias por leer

Princesselve


	8. A pesar de todo

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece

Bueno, supongo que ya ni os acordaréis de mi y de mi fic, pero bueno, aun con retraso, intento acabar todo lo que empiezo, asi que aquí os traigo el esperado capítulo ocho. Diré en mi defensa que ultimamente he atravesado un frustrante periodo de bloqueo del escritor, que hacía que me sentara frente al ordenador y no hiciera nada productivo.

En fin, que no tengo remedio, espero que al menos recordeis lo interesante que se había quedado el capítulo 7, y disfrutéis de este capitulo, ya que lo he hecho especialmente para todas vosotras :P

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**Cap 8: A pesar de todo**

"_Él está aquí"_

Un silencio estremecedor nos envuelve, y en la neblina en la que estoy sumida apenas alcanzo a distinguir lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Oscuridad y silencio. A pesar de que la maldición ha cesado, el dolor sigue intermitente sobre mi cuerpo y apenas me deja respirar.

Intento enfocar la vista pero mis ojos no quieren, o no pueden, dar crédito a lo que ven. Una figura, oscura y alta, inunda con su presencia toda la estancia, y unos negros ojos, que evitan mirarme a toda costa, se clavan en ese momento sobre Bellatrix, que abre la boca con sorpresa y desdén.

Si no estuviera tan débil, no habría podido evitar el grito de asombro y sorpresa que de seguro habría salido de mi garganta. Pero estoy tan cansada, que solo acierto a abrir levemente los ojos, y a mirar a mi profesor con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de dolor. Aún no puedo creérmelo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Severus?

La que habla es Narcissa que, desde el fondo de la sala, no ha abierto la boca desde hace un buen rato. Su cara es de total sorpresa, y mira a mi profesor entre asustada y esperanzada. Lucius, por el contrario, lo observa en silencio con recelo y algo de fastidio.

— Me han informado de lo que estabais llevando a cabo — su cara es una mascara de hielo, y yo le miro pensando que sus ojos están mucho más oscuros que la última vez que los vi — Y he pensado que tal vez necesitarais algo de ayuda

— Pues has pensado mal — sisea Bellatrix con enojo — Soy perfectamente capaz de ocuparme de esto yo sola, Snape.

— Ya veo — sus ojos se deslizan sobre mi durante una milésima de segundo, pero lo hacen con tanto desprecio, y su tono de voz es de tal indiferencia, que me provocan un quedo sollozo.

Bellatrix le mira profundamente ofendida, y se acerca a él apuntándole directamente con la varita.

— ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor, Snape? — no es una pregunta, es casi un reto. Se están rifando el derecho a torturarme. Y la situación se me antoja tan irreal que vuelvo a plantearme el hecho de estar inmersa en una terrible pesadilla. Él no puede hacerme esto. Él no. Puedo soportarlo de cualquiera persona, pero no de él. Snape contesta a Bellatrix con su habitual suficiencia, pero sin dignarse a mirarme todavía.

— Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que tengo la desgracia de conocer a la señorita Granger desde hace más de seis años, si, Bellatrix. Estoy convencido de que puedo hacerlo mejor.

Bellatrix baja la varita como si Snape le hubiera lanzado una maldición imperdonable. Le mira con un odio casi tan profundo como el que me dedicaba a mi segundos antes, pero aprieta los labios, consciente de que él tiene razón.

— Me encantaría verlo… — la mujer sisea igual que una serpiente. Y su tono de voz me provoca más de un escalofrío desde el suelo. Mi profesor esboza una sonrisa irónica y niega con la cabeza mientras saca metódicamente su varita.

— Lo lamento Bellatrix, pero necesitaría algo de intimidad con Granger…

— ¡No! — la mortifaga vuelve a levantar la varita, pero Narcissa, arrastrando a un Draco medio ido por el brazo, se interpone entre ella y Snape. Y con una mirada que refleja alivio, exhorta su hermana con total determinación.

— Tiene razón, Bella. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

— ¡Pero Cissy, no te fiarás de este…!

— Vámonos Bellatrix — durante un segundo las dos hermanas son casi idénticas. Con el entrecejo fruncido al más puro estilo Black ambas se retan con la mirada — Ya hemos visto bastante por hoy

La discusión no verbal dura un par de segundos más, pero finalmente, Bellatrix asiente con la cabeza esbozando una expresión de profundo malhumor, y se marcha con su hermana sin dejar de traspasar a Snape con la mirada. Este conserva a la perfección su rostro inexpresivo, y observa en silencio como todos se marchan hasta que solo queda Lucius, que mira a su compañero con un deje de su perdida altivez.

— Espero que sepas lo que haces, Severus

— Yo siempre se lo que hago — Snape no se molesta ni en mirarle a la cara, y tras dirigirle una mueca de desprecio, el patriarca de los Malfoy se marcha de allí sin añadir nada más.

El eco de la puerta al cerrarse aún resuena en mis oídos durante unos cuantos segundos. El dolor sigue punzando con fuerza, y todo me da vueltas, impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Snape está aquí, está conmigo en la misma habitación. Después de tanto tiempo, él está aquí. Y yo aun no me atrevo a asimilarlo. Por Merlín, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarle.

Hago un soberano esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza, y me apoyo malamente en uno de mis brazos. La sangre caliente corretea por mi cuello, manchando con finos hilos el impoluto suelo de mármol. Parpadeo con fuerza y levanto la vista, obligándome a buscar con la mirada a mi antiguo profesor.

Él se ha dado la vuelta, y contempla en silencio el baile de las llamas, que ya han recuperado su habitual color anaranjado. No puedo ver su cara, pero la pose de su cuerpo es igual que siempre, estirada y altanera.

"Porque no me miras…"

Siento una profunda rabia recorrer cada fibra de mi ser. Ese monstruo que está parado ahí delante tranquilamente, es el asesino de Dumbledore, es un traidor. Me mintió, me mintió durante tanto tiempo que no quiero ni pensarlo. Me hizo creer que podía llegar a querer a alguien, me hizo creer que en el fondo era un ser humano.

Que equivocada estaba. Y como me lo reprocho a mi misma ahora, como me castigo todas las noches, como todos los días de mi vida me echaré en cara el haber confiado en él, y sobretodo como me recriminaré a mi misma el que aún le siga queriendo.

Con una lentitud casi estudiada, él se gira y baja la mirada, encontrándose al fin conmigo. Un amasijo de nervios y lágrimas que le contempla desde el suelo. A pesar de ello, intento imprimir en mi expresión todo el odio que llevo acumulando durante meses.

— Estaba esperando este momento, Granger. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaríais en dejaros atrapar.

— Pues aquí nos tienes… — mis dientes chirrían por el odio. Contengo una mueca de dolor e intento limpiar las lágrimas que corretean libremente por mis mejillas. Pero lo único que consigo es embadurnare la cara de sangre — Supongo que estarás muy contento ¿No?

Me maldigo a mi misma por no ser capaz de controlar el llanto. Hace mucho tiempo que me prometí no volver a mostrarme débil delante de él. Pero la verdad es que jamás habría esperado este momento. Y tenerle ahí, delante mía, con esa fría y total indiferencia, me está superando. Él no dice nada y yo continuo hablando entre sollozos, sabiendo que nada de lo que le diga le hará sufrir, pero sintiéndome en la necesidad de decírselo.

— A veces me pregunto como fuiste capaz… como pudiste mentir tanto y tan bien… a Dumbledore… a mi — Sus ojos no se apartan de mi, y yo me siento traspasada por ellos, como hacia tiempo que no me sentía. Intento ignorar los sentimientos que me empiezan a invadir por dentro. Algo que es inevitable cuando estoy frente a él. Intento recordar que sigue siendo un miserable traidor — Como me deje engañar de esa manera. Como pude llegar a pensar que tu me…. — me veo obligada a parar, no soy capaz de decirlo —… Yo siempre confié en ti.

La vista se me nubla, y el brazo ya no me sostiene. Ahogando un suspiro dejo que mi cabeza se deslice hasta tocar el frío suelo y luego me doy la vuelta, quedándome boca arriba. No soy capaz, no puedo aguantar más. Voy a quedarme inconsciente delante del asesino de Dumbledore, y del hombre al que amaba.

Los parpados me pesan con fuerza. El cruciatus ha cumplido su cometido, y la pérdida de sangre está haciendo el resto. Intento inspirar con fuerza, pero el aire parece viciado en esta casa. La vista se me nubla y mi mano derecha, la única parte de mi cuerpo que aún puedo mover, se mueve involuntariamente en el suelo, abriendo los dedos en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse. Algo que me saque de la oscuridad y del profundo frío que invade ahora todo mi aterido cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, o minutos no lo podría decir bien, alcanzo a distinguir una sombra oscura encima de mi. Una calidez familiar se aposenta en mi mano, y mis dedos se aferran con fuerza a ella, en un desesperado intento por no caer. No se bien lo que está pasando, porque ya no distingo sueño de realidad.

La sombra oscura pasa su brazo detrás de mi cabeza y me levanta con una delicadeza que hacía siglos que no sentía. Oigo a lo lejos como una especie de canto monocorde, y al cabo de un rato un repentino frescor me recorre el cuello. Creo que la herida se está cerrando.

Intento abrir los ojos débilmente, y mi mirada alcanza a distinguir unos más que conocidos ojos negros que me observan a apenas unos palmos de distancia. Unos brazos me mecen suavemente, y yo esbozo una débil sonrisa. Sé que estoy soñando, pero siento que es una bonita ilusión. Los ojos negros se acercan a mi, y yo noto desde la bruma como un suave beso me roza la frente, luego la nariz, y después los labios. Una mano, terriblemente cálida y reconfortante, acaricia mi húmeda mejilla, y yo vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, dispuesta a dejarme llevar por el apacible sueño. Noto como se inclina más sobre mi, envolviéndome por completo con su oscuridad reconfortante.

— Diles que la espada es una copia — oigo esa voz grave, siempre despreciativa, pero teñida de una imperceptible calidez cuando se dirige a mi… Hacia tanto que no la oía — Diles que el duende se lo puede demostrar. Intenta ganar tiempo, debes ganar tiempo… ¿Lo entiendes?

Mi mano temblorosa se levanta a tientas, buscando la suya, que me aferra fuertemente desde la oscuridad. Eso es todo cuanto necesito. Sé que no debería, pero estoy dispuesta a llevar el sueño mas allá. Al fin y al cabo, no sé si alguna vez volveré a soñar..

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? — mi voz es apenas un débil murmullo, y por un momento, todo, la calidez, el bienestar, la sombra oscura, los ojos profundamente negros, absolutamente todo, se me antoja excesivamente real.

Un breve beso en los labios a modo de respuesta es todo cuanto obtengo, pero como siempre, es todo lo que necesito para darme por satisfecha. Mis manos vuelven a acariciar el aire, y la sombra, la calidez y la seguridad me abandonan. Mi cuerpo vuelve a sentir el frío, y un destello verde, seguido de un terrible silencio, me indican que me he quedado sola.

Abro los ojos lentamente, invadida por una fuerza renovada. Giro la cabeza y observo desde el suelo las llamas que, repentinamente agitadas, vuelven poco a poco a su habitual movimiento. Él se ha ido, si es que alguna vez estuvo aquí, porque creo que lo que acaba de pasar no ha sido más que un sueño, un profundo y maravilloso sueño. Me llevo la mano al cuello, y contengo un respingo al notar la herida perfectamente cerrada. No ha sido real… ¿O si?

Mi mente aún sigue divagando entre el mundo de la fantasía y la cruda realidad cuando unos fuertes pasos y el sonido de una puerta al ser abierta bruscamente me ponen en alerta. No sé muy bien porque, pero ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer, e increíblemente me siento con suficientes fuerzas como para hacerlo.

— ¿Ves Cissy? Te lo dije, ese bastardo no es de fiar. Se ha largado y seguro que no ha conseguido de Granger más de lo que…

— Es solo una copia — Bellatrix se para en seco en el centro de la estancia, sorprendida de que algo tan insignificante como yo se atreva a dirigirle la palabra. Me mira con una mueca de desprecio y ya está alzando su varita hacia a mi cuando una mano pálida se lo impide, Lucius me mira con suspicacia, instándome a continuar — Preguntadle al duende que habéis capturado. Él os lo dirá. Es solo una copia.

Dejo escapar un sollozo para dar más credibilidad al testimonio. Me siento cansada, pero no débil, y sigo sin entender porque. Lucius intercambia una mirada con su mujer, que asiente imperceptiblemente. Draco observa a sus padres y no necesita más para abandonar la estancia y encaminarse hacia las mazmorras, en busca del duende del que les he hablado.

A partir de ahí las cosas se suceden muy deprisa. El duende, Griphook, hace exactamente lo que yo tenia planeado. Luego, Harry y Ron, seguidos increíblemente por Dobby irrumpen en la estancia varitas en mano. Lo siguiente que recuerdo son explosiones, gritos, mucho humo, y un girar vertiginoso que parece no llegar a ninguna parte. Las vueltas se detienen y yo alcanzo a ver el cielo gris y una acogedora casa al pie de un acantilado, antes de abandonarme en brazos de la reconfortante oscuridad…

.

.

.

.

_El leve murmullo de los alumnos va disminuyendo poco a poco, a medida que el aula del primer piso se va quedando vacía y el ajetreo de papeles, cremalleras que se cierran, libros y demás empieza a desvanecerse, un familiar bombeo en mi pecho se instala en la boca de mi garganta y me hace palpitar con fuerza. Ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero la terrible sensación de estar haciendo algo terriblemente malo y prohibido, me persigue a lo largo de todo el día. Aunque a mi sigue sin importarme._

_Agacho la cabeza todo lo que puedo y, fingiendo recoger un legajo de papeles que se me han caído -deliberadamente- al suelo, le hago una breve indicación a Ron y a Harry para que se vayan sin mi. Suspiro aliviada cuando mis dos amigos se van sin hacer más preguntas. En el fondo no me sorprende. Harry, se muere de ganas por estar con Ginny, y Ron tiene demasiados trabajos atrasados como para permitirse esperar a una amiga que cada día le ignora un poco más._

_Un acogedor silencio se instala en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. No se porque, pero no me atrevo a asomar la cabeza de debajo del pupitre. Simplemente dejo que los nervios se asienten en mi cuerpo, y espero pacientemente por una regañina que no tarda en llegar._

— _Como siga ahí sentada va a criar Gurdiraices, Granger. Salga de ahí debajo._

_Asomo la cabeza tímidamente tras la mesa y reprimo una sonrisa mientras observo como mi profesor, que en ese momento me da la espalda, agita la varita en alto y coloca todos los pupitres de nuevo en su sitio original. La clase práctica de hoy sobre hechizos defensivos ha transcurrido con una extraña tranquilidad. Y a nadie se le está pasando por alto que Snape últimamente no se ceba tanto con sus alumnos como tenía por costumbre._

_El pupitre que tengo delante sale volando dejándome al descubierto. Me incorporo recolocándome los pliegues de la falda, aún sin atreverme a levantar la vista del suelo. Oigo unos quedos pasos y puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo como mi profesor se planta delante de su escritorio y comienza a ordenar metódicamente todos los trabajos que le hemos entregado hoy. Yo me dirijo hacia él intentando que mis pasos vacilantes suenen firmes sobre el frío suelo de piedra._

— _He pensado que como esta era la última clase del día, y ya estamos a Viernes… _—

_me siento ridícula solo de oírme. Soy consciente de que mis palabras suenan a una especie de proposición o cita, algo inverosímil entre nosotros dos, y siento como mi cara enrojece a medida que las palabras salen atolondradamente de mi boca _—

_tal vez… tal vez si no tiene nada que hacer… _

— _Hoy no, Granger. Estoy ocupado._

_Aprieto los labios y dejo que ese molesto nudo se instale de nuevo en mi garganta. Estoy acostumbrada a sus negativas y rechazos, pero cada día que pasa estos se clavan en mi con mas fuerza, como si de puñales se trataran. Cada día que pasa me cuesta mas disimular mi necesidad de verle, de estar con él, de tocarle. Cada día que paso sin él se vuelve insufrible. Las semanas se alargan y yo solo puedo disimular, fingir, mentir, y las cosas se complican aún más porque ni siquiera con él puedo desahogarme a gusto, porque él sigue sin dejarme traspasar del todo la fría muralla de protección que ha impuesto entre nosotros dos._

_Asiento mudamente con la cabeza y, luchando por controlar las lágrimas, me doy la vuelta para salir de allí lo más discretamente posible. No he dado más de un paso cuando una fría mano agarra la mía con delicadeza y me impide marcharme. Levanto la cabeza como si hubiera accionado algún resorte y la giro, mirando con sorpresa a mi profesor, que ahora me observa con su característica cara inexpresiva._

_Como me ocurre siempre que mis ojos se asientan sobre los suyos, penetrantes y silenciosos, mi cuerpo empieza a flotar como si estuviera hipnotizado, y mis pies se mueven involuntariamente, acortando la escasa distancia que nos separa. Su mano agarrando la mía es todo lo que necesito para pegarme a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y hundir mi cara en su pecho, aspirando con fuerza el peculiar y agradable aroma que desprende mi profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. _

_Siento que mi corazón se me va a salir volando por la boca cuando el brazo que Snape tiene libre me rodea el cuerpo, envolviéndome entera y pegándole más a él. Es en estos momentos cuando siento de verdad que todo merece la pena; las noches en vela, las mentiras, los engaños, el peligro que corremos todos los días…. Todo es válido para poder disfrutar de tan solo uno de estos breves momentos._

_Me atrevo a separar un poco mi cabeza de su cuerpo y levantar la vista para poder mirarle. Es una especie de ritual que sigo siempre que estoy con él, mirarle a los ojos todo lo que pueda y siempre que pueda, para ver si algún día acierto a aproximarme medianamente a lo que pasa por su mente. Todo un enigma para mi._

_Snape agacha la cabeza y yo me pongo ligeramente de puntillas para recibir el breve pero suave beso que deposita en mis labios, y que a mi me sabe a gloria bendita. Cierro los ojos y me estiro todo lo que mi pequeño cuerpo me permite, para así evitar que el ansiado beso finalice. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, mi profesor se separa de mi y me obliga a apoyarme de nuevo sobre el suelo, a riesgo de caer hacia atrás. Yo no puedo dejar de mirarle mientras su brazo se suelta de mi y sus dedos rozan levemente mi mejilla antes de dejarse caer hacia un lado._

— _Mañana, Granger_

_Yo sonrío con alegría mientras él, tras observarme en silencio un par de segundos, se da la vuelta y continua impasiblemente con su trabajo. Me llevo la mano a la mejilla, donde un leve cosquilleo sobre mi piel es testigo del breve paso por allí de la mano de mi profesor._

— _Mañana… _—_ lo murmuro para mi misma, aunque soy consciente de que él me ha oído perfectamente. Tras recoger mi mochila del suelo, me doy la vuelta, y me voy de allí tan feliz como si acabaran de darme la noticia de que he recibido el premio anual del colegio…._

_._

_._

_._

_Mayo está siendo más apacible y tranquilo de lo que debería ser, con apenas un mes escaso para la inminente llegada de los exámenes y miles de trabajos por terminar y apuntes que preparar, me da la sensación de que todos estamos tomándolo con más calma de la que deberíamos. _

_Harry, que está viviendo su particular Romeo y Julieta con Ginny, me mira raro cada vez que menciono la palabra deberes, o estudiar. Y no es que no me alegre por ellos - que ya iba siendo hora- pero Ginny tiene que preparar unos TIMOS; y tener al moreno pegado como una lapa todo el día, no creo que le ayude demasiado. _

_Ron parece pensar que su año ya ha sido lo suficientemente estresado como para preocuparse ahora por unos insignificantes exámenes, aunque eso no le impide acudir a mi al borde de la desesperación cada vez que necesita que le corrija apresuradamente una redacción, o que le deje todos mis apuntes de Historia de la Magia. Las cosas entre nosotros están calmadas, aunque nuestras conversaciones están repletas de todas esas cosas que no nos atrevemos a decirnos, y yo no puedo evitar notar su mirada extrañada sobre mi cada vez que me invento cualquier excusa para escabullirme y desaparecer misteriosamente en busca de algo que él no alcanza ni a imaginar._

_Por lo que a mi respecta, estoy inmersa en un mar de contradicciones. Hay días en los que siento que voy a reventar, y que un ataque de ansiedad me va a arrancar el corazón del pecho. Y hay otros en los que una simple mirada, o un breve roce, hacen que todos los problemas desaparezcan, y que los exámenes parezcan un mal aún muy lejano…_

— _En el nombre de Merlín, esto no puede ser tan complicado… _—_ dejo escapar un resoplido mientras apoyo la pluma en el suelo y consulto uno de los pesados libros sobre Runas antiguas que tengo abierto sobre la moqueta de piel que mi profesor ha conjurado sobre el suelo de su despacho._

_El silencio, como siempre, es toda la respuesta que obtengo. Aunque yo sé que él está ahí, y que la "dificultad extrema" de la corrección de nuestras redacciones no le impide prestar atención a mis quejas. Su mera presencia a mi lado es todo cuanto necesito para sentirme feliz y segura._

_Tras un par de interminables minutos en los que al fin logro acabar de transcribir al cristiano el complicado texto que hoy nos ha mandado traducir la profesora Babling, dejo escapar un sonoro bostezo mientras me incorporo pesadamente del suelo y me siento sobre la mullida moqueta. Reprimiendo un suspiro me desperezo al más puro estilo Crookshanks mientras miro disimuladamente a mi profesor, que continua trabajando en su escritorio como si las horas y el cansancio no pasaran por él._

_Él levanta la cabeza de sus papeles y me observa, y yo veo en su cara que está a punto de pronunciar esas palabras que tan demoledor efecto producen en mi. "Ya es tarde, Granger. Es hora de que vuelvas a tu sala común" _

— _Mañana es Domingo, y no tengo que madrugar _—_ lo digo atropelladamente mientras me levanto del suelo. Él me observa alzando una de sus cejas y componiendo esa expresión tan sarcástica, tan Snape. Y yo, adelantándome a cualquier cosa que pueda decir, atravieso el despacho en un par de zancadas y llego hasta su silla sentándome descaradamente sobre la mesa, justo a su izquierda._

— _¿Está cómoda, Granger? _—_ me pregunta irónicamente mientras arranca uno de los arrugados papeles que ha quedado atrapado debajo de mi trasero. Yo me noto enrojecer pero al mismo tiempo dejo escapar una leve sonrisa. Poco a poco, estoy aprendiendo a perder la vergüenza delante de él. Soy consciente de que si no le pareciera bien todas las cosas que hago, hace mucho que me habría arrancado de su vida._

— _Si, profesor _—_ respondo con una desfachatez que ignoraba poseer. Snape esboza una mueca sarcástica mientras se levanta de la silla y se acerca a mi. Yo también sonrío, porque eso es justo lo que yo estaba deseando. Se para frente a mi, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. A pesar de que estoy sentada sobre la mesa, aún me sigue sacando una cabeza de altura, así que la familiar sensación de insignificancia pronto se apodera de mi._

— _¿Qué ha sido de Peeves, profesor? _—_ pregunto acordándome repentinamente del poltergueist del colegio _—_ ¿Le ha dado problemas?_

_Recuerdo nítidamente como, la otra noche, en una de mis múltiples escapadas bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Peeves nos descubrió de lleno a mi y a Snape, intercambiando más que palabras en un abandonado pasillo. Sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo cuando el poltergueist comenzó a chillar a todo pulmón nuestros nombres acompañados de una obscena tonadilla. Pero mi profesor, sin inmutarse y haciendo alarde de sus fríos nervios, apunto a Peeves con su varita, y le pegó la lengua al paladar. El poltergeist se alejó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, y desde aquella, no lo volví a ver._

_Snape me observa sin rebajar su mueca irónica, y yo le miro empezando a temerme lo peor._

— _Era la excusa que necesitaba para deshacerme de él _— _murmura en un tono que hace que la piel se me ponga de gallina. Él pone los ojos en blanco al percatarse de mi expresión asustada _—_ Tranquila Granger, no lo he matado. A Dumbledore no le hubiera parecido bien. _

_Yo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Peeves nunca me ha caído bien, pero la verdad es que forma parte del colegio, y Hogwarts sin él, ya no sería lo mismo. Esbozo una sonrisa cómplice y miro a mi profesor negando con la cabeza. _

_Él me mira en silencio, y una de sus manos acaricia uno de mis castaños bucles, más encrespados de lo normal debido a las horas que llevo haciendo los deberes, algo que siempre pasa factura a mi ya de por si enredado pelo. Yo levanto la cabeza e inconscientemente paso mi lengua por mi labio inferior, humedeciéndolo. Una señal que Snape no pasa por alto. Se inclina sobre mi y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, captura mis labios con los suyos, introduciendo su lengua de golpe en mi boca._

_Yo no me hago de rogar, y mi lengua se mueve con la suya con una rapidez y con una ansiedad que rozan la más pura de las necesidades. Mis manos rodean su cuello y lo atraen hacia mi con fuerza, casi con desesperación. Ya hace tiempo que dejé de sorprenderme de las extremas reacciones que mi cuerpo sufre cada vez que estoy cerca de él. Es algo que pasa y que no puedo, ni quiero, evitar._

_Lentamente, me dejo caer hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda toca por completo la mesa del despacho. Estoy arrugando todos los papeles, y hasta juraría que por algún lugar de aquel escritorio una pluma llena de tinta se está clavando sobre mi espalda. Pero no me importa, y por lo que alcanzo a ver, a él tampoco. _

_El beso es cada vez más y más intenso. Hasta tal punto que me hace olvidar todo lo que me rodea. Ahora solo estamos él y yo, y con eso basta. Mis piernas se abren, permitiéndole acercarse más a mi, para así pegarse de lleno a mi cuerpo, casi fundiéndose con él. Yo dejo escapar un leve gemido mientras mis brazos rodean con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz la espalda de mi profesor, como si temieran que este fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Sus labios abandonan los míos, y comienzan a descender por mi cuello, recorriéndolo con la respiración, deteniéndose en la encrucijada donde se une con la clavícula. Para entonces toda mi piel esta hipersensible, y un calor, desconocido para mi, comienza a subir de entre mis piernas, instalándose por todo mi cuerpo. Mi espalda se arquea, reclamando más, y dejo escapar otro gemido involuntario._

_Es justo entonces, cuando mi profesor hace lo que más temo. Sin dejar de besarme, me incorpora lentamente de la mesa y, tras un último y breve beso, se separa de mi dejándome de nuevo sin aire. No me sorprende cuando, al abrir yo los ojos, su expresión sigue siendo igual de inescrutable que antes. Aunque yo puedo apreciar cierto tinte molesto acentuando su ceño fruncido._

— _Ya tengo diecisiete años… _—_ me quejo aunque ya sé que es totalmente inútil _—_soy mayor de…_

— _Ya es tarde, Granger _—_ esta vez soy yo la que frunce el ceño, consciente de que ha vuelto a ganar _—_ es hora de que vayas a tu sala común…_

_Me ha ganado esta mano, pienso mientras desciendo de la mesa y comienzo a recoger mis cosas. Pero yo soy una Gryffindor muy testaruda, y no quiero rendirme todavía, de hecho, no pienso hacerlo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

— _¡No ronald, no pienso hacerte la redacción de pociones sobre el elixir de la vida! _—_el pelirrojo me observa asustado y mira hacia ambos lados, pero yo estoy demasiado enfadada como para preocuparme por el hecho de que medio comedor nos está mirando _—_ ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Harry? Ah no, ahora ya no tiene el libro de ese príncipe mestizo…_

— _Pero, Hermione…_

_Me levanto sin darle la oportunidad siquiera de explicarse, realmente no quiero dársela porque se que da igual lo que me diga. Por primera vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, el problema no es suyo, sino mío._

_Hoy ha sido uno de esos malos días. O más bien, una de esas malas semanas. Mayo esta llegando a su fin y últimamente me siento más desbordada de lo normal. Normalmente todos mis problemas desaparecen cuando puedo verle a él. Y eso no es nada justo por que apenas le veo. Por lo que últimamente los exámenes se me antojan algo más grande y complicado de lo que solían ser otros años._

_Me siento estúpida, ridícula. Y odio sentirme así. Odio necesitarle tanto. Odio que mis días se rijan por su horario, y no por el mío. Que la felicidad de la jornada dependa de que Snape se digne siquiera a mirarme, y ya no digamos quedarse a solas conmigo. Y odio pensar que él no tiene ni idea de nada de eso, y que nunca la va a tener, o va a querer tenerla._

_Atravieso rápidamente el espacioso baño de los prefectos, no sin antes colocar sobre la puerta el cartel de "estropeado". Hoy no quiero que nadie me moleste. Necesito desahogarme a solas._

_Sin ni siquiera mirar lo que hago, voy desprendiéndome de mi ropa mientras comienzo a accionar todos los grifos de la gran bañera que preside el centro de la sala. Normalmente no suelo utilizar este baño, me parece un gasto innecesario y un derroche de privilegios algo estúpido, pero hoy es distinto. Hoy lo necesito de verdad. _

_En cuanto los aromáticos vapores comienzan a emerger de la espumosa bañera y compruebo que el agua está lo suficientemente caliente, me sumerjo en ella con rapidez, dejando escapar un placentero suspiro mientras noto la reconfortante calidez envolviendo todo mi cuerpo. Dejo que todos mis músculos se relajen y cierro los ojos, intentando olvidarme de todo y evitar pensar, algo que ni por asomo consigo._

_No me gusta estar así. Dándole vueltas a la cabeza todo el día. Sin poder hablar con nadie, ni compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con él, en especial con él, ya que sé que soy una parte de su vida muy insignificante en comparación con todas las responsabilidades y peligros que correrá todos los días, y que yo no alcanzo siquiera a imaginar. Se de sobra que él se ha vuelto el centro de mi pequeño universo, mientras que yo, tan solo soy una pequeña mota en el suyo. Insignificante, prescindible. Una mera distracción._

_Sumerjo mi cabeza en el agua y vuelvo a emerger, me apoyo en el borde de la bañera y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Las lágrimas han empezado a corretear por mis húmedas mejillas y yo no hago nada por evitarlo, ni siquiera intento contener los sollozos que brotan de mi garganta, y que me hacen sentir aun más estúpida que antes. _

_El ruido de unos suaves pasos sobre el frío mármol me alerta, y ni siquiera necesito volverme para saber a quien pertenecen, su silencio le delata._

— _Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí _—_ murmuro con voz ahogada, sin volver la cabeza. No quiero que vea mis ojos hinchados, aunque ya se que él debe haberme oído llorar ._

— _Me temo que más del recomendable _—_ la frase es claramente sarcástica aunque yo no noto rastro de ironía en su tono de voz, más bien todo lo contrario, algo raro tratándose de quien es. _

_Eso me anima a volverme hacia él, algo que hago olvidándome completamente de que estoy desnuda, aunque ahora mismo la espuma de la bañera me tape prudentemente. Mi profesor cierra la puerta tras de si y avanza un par de pasos. Yo me percato de que sus ojos evitan encontrarse conmigo deliberadamente, cosa que me sorprende, ya que Snape es siempre el primero en clavar su vista de acero sobre los demás. Y eso me hace preguntarme algo…_

— _¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Es que estaba siguiéndome? _—_ no puedo evitar acompañar mis palabras con una especie de mueca triste. _

— _Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Granger_

"_Vaya, eso si que tiene gracia". No digo nada porque no me apetece discutir, pero la verdad es que si que es de mi incumbencia ya que es él quien ha entrado en el baño de los prefectos mientras yo estaba en pleno baño. Me alejo del borde y me sumerjo otra vez, chapoteando un poco por el centro de la improvisada piscina. Cuando vuelvo a sacar la cabeza me encuentro con que mi profesor ya ha llegado al borde de la bañera, y que observa todos mis movimientos sin perder detalle. A pesar de lo inverosímil de la situación, yo no siento ningún tipo de vergüenza, sino más bien todo lo contrario, ya que nado pausadamente hacia él y, apoyando mis pies sobre los escalones de mármol, emerjo del interior del agua, totalmente desnuda. _

_Él sigue observándome sin decir nada, y yo noto como mi respiración empieza a descontrolarse, no solo por la situación, que más que vergüenza me produce nerviosismo, sino por el repentino cambio de temperatura, que me hace tiritar. Snape se desprende de su eterna capa y me cubre con ella, envolviéndola con excesiva fuerza en torno a mi cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirla conmigo, y así evitar la posible tentación._

— _No te quiero en mi clase si te conviertes en un foco de infecciones… _— _gruñe en un tono de voz algo más bajo de lo normal, como si su cabeza estuviera en otra parte. Yo apoyo mis manos en sus hombros, y le uso de apoyo para salir de la bañera y tocar el frío suelo con los pies._

_Hago todo el movimiento sin dejar de observarle ni un solo segundo, e intentando imprimir en mis ojos todo el deseo, la ansiedad, el amor y la necesidad imperiosa que vengo sintiendo por él desde hace meses. Intento transmitírselo todo en silencio, con tan solo una simple mirada._

_Poco a poco, y sin saber muy bien porque lo hago, me desprendo de la capa y dejo que esta caiga al suelo, susurrando silenciosamente mientras toca el frío mármol. La pose de mi profesor está absolutamente envarada y tiesa, como si desde esa postura de superioridad pudiera evitar mi presencia y sentirse seguro, pero mi cuerpo desnudo desprende un calor que traspasa la ropa, y yo noto como sus ojos recorren todos los recovecos de mi piel, desde los pies a la cabeza. Mi respiración empieza a descontrolarse de nuevo, esta vez de puro nerviosismo y excitación. No sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero sé que deseo hacerlo. Y sé que no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar, por eso no tengo ningún miedo._

_Con este único pensamiento en la cabeza me pego a él, buscando un poco del calor que empieza a abandonarme y, apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho, deposito un brusco beso sobre sus fríos labios. Mi ansiedad no tarda en ser correspondida, y me sorprendo al notar como las manos de Snape agarran mi empapado cuerpo y lo acercan a él apresuradamente, casi con rabia. _

_Hasta que estuve con él nunca, jamás, había sentido esta sensación recorrerme el cuerpo. Nunca había tenido esa imperiosa necesidad de llegar mas allá, de pasar de los simples besos y dejarme llevar por el creciente hormigueo que nace en el bajo vientre y que te recorre todo el cuerpo, nublando los sentidos y dejándote sin aire. Por eso sabia que tenia que ser con él, y solo con él con quien podía sentirme segura y dejarme llevar. Por eso me separo lentamente de él y, sentándome encima de la capa que yace extendida sobre el suelo, me recuesto sobre ella sin dejar de mirarle. Y le observo esbozando una tímida sonrisa, invitándole a venir._

_Por un breve instante, tengo la horrible sensación de que mi profesor va a darse la vuelta y a salir de allí, dejándome de nuevo sola y miserable. Pero, en contra de todo pronóstico, Snape se inclina sobre mi y yo sonrío mientras le hago espacio entre mis piernas. Han sido solo un par de segundos, pero ya sentía que el aire me faltaba sin sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo…_

_De improviso un repentino miedo me invade mientras noto como mi profesor se detiene un instante para observarme. ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿que pasa si soy demasiado niña para él?. Durante todo este tiempo he dado por sentado que yo le gustaba, o que al menos le hacia gracia. Pero no sé si le atraigo lo suficiente, el es un hombre mayor, más experimentado y yo, tan solo una niña que no ha pasado de más de unos simples besos con Victor Krum._

_Intento no pensar en ello, y relajarme, algo más fácil de lo que había imaginado debido a las acertadas caricias que él prodiga por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos recorren mis pechos, bajan por mi vientre y acarician la parte interna de mis muslos, arrancándome gemidos ahogados. Me noto temblar entre sus brazos, pero su sola presencia encima de mi basta para que las pocas inseguridades y miedos me abandonen por completo. Me dejo llevar, mecida por las oleadas de placer y excitación que nacen entre mis piernas, y me recorren todo el cuerpo como si fueran chispazos eléctricos._

_Con él es fácil abandonarse al deseo. Mis manos, algo torpes, recorren su ropa y comienzan a desabrochar los numerosos botones que conforman su túnica negra. En cuanto me quiero dar cuenta, la tela cae hacia un lado y yo oigo, con algo de miedo, el inconfundible sonido que hacen unos pantalones al ser desabrochados._

_Involuntariamente mi espalda se arquea, y yo dejo escapar un jadeo de excitación cuando noto su desnudez sobre la mía y puedo comprobar que, al fin y al cabo, si que le atraigo en verdad. Una de sus manos pasa bajo mi espalda, sujetándome con fuerza, y yo cierro los ojos esbozando una sonrisa traviesa en mis labios. Estoy totalmente preparada, y solo mi parte racional impide que, movida por el deseo, invierta posiciones y sea yo quien inicie el movimiento desde arriba. Algo poco recomendable para una primera vez._

_Un agudo dolor proveniente del bajo vientre hace que involuntariamente todo mi cuerpo se tense. Me aferro a mi profesor como si me fuera la vida en ello y, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos contengo a duras penas un gemido lastimero. Él se introduce en mi lentamente, para que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a la dolorosa invasión. Yo hundo la cara en su pecho e intento acomodor mis caderas con las suyas. Él se detiene y me mira en silencio, pero yo dejo escapar un jadeo y me retuerzo bajo él, instándole a continuar._

_Empieza a moverse dentro de mi, despacio al principio, y más rápido a medida que mis jadeos van convirtiéndose en gemidos ahogados. El dolor va disminuyendo poco a poco, substituido por un nuevo y reconfortante placer. Algo extraño al ser mi primera vez, pero agradable y excitante al mismo tiempo. Mis manos se clavan con fuerza en su espalda mientras dejo escapar gemidos cada vez más audibles. Rezo por que nadie tenga la idea de pasar ahora delante el baño de los prefectos, ya que mis gritos se deben de oír desde fuera._

_Sus embestidas van aumentando de intensidad, y yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el calido placer que me sube de entre las piernas, hasta que, sin previo aviso noto como su cuerpo se contrae, y como, con un ronco gemido, llega al orgasmo dentro de mi. _

_Un agradable silencio inunda el lugar, y nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se pegan el uno al otro envueltos por la cálida y aromática neblina que nos envuelve. Nuestras respiraciones aún están agitadas, y yo puedo notar su corazón sobre mi pecho como si bombeara al mismo ritmo que el mío._

_Al cabo de unos segundos, el tiempo que tardamos en recuperar el aire, mi profesor se recuesta a mi izquierda y mira silencioso el techo empedrado. Yo no dejo de observarle, asimilando aún lo que acaba de pasar entre los dos. Él nota mis ojos sobre su persona y gira la cabeza, escrutándome en silencio como solo él sabe hacerlo. Me analiza largamente, como evaluándome, y finalmente, esboza una especie de media sonrisa que yo interpreto como de alegría- aunque no podría decirlo. Sin decir nada alarga el brazo hacia mi y agarra la capa que aún está bajo mi cuerpo, levantándola y envolviéndome con ella fuertemente. _

_Yo sonrío para mis adentros y me acerco a él adoptando la posición fetal, intentando quedar todo lo pegada a su cuerpo que me es posible, como si yo fuera una de esas fichas de puzzle muggle con las que jugaba de pequeña…_

"— Hermione…"

_Cierro los ojos y dejo que la modorra se instale en mi. Su lenta respiración sobre mi cara es cuanto necesito para dormir feliz, y sus ojos mirándome en silencio me hacen conciliar el sueño casi de inmediato, haciéndome sentir todo lo feliz y segura que se puede hacer sentir a una persona…_

_._

— ¡Hermione!

Abro los ojos lentamente, un rostro, de ojos azules chispeantes y coloreado de pecas, me observa con una sonrisa de alivio y expectación. Me cuesta situarme, ya que el sueño ha sido demasiado vívido como para que ahora vuelva como si nada a esta extraña realidad…

— Hola, Ron — mi amigo me observa con alivio. Y yo intento responder a su sonrisa, aunque soy consciente de que la extraña mueca que se perfila en mi cara, tiene poco de alegría, y si mucho de nostalgia y tristeza.

Ron coge mi mano y me mira sin decir nada, yo aprieto la suya agradecida por su silencio. Hablar es lo que menos necesito en estos instantes…

.

.

Es un triste atardecer, el cuerpecito de Dobby parece que duerme, y yo no puedo creer que el valiente elfo domestico haya muerto luchando por nosotros, arrancándonos de una muerte segura. Dando su vida por Harry hasta el final.

Me abrazo a mi misma, intentando infundir algo de calor en mi aterido cuerpo, cubierto por una de las confortables batas de Fleur. El Refugio, la casa de Bill y su mujer, es un agradable paréntesis en nuestra lucha por la supervivencia, pero esta tarde, la realidad de la guerra nos golpea con fuerza mientras Harry cava en silencio la tumba de Dobby.

Los leves pinchazos en mi cuerpo me recuerdan lo ocurrido hace apenas un día. Los gritos, el miedo y el dolor serán difíciles de olvidar. Pero más difícil de olvidar será su sola presencia, que ha bastado para descolocar mi mundo otra vez.

Ron, a mi lado, coge de la mano a Luna, cuyos ojos saltones e inocentes, parecen no haber visto ningún horror - a pesar de que ella ha sido la que más ha sufrido de todos- y yo sonrío para mi misma, pensando que ojala mi cara no refleje el mar de dudas y contradicciones en los que estoy sumida ahora mismo. Porque eso sería algo muy difícil de entender…

Solo me permito recordar, y eso cuando no hay nadie delante. Aquella presencia oscura tan tranquilizadora y familiar, aquella voz grave, segura y susurrante en mi oido, esos besos fríos y cálidos al mismo tiempo depositados sobre mi cara. Algo que sé que no ha podido ser real, pero cuyo único recuerdo hace que mi universo se tambalee de nuevo.

Algo que, a pesar de todo, no puedo, ni quiero olvidar….

* * *

Bueno lo de siempre, espero impaciente todas vuestras opiniones. Para vuestra tranquilidad, este fic está llegando ya a su recta final, asi que ya os queda poco de tortura xD

¡Mil besos!

Princesselve

v

v


	9. Sin ti, imposible

**Disclaimer**: No, no soy la rubia, ni cobro nada por hacer esto.

Bueno ¿qué podría decir? Antes de nada, gracias. Mil gracias por todos los reviews y por los mensajes que me habéis mandado instándome a continuar. Jamás pensé abandonar este fic, tengo toda la historia pensada desde hace mucho tiempo pero, sinceramente, este capítulo lo subo para vosotras, porque os merecéis vuestro final.

Diré a mi favor que ha sido una etapa extraña de mi vida, muchos cambios, no para mal, pero he estado inmersa en un caos constante durante estos últimos meses. La verdad, incluso llegué a pensar que la inspiración jamás volvería =(

Pero aquí estoy otra vez. En fin, lo lamento por la tardanza. Espero que os guste, y gracias de nuevo por estar ahí. Lo sientoo de antemano si tenéis que volver a releer todo el fic (yo también tuve que hacerlo X_X).Pero espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: Sin ti, imposible **

— Cuidado Ron

— Lo siento

Suspiro mientras la esencia de dictamo me refresca la piel y observo en silencio como las quemaduras van desapareciendo poco a poco. Ron termina de extenderla y se la tiende a Harry, que lo imita y se refresca con alivio las recientes heridas. El zumo de calabaza sabe raro en mi boca, aún seca por toda la tensión acumulada durante las últimas dos horas.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo me iba a hacer pasar por Bellatrix Lestrange para introducirme en su cámara de Gringotts y que iba a salir de allí a lomos del legendario dragón que custodiaba el oro del banco mágico, me habría reído en su cara. Pero ni siquiera tengo que cerrar los ojos para recordar el morro plagado de cicatrices y el potente rugido de aquella criatura. Un gruñido proveniente de la otra orilla del lago me lo recuerda vividamente.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la orilla. El lecho fangoso de aquel lago me ha dejado cubierta de una asquerosa capa de mugre y barro, y no me sentiré bien del todo hasta que me la quite. Me siento de rodillas y muy cautelosamente, asomo mi cabeza y observo en silencio la superficie estancada y lechosa.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que es mi propio rostro el que me devuelve una débil sonrisa. Inconscientemente me llevo las manos a la cara y acaricio mi frente, mis mejillas y mi nariz. Ni rastro de Bellatrix, gracias a Merlín. Ser ella durante este corto espacio de tiempo ha sido sin duda la experiencia más extraña de mi vida y eso que ya he tenido unas cuantas. Pero reconozco que después de tomar la poción multijugos, y mirarme por primera vez, tuve que pegar mi cara al espejo, buscando en él algo que me recordase a mi, algo que dejara que el miedo no me invadiera del todo. Finalmente, fueron mis propios ojos los que consiguieron tranquilizarme, al no ver en ellos ese deje de locura y fanatismo propio de la mortífaga. Aunque, gracias a Dios, fui yo la única que se dio cuenta.

Suspiro de nuevo y comienzo a lavarme la cara con ambas manos, la mugre y la suciedad son difíciles de quitar, están pegadas a mi piel, como tantas otras cosas. Me siento culpable, no puedo evitarlo. Y me siento así porque mi primer pensamiento al verme transformada en Bellatrix Lestrange no fue idear la mejor manera de ayudar a mis amigos y salir de aquella situación con buen pie. No. Mi primer pensamiento fue desaparecerme y escapar hasta Hogwarts, donde, con ese estupendo disfraz, no tendría ningún problema en llegar hasta él.

"Mierda…"

Dejo de frotar y las manos caen sobre mi regazo, inertes. Observo el lago en silencio, el sol de poniente despide el día con sus últimos rayos, iluminando con tonos ocres y anaranjados un cielo hermoso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía atardeceres así y no puedo evitar acordarme de los que podía contemplar tranquilamente tumbada a orillas del lago del colegio, o desde la torre de Astronomía, mientras meditaba en silencio sobre mis problemas, ahora tan lejanos e insignificantes…

.

.

— _¡Oh, Dios mío!_

_Me levanto de un salto y hecho a correr escaleras abajo. Estúpida, ¡estúpida!, me he quedado tan absorta que ni me he dado cuenta de la hora que es, y solo el pitido de mi reloj muggle me ha sacado de mis pensamientos, recordándome que ya pasan de las doce de la noche.._

"_Por Merlín, como Filch me vea ahora ni ser prefecta me librará de la expulsión"_

_La torre de Astronomía se había convertido en un improvisado refugio y yo me había dejado llevar por su acogedor silencio en vez de regresar a la biblioteca a repasar para los exámenes de la semana que viene, como estaba planificado en mi agenda desde hacía un mes. Medio corriendo, medio aguzando el oído por si la gata de Filch, o él mismo, decidían aparecer tras una esquina, llego a una encrucijada de caminos, donde me detengo en seco, titubeante. A la izquierda, están las escaleras que conducen a la torre donde se encuentra la sala común de Gryffindor, donde estaré a salvo, en mi dormitorio, ajena a problemas que podrían significar mi expulsión. A la derecha, otras escaleras, bajan al gran vestíbulo, donde a su vez, un húmedo pasillo conduce a las mazmorras… y a su despacho._

"_Vuelve a la sala común, Hermione"_

"_Pero no le he visto en todo el día"_

_Un paso, vacilante._

"_Es muy tarde, mañana tienes que ir a la Biblioteca y repasar los quince temas de Encantamientos para el examen"_

"_Me los sé de memoria"_

_Otro paso, y las escaleras de la izquierda pronto desaparecen de mi vista._

"_Estás loca"_

— _Me da igual __— __dejo de vacilar y echo a correr, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Siento que si no me detengo, da igual a donde me dirija, porque no tendré tiempo físico de pensar en ello. Sonrío para mis adentros mientras me consuelo pensando que Filch no debería andar buscando alumnos en las frías mazmorras, ¿qué descerebrado querría bajar allí a medianoche?_

_Corro sin que los ruidosos pasos que hago resonar entre las silenciosas paredes me preocupen lo más mínimo. Corro con una sonrisa en los labios, totalmente indiferente al lío en el que cada día me sumerjo más y más. La puerta esta cerrada y yo, movida por el ímpetu del momento, entro si ni siquiera llamar…_

_Craso error._

— _Señorita Granger, que grata sorpresa._

_El anciano rostro del Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, me dedica una afable sonrisa mientras yo me detengo en seco, y noto como todas mis extremidades se desinflan como un suflé mal cocinado. La sonrisa se me congela en la cara mientras busco con la mirada a mi profesor que, situado detrás de Dumbledore, me observa con una expresión difícil de descifrar._

— _Yo, yo… __—__ soy consciente de que nada de lo que pueda decir explicará el hecho de que haya irrumpido sin ningún tipo de miramiento en el despacho de un profesor, pasadas las doce de la noche, y con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Pero casi seis años acompañando a Harry y Ron en todas sus aventuras me han otorgado el extraño de don de inventarme al momento las más ridículas excusas __—__ tengo que hablar con el profesor Snape sobre el examen de la semana que viene._

— _Vaya __—__ Dumbledore me observa sin perder la sonrisa, y su mirada penetrante me hace sentir nerviosa e incomoda. Ahora entiendo porque Harry nos decía que los ojos del director eran como Rayos X. Escondo las manos tras los pliegues de mi falda, intentando que el temblor que hay en ellas no se extienda a todo mi cuerpo y trago saliva para deshacer el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta __—__ es un poco tarde para eso ¿No cree, Granger? aunque tratándose de usted, la mejor alumna del colegio, es incluso comprensible. _

_Se vuelve para observar a Snape, que no ha mutado su expresión inescrutable y ambos intercambian una mirada que yo no puedo ver. Pero cuando Dumbledore se gira, la cálida sonrisa aún no ha desaparecido de su cara. Parece extrañamente contento, cosa que me sorprende._

— _Bueno, os dejo entonces __— __se encamina hacia la puerta y yo me hago a un lado para dejarle pasar. Se detiene justo a mi lado antes de cruzar el umbral y me mira fijamente __—__ Y Granger, no se demore mucho. La noche también sirve para descansar un poco. Y usted parece necesitarlo._

— _S..si, señor __—__ mi voz es apenas un balbuceo débil "lo sabe", lo veo en sus ojos. Esos ojos azules y brillantes que chispean con fuerza mientras me observa a mi y a Snape una última vez antes de marcharse._

_El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse resuena en mi cabeza como cien martillos golpeando el suelo. Abro la boca y dejo escapar de golpe todo el aire que he estado reteniendo. Levanto la cabeza y miro a mi profesor con miedo. Él tiene una de sus manos sobre el escritorio y acaricia la dura madera con sus dedos. Me mira, pero casi prefería que no lo hiciera._

— _Yo. Yo…_

— _Puedes dejar de tartamudear, Granger. Ya se ha ido __—__ no entiendo como puede estar tan tranquilo después de lo que acaba de pasar. Mi corazón golpea tan fuerte mi pecho que siento que podría salir volando en cualquier momento._

— _Profesor lo siento mucho. No pretendía…. Oh, ¡por Merlín! ¿qué es lo que he hecho? Tenía que haber vuelto a mi sala común. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? __—__ podía notar la sangre palpitar en mis sienes y mis dos piernas empezar a temblar con fuerza. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza mientras continuaba con aquella disculpa sin sentido __—__ Jamás habría imaginado que el profesor Dumbledore estaría aquí, si no no hubiera… Oh, ¡no puede ser!_

— _Granger, cálmate_

— _¿Cómo voy a calmarme? __—__ ni siquiera le estaba mirando. Mis ojos se movían frenéticamente al mismo tiempo que mis palabras, que cada vez tenían menos sentido __— __me va a expulsar, me va a echar del colegio. Y a usted lo van a expedientar, el consejo de magos le despedirá y yo. Yo…_

— _Granger_

_No sabía en que momento había llegado hasta mi. Pero un par de manos, grandes y frías, agarraron mi cara y me obligaron con suavidad a levantar la cabeza. Mis palabras perdieron fuerza en mi boca y de pronto tomé consciencia de donde estaba. Mi respiración agitada se calmó un poco, al mismo tiempo que un par de oscuros ojos se posaban sobre mi y me hacían enmudecer. _

— _Nadie te va a echar de ningún sitio, así que cálmate __— __y lo hice. Siempre hacía lo que él me ordenaba, tenía ese poder sobre mi. Mi corazón dejó de presionar el pecho, al tiempo que mi estomago se aligeraba, dejando que una sensación muy agradable se asentara en mi interior. Con esfuerzo, tragué saliva y deshice el nudo de mi garganta._

— _Pero él lo sabe __—__ murmuro con voz débil, casi como un sollozo. Él esboza una mueca escéptica._

— _Sospecho que ya lo sabía __—__ dice con esa condescendencia irónica que le caracteriza. Yo abro la boca como una imbécil. Sin dar crédito._

— _¿Cómo iba a….? __—__ mi pregunta se queda en el aire. Acallada por un repentino, pero agradable beso, que me hace enmudecer de golpe. Cierro los ojos y disfruto del contacto, que acaba por calmarme del todo. Cuando se separa de mi, lentamente, yo ya tengo esa sonrisilla de idiota en los labios, que me apresuro a disipar con un carraspeo mal disimulado. _

— _No subestimes a Dumbledore __—__ musita Snape aún sin soltar mi rostro __—__ Él conoce a la perfección todo lo que pa__s__a en este colegio._

— _¿Entonces no va a…? __—__ no sabía como decirlo. Siempre supe que nuestro director era una persona que depositaba mucha confianza en las personas que le rodeaban. Pero aun así no me creía que esto no fuera a tener consecuencias __—__ ¿no va a hacer nada?_

_Snape me suelta y emite una especie de bufido desdeñoso. Se está empezando a cansar de la conversación y yo lo sé. Pero mi ansia de curiosidad siempre es más fuerte que su paciencia. Por eso no suelo detenerme a la hora de preguntar y preguntar._

— _Soy mayorcito para tomar mis decisiones, ¿no crees , Granger? Dumbledore no tiene nada que decir al respecto._

— _¡Pero es el director! ¡Claro que tiene algo que decir si un profesor y su alumna….! __—__ me callo de golpe. No me atrevía a decirlo. No sabía que nombre ponerle a lo que había entre nosotros dos. La verdad es que me daba miedo quedar en ridículo diciendo algo como "lo nuestro" o "relación", porque a pensar de que yo lo sentía así, no estaba segura de que él quisiera oírlo. Una mueca en su rostro me indica que ha sido buena idea callarme._

— _Si lo que buscas es una escusa para dejar de venir, Granger__—__ no entendía a que venía ese repentino tono resentido y ácido. Yo no había dicho nada malo __—__ No busques más y hazlo. _

— _¡Yo no quiero eso! __—__ frunzo el ceño, indignada. Snape podía ser extremadamente retorcido a veces y yo lo sabía. Pero no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo __—__ ¡En ningún momento he dicho que…!_

— _Sé perfectamente lo que has dicho, Granger __—__ no está dispuesto siquiera a dejarme hablar y yo aprieto los labios, sintiéndome realmente impotente. Su tono de voz totalmente frío me hace enmudecer y lucho por contener las lágrimas de indignación que ya emborronan mi visión __—__ Vete_

_Esta vez no hace falta que me lo repita dos veces. Tras sostenerle la mirada durante unos breves segundos, me doy la vuelta y me marcho de allí dando un portazo bien fuerte._

_Camino apresuradamente por los pasillos. Con los puños bien apretados y murmurando incoherencias para mis adentros. ¿Porque de todos los hombres que me rodean, tenía que haber escogido al más arisco, amargado, endiabladamente perverso y retorcido de todos? Por Circe ¿Qué demonios era lo que tenía? No quise contestarme a mi misma porque conocía bien la respuesta. Y me negaba de todas las maneras posibles a pronunciar en voz alta esas terribles palabras de sentencia. _

"_Para que", pensé con enfado. Para que molestarse. A veces no podía evitar pensar que todos mis sacrificios no llevaban a ningún lado. Que era algo tan imposible que no merecía la pena ni pensar en ello. Pero, como siempre, me tragué mis lágrimas y seguí andando, porque sabía que a pesar de todos los golpes, yo volvería otra vez, como una pequeña hoja a merced de las corrientes de viento._

_._

_._

_Contengo a duras penas un bostezo. Los parpados me pesan. Pero a pesar de ello no me siento nada cansada. Sonrío solo de pensarlo, sé que jamás me quedaría dormida con un libro en los brazos y un objetivo en la mente. Y hoy tengo un claro propósito: Saber más acerca de Eileen Prince._

_El poco interés demostrado por Harry y por Ron hacia mi investigación no me desanima en absoluto. Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar sola y la verdad , lo prefiero así. Sé de sobre que ninguno de mis amigos puede aguantar mi ritmo de diez horas seguidas de estudio y yo nunca les he pedido tal tortura. Bostezo de nuevo y deposito el libro sobre la mesa. Ya está oscureciendo y ahora mismo solo estoy yo en la biblioteca. Me sorprende que madame Pince aún no haya venido a llamar mi atención para poder cerrar. Decido aprovecharlo para seguir investigando todo lo que pueda._

_El rostro pálido y demudado de Eileen me contempla desde el recorte viejo y gastado. No se porqué, pero hay algo en los ojos de esa chica que me resulta familiar, como una especie de hastío que ya he visto otras veces, una expresión que de repente se me hace demasiado conocida. Me detengo un momento antes de abrir el siguiente periódico y me acerco más a la foto, mirándola tan intensamente que podría sumergirme dentro de ella si quisiera. Estoy tan absorta observando las facciones de la excapitana de los gobstones de Hogwarts que el periódico resbala de entre mis manos y cae abierto al suelo, sobresaltándome con un sordo golpe._

_Con un suspiro, miro de reojo el papel mientras lo recojo, dispuesta a desecharlo junto al gran montón de periódicos que ya se apilan a mi derecha, pero un breve anuncio resaltado en letras negras y brillantes, hace que me pare en seco. _

— _No puede ser….__—__ releo y releo una y otra vez, como para concienciarme a mi misma que no es una errata lo que veo, recordando a duras penas que El Profeta no puede estar equivocado en eso __—__ Eileen Prince se casó con un muggle llamado…._

— _Tobias Snape._

_El periódico se me vuelve a caer de las manos, pero esta vez ni me molesto en recogerlo. Me giro bruscamente en la silla y miro a mi profesor sin salir de mi asombro. Él me observa quieto como un palo, casi sumergido del todo en la más tétrica oscuridad. Eso, sumado al tremendo desprecio con el que ha pronunciado el nombre del que debía ser su padre, me hace estremecer con violencia._

_Lo observo intentando recomponer mi expresión mientras me levanto lentamente de la silla. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo debe llevar ahí. Supongo que el suficiente. Él da dos pasos hacia mi, de tal modo que yo quedo interpuesta entre la mesa y su cuerpo, impidiéndome huir, aunque tampoco querría hacerlo. Sin decir nada recoge la fotografía de su madre y la observa en silencio, con una expresión inescrutable. _

— _Yo… juro que no sabía. No sabía que tu eras… el príncipe mestizo __—__ soy consciente de lo importante de la revelación y del error que acabo de cometer pero para mi sorpresa mi profesor no parece enfadado y en vez de fruncir el ceño, como yo creía, esboza una sonrisa irónica y se guarda la fotografía en su túnica. El gesto me sorprende y me enternece a la vez. Pero yo no digo nada más para no estropear el momento. _

— _Me estaba empezando a preguntar cuando lo descubrirías, Granger. Te has tomado tu tiempo __—__ mis músculos se relajan de golpe y yo no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se extienda por mi cara al tiempo que dejo salir todo el aire que llevaba minutos aguantando. La tensión se desvanece de golpe y mi cuerpo, inconscientemente, se pega más al suyo, feliz por tenerle de nuevo tan cerca. La cara seria de Snape no me echa hacia atrás, pues ya he aprendido a adivinar en sus pequeños gestos su estado de humor, y sé que ahora mismo no está irritado, sino todo lo contrario. Su mano en mi espalda, acercándome a él y el gesto que hace mientras me acaricia la mejilla me dan la razón._

_No intercambiamos palabra, no hay nada que decir, solo un par de sonrisas, una breve mirada. Y mis ojos se cierran abandonándose al más puro de los placeres. Su boca empieza a recorrer mi cuello y al cabo de escasos segundos, estoy sentada en la mesa donde antes se extendían todos los periódicos que ahora yacen tirados en el suelo. Mis piernas se abren y le envuelven y mi camisa ya está desabrochada sin que yo apenas me haya dado cuenta de ello. __No puedo contener un gemido cuando su boca desciende por mis pechos, ahora libres del sujetador, y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con la estantería y pensando como siempre que esto está muy mal. Que no lleva a ninguna parte. Que es imposible__…__._

_Mi profesor asciende, quedando a la altura de mis ojos. Sin decir nada me sujeta el rostro y me observa largamente. Durante un momento todo se detiene, todo se vuelve insignificante, y yo sé, lo sé con toda seguridad, que le quiero. Que no puedo evitar quererle con todas mis fuerzas._

— _Que sea imposible, Granger. No significa que no sea cierto__…_

_Sé que nuestros verdaderos sentimientos están en todo aquello que nos callamos. Lo é mientras mi ropa cae al suelo con un tenue susurro y yo me lanzo de nuevo a la captura de sus labios, jugando, provocando, dejando de ser yo por un instante.__ Él aprisiona mis pechos con una mano, pellizcándolos, y arrancando suspiros de mi boca entrecerrada. La presión por ser descubiertos y la total certeza de que lo que hacemos está totalmente prohibido, no hace sino aumentar mi excitación. Si me parara a observarme, no reconocería a la Hermione que atrae a su profesor hacia su cuerpo con ese desesperado anhelo. _

_Desabrocho los botones de su túnica con eficiente precisión, he mejorado bastante desde aquella inolvidable primera vez en el suelo de los baños de los prefectos. Aunque no tenemos muchas ocasiones de practicar- las circunstancias no nos son nada favorables- yo siempre le provoco, buscándole por todos los rincones del colegio. Y casi siempre consigo encontrarle. _

_Una de sus manos, se introduce bajo mi falda plisada, que en ese momento no hace otra cosa más que molestar. La aparta hacia arriba y sin ni siquiera detenerse, la introduce entre mis piernas, arrancando un gemido de sorpresa. Sus dedos se mueven hábilmente entre mis muslos y yo tengo que apretar los dientes para que mis gritos no inunden todo la sala. Con un gesto brusco, arranca de cuajo mi ropa interior y la tira al suelo. Mientras tanto yo, que ya no sé ni lo que hago, paso mi mano por el blanco abdomen de mi profesor al tiempo que mi lengua se desliza furtivamente por su pecho. Le retiro la oscura túnica y la dejo caer al frío suelo de piedra._

_Con la mano que tengo libre, quizá de una manera algo brusca- aunque a él no parece importarle- desabrocho su pantalón y meto mi mano dentro. Él pasa la mano por detrás de mi cuello y me besa furiosamente, pegándose a mi todo lo que puede y haciendo presión sobre mi mano. Las oleadas de placer que me suben de entre las piernas me hacen sentir como en el mismisimo cielo y pienso que podría morir alli mismo sin que me importara en absoluto. Estoy sobre la mesa, con su mano entre mis piernas, totalmente abierta y entregada y sé__ que en este momento no hay nada que pueda obligarme a marcharme de aquí. _

_Cuando siento que ya no puedo aguantar más, noto como él se coloca entre mis piernas y yo, tal y como me ha enseñado a hacer, le condujo hasta la entrada de mi vagina, dándole pie a que se deslice dentro de mi con una brusquedad y una precisión que me encantan. Ahora no hay nada que pueda impedir que mis gritos inunden toda la biblioteca. Él embiste con fuerza, haciendo que la frágil mesa de madera se tambalee peligrosamente contra la estantería, produciendo un eco muy ruidoso que no me importa en absoluto. _

_Su mano se desliza sobre mi espalda, colocándome al borde de la mesa y yo, abandonada totalmente, envuelvo con mis piernas sus caderas, obligándole a pegarse más a mi, al tiempo que sus embistes se hacen cada vez más rápidos. _

_Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y me muerdo el labio inferior. Su mano libre regresa a mi sexo, dispuesto a proporcionarme el placer necesario para llegar al orgasmo, mis piernas aprietan más fuerte y mis manos arañan la mesa con furia. Solo cuando mi columna se arquea y mi pelvis se contrae para abarcar más y más, él se deja llevar y llega al clímax con un ronco gemido de placer. _

_Entre jadeos, dejo que mi espalda se apoye en la estantería mientras él se inclina sobre mi, sudoroso y exhausto. Mis músculos se relajan poco a poco y una cálida sensación de bienestar se va apoderando de todo mi cuerpo al tiempo que la consabida sonrisa va extendiendose por mi cara. Snape apoya su frente sobre la mía y yo puedo sentir su agitada respiración sobre mi rostro. _

_Esta encima mío, aún dentro de mi y me observa como solo él sabe hacerlo. Yo no puedo entender como una cosa tan sencilla como es el amor puede revestirse a veces de tantas complicaciones, prohibiciones y peligros. Aprieto los labios mientras pienso que ya me da igual, porque sé que me podría quedar así toda la vida. Como adivinando mis pensamientos, él se pega mas a mi y me da uno de esos besos que tanto me gustan y que me demuestran que todos los malos ratos pasados merecen la pena._

— _Imposible pero cierto… __—__ murmuro yo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el silencio y el polvo de los viejos libros, testigos mudos de nuestra escena, nos envuelvan a los dos…_

_._

_._

_._

_Finales de Junio. Un hermoso atardecer…. Sostengo la nota entre mis dedos mientras una sensación extraña va asentándose en mi pecho. Hay algo que va mal, lo sé. Puedo sentirlo._

"_A las 9,00. En el haya junto al lago._

_S.S."_

_La releo una y otra vez, sin poder evitar ver sentencia en cada una de esas breves palabras. Eso, sumado a la atolondrada aparición de Harry, que nos ha explicado un montón de cosas increíbles en apenas dos segundos, han dejado mi cabeza en estado casi catatónico. Harry, Dumbledore, Horrocruxes, avisar al ED, peligro mortal, alerta…. Todo gira a mi alrededor en un incesante y ruidoso torbellino._

_Pero en este momento yo solo tengo en mi mente a una persona. Asi que sin coger ni siquiera mi capa, salgo corriendo de la sala común y me encamino hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, con la nota firmemente sujeta entre mis manos y una mirada de miedo y determinación en mi cara. _

_Finales de Junio, un hermoso atardecer. Algo terrible se acerca._

_._

_._

_._

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi, al menos en Hogwarts. Por aquel entonces yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de la que se nos avecinaba y parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde aquella tarde junto al lago. Un grito de Ron me hace salir de mi ensimismamiento de golpe. Me levanto corriendo y me dirijo hacia mis dos amigos. Harry parece convulsionarse en el suelo y yo me siento a su lado tratando de permanecer tranquila. Esa siempre es señal inequivoca de una cosa: su extraña conexión con Voldemort.

Ron y yo le observamos con preocupación cuando se incorpora y nos explica con prisas todo lo que ha visto. Voldemort sabe que conocemos los horrocruxes y que vamos tras ellos. Quiere ponerlos a salvo y evitar que nosotros los consigamos. Solo nos queda una cosa por hacer y yo lo sé. Pero lo he evitado durante demasiado tiempo.

— Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts _—_ Harry dicta sentencia mientras recoge las cosas apresuradamente. Yo le observo con aprensión, sintiendo una premonición extraña en mi interior. Intento detenerle pero es imposible, hasta Ron esta de acuerdo con su amigo, e incluso yo sé que es lo que hay que hacer. Lo que pasa es que tengo demasiado miedo como para hacerlo.

— ¿Hermione?

Ambos me observan ya listos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Los miro una última vez antes de tragar saliva y ponerme entre los dos. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, mientras giramos sobre nosotros mismos, sumergiéndonos en una terrible oscuridad.

Volvemos a Hogwarts.

* * *

Bueno, como ya os habréis dado cuenta, esto se acaba ^^

Espero impaciente todas vuestras opiniones.

Pulsad el botóncito verde antes de salir :P

v

v

v


	10. Mírame

**Disclaimer:**No tengo tanta suerte, gracias. Solo soy una simple estudiante que hace esto por diversión.

Bueno, no sé por donde empezar, supongo que os debo un montón de disculpas y alguna explicación, pero que porras, os dejo con el capítulo que es lo que interesa ^^

PD: Muchas gracias a todas la que os habéis interesado y habéis estado ahí todo el año.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Mírame**

Solo tengo que mirar a mi alrededor para ver como el caos nos rodea por todas partes; cadáveres tendidos en el destrozado suelo de lo que un día fue un pasillo de Hogwarts, paredes destrozadas, enormes cascotes de piedra precipitándose desde el techo y destrozándolo todo a su paso, veloces relámpagos verdes pasándonos tan cerca que casi puedo sentir como la muerte me susurra al oído, anunciándome el final.

Cierro los ojos e intento serenarme aunque solo sea un momento, pero ese momento dura muy poco. Alguien tiene que sujetar a Ron, que en esos instantes se debate entre mis brazos en un estado totalmente frenético.

— ¡Quiero matar mortífagos! — sus ojos azules están desencajados y han aparecido unas arrugas en su cara pecosa que nunca antes había visto. El conjunto forma una autentica mascara de odio y dolor que acrecienta mi nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Ron no! — intento sujetarle pero siento que no sirve de nada. Yo misma quiero correr, escapar y abalanzarme sobre esos miserables que acaban de matar a Fred Weasley; pero entre tanta furia, aún soy capaz de mantener una pizca de sentido común. Noto como las palabras salen atropelladamente de mi boca y miro a Harry desesperadamente en busca de ayuda — ¡Lucharemos! ¡Tenemos que luchar para llegar hasta la serpiente! ¡Somos los únicos que podemos matarla! — Notaba como las lágrimas caían por mi rostro mientras hablaba, pero no les hice caso y respiré hondamente, tratando de serenarme. Ordené a Harry que buscase el paradero de Voldemort en seguida, para poder ponernos en camino. Sabía que necesitábamos movernos, debíamos encontrar un objetivo para salir de allí, o enloqueceríamos.

Harry no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces, adoptando la extraña expresión de trance que tenía siempre que establecía esa perversa conexión, se quedó totalmente quieto; su ceño ligeramente fruncido era el único testimonio de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido. Ron dejo de forcejear y miró a su amigo; su pecho aún subía y bajaba rápidamente, pero ahora estaba quieto y miraba a Harry con expectación, esperando como un perro de presa a punto de atacar.

No pude evitar mirar de reojo a mí alrededor, fue un vistazo rápido, como el de un niño asustado que mira por el resquicio de una puerta, sabiendo que lo que hace está mal; sin embargo mi mente no dejaba de preguntarse dónde se encontraría, si estaría ileso o, lo que era mucho peor, si aún estaría con vida. Sacudí la cabeza inconscientemente, no debía pensar así, aún no sabía que iba a hacer si acaso le encontraba, frente a frente, probablemente con las varitas en alto. Por supuesto sabía lo que se esperaba de mí y durante meses había alimentado mi odio, preparándome mentalmente para aquella batalla, pensando que él me mataría sin dudarlo. Pero tras el encuentro en la casa de los Malfoy ya no sabía que pensar y todos mis argumentos se habían venido abajo, porque sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón, que había algo que no encajaba. También sabía, aunque no me atrevía a profundizar en ese sentimiento, que aunque me atacase, yo no sería capaz de dirigir mi varita contra él.

— Está en la Casa de los Gritos en compañía de la serpiente; la ha rodeado de algún tipo de protección mágica. Y acaba de enviar a Lucius a buscar a Snape.

— ¿..Q..ué? —de repente mi voz se había convertido en un estridente chillido y mientras intentaba asimilar el impacto que me acababa de causar esa información no hacía más que balbucear estupideces — ¿No está…? ¿Ni se ha dignado…? ¿No está peleando?

Obviamente, hablaba del propio Snape, pero para suerte mía, ninguno de mis amigos se dio cuenta, y aunque Ron me miraba algo suspicaz, probablemente por la expresión confusa de mi rostro, lo dejó pasar por el momento.

— Cree que no necesita hacerlo, y está seguro de que iré a buscarlo.

Inconscientemente, me desligué de la conversación. Snape, él iba a reunirse con el señor Oscuro, ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué le reclamaba ahora? ¿En mitad de la batalla? Mi imaginación echó alas y pensé que probablemente, en ese mismo instante, mi profesor acababa de deshacerse de Lucius de una patada, y se dirigía presuroso a la casa de los gritos, con su larga capa negra ondeando tras él, imperturbable ante todos los hechizos que pasaban a su lado. Quizás ya estuviera subiendo los mohosos peldaños que conducían a la misma habitación tapiada donde un día, hacía muchos años, él y yo nos habíamos reunido por primera vez con Sirius, el padrino de Harry.

Desperté de mi ensueño justo en el mismo instante en que Ron y Harry debatían quién de ellos iría a la casa de los gritos, el pelirrojo le ordenaba a Harry que se quedase conmigo cuidándome y Harry sugería que era Ron el que debía quedarse conmigo. Ya iba a protestar airadamente cuando unos mortifagos nos sobresaltaron y tuvimos que huir de allí a toda pastilla.

Antes de que pudieran reanudar la discusión, le pasé la capa a Harry y se la puse por encima, sin admitir la más mínima protesta. Así, los tres juntos, rememorando viejos tiempos, avanzamos por el pasillo envueltos en la capa de invisibilidad, que nos protegía y nos ponía en peligro a partes iguales, ya que éramos un punto invisible por el que lanzar hechizos, arrojar Vainas de Snargaluff y otras cosas igual de peligrosas.

Avanzamos sin descanso, solo deteniéndonos cuando podíamos ayudar a nuestros amigos de un peligro inminente. Sintiendo que la sangre me hervía, descargué toda mi rabia contra Greyback, que en ese momento se había lanzado sobre la pobre Lavender, que quedó inmovilizada en el suelo. A pesar de haberla salvado no volví a pensar más en ella, algo que, lamentablemente, ni siquiera me hizo sentir egoísta en esos momentos. Cuando logramos salir al exterior, mis ojos se dirigieron de inmediato al bosque prohibido, visualizando como un espejismo el sauce boxeador, esperándonos pacientemente con sus ramas moviéndose de un lado para otro en esa quietud tan peligrosa. Sostuve esa imagen en mi mente y avancé sin mirar a ningún lado, solo preocupándome por no tropezar con nada ni con nadie. Hagrid pasó a nuestro lado justo antes de que decenas de descendientes de Aragog lo engulleran y se lo llevaran con él, un gigante hizo retemblar el suelo pisando con aquellos troncos que tenía por piernas justo en el sitio donde minutos antes nos encontrábamos Harry, Ron y yo, pero a mí ni siquiera me preocupó. De pronto comencé a sentir un frio que congelaba el corazón y paralizaba los sentidos, pero ni me habría inmutado de no ser por el grito de alarma de Ron.

— ¡Dementores!

Miré lo que tenía delante por primera vez desde que habíamos echado a andar y ni siquiera me sorprendí ante la visión de cientos de dementores avanzando hacia nosotros, y, lo que era peor, hacia el castillo. El frio ya me había congelado los músculos y la piel y había ralentizado mi respiración, de repente parecía que mismo tiempo se hubiese detenido. Aun así, no noté cambio alguno en mi estado de ánimo, solo una pesadez angustiosa y una inmovilidad total. Mi mente comenzó a adormecerse sin ningún esfuerzo, contenta de librase de la pesada carga que llevaba consigo...

Pero, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me forcé a mí misma a visualizar de nuevo ese árbol y pronto tuve algo claro en mi mente, ya que iba a morir de todas formas, por lo menos quería verle una última vez.

Sin pensarlo dos veces alcé mi varita e intenté con todas mis fuerzas pensar en algo feliz, casi sin quererlo la visión del lago y del haya bajo la cual le había besado por última vez, hicieron que de la punta de mi varita una brillante y transparente nutria apareciese. Su luz solo perduró una milésima de segundo, ya que los sentimientos contradictorios que provocaron tal pensamiento, junto con el poder de todos aquellos dementores, pronto hicieron que desapareciera con un lamento. De repente había un tenso silencio, parecido al silbido de una olla a presión, y ya no se oían los ruidos de la batalla, ni los gritos, ni las explosiones, nada. Yo contemplaba casi como ida como aquellos monstruos se abalanzaban sobre nosotros dispuestos a chuparnos hasta el último aliento de esperanza que nos quedaba. De pronto, tres patronus surgidos de la nada los hicieron retroceder, y a mi derecha vi como Ernie, Luna y Seamus llegaban corriendo. Al mismo tiempo nuestros hechizos recobraron su fuerza y, todos juntos, conseguimos lograr sobrevivir al menos unos minutos más, justo a tiempo para esquivar el pie del gigante que casi nos aplasta a todos.

Ron les dio las gracias y acto seguido ambos grupos echamos a correr en direcciones opuestas, sin ni siquiera despedirnos los unos de los otros, pues todos sabíamos que no había tiempo que perder. Mi espejismo pronto se hizo real cuando el sauce boxeador se materializo ante nosotros. Mi respiración se aceleró y apreté los puños, tan deseosa de entrar que incluso perdí los papeles con el pobre Ron, que no se había dado cuenta tan rápido como yo de la utilidad de su magia para inmovilizar al sauce y poder salvar la distancia que nos separaba del hueco del tronco. El pelirrojo invocó un hechizo de levitación para accionar el mecanismo que paralizaba el peligroso sauce y pronto nos encontrábamos dentro de interior del árbol.

Impaciente, me quité la capa y la eché sobre Harry, que era quien más la iba a necesitar; sin importarme la oscuridad avancé a trompicones por las destartaladas escaleras que conducían a la Casa de los Gritos. Sintiéndome cada vez más cerca de mi objetivo me dejé invadir por una histérica euforia que me producía ganas de gritar y comprendí que ese sentimiento, que en parte me hacía sentir liberada, era algo que llevaba retenido dentro de mí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Iba tan veloz que al cabo de un rato, solo tenía ojos para el pequeño punto luminoso que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande al final del pasillo.

Finalmente, alcancé la vieja lamina de madera que hacía las veces de puerta y ventana hacia el interior de la habitación, tapando la abertura que daba entrada al cuarto. Me hubiera abalanzado sobre ella de no ser porque Ron me agarró a tiempo.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué? — masculló entre dientes, sin poder evitar que, en mi obstinación, pegase mi cara a la mohosa madera y escudriñase en el interior. Ron no dejó de sujetarme los hombros, pero yo no me percataba de ello y tiraba hacia adelante con desesperación, como un perro al que le están poniendo el plato de comida delante y quiere deshacerse de sus correas.

No pude evitar dejar escapar un respingo cuando la sedosa voz de mi profesor resonó por toda la habitación, traspasándome como siempre al igual que un maleficio imperdonable. Tuve la loca impresión de que mis fuertes latidos les iban a alertar de nuestra presencia.

— …. mi señor, sus defensas se están desmoronando

Con una extraña mezcla de placer, angustia y temor me di cuenta de que lo tenía a tan solo unos centímetros de mí y que solo los listones de madera impedían que alargara la mano y lo tocara. Pensé que aquello, el tenerle tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, parecía una broma cruel, y absurda. Aproveché para estudiarlo con la mirada tan intensamente que podría haberlo grabado a fuego si hubiera querido y me di cuenta de que estaba igual que la última vez que lo había visto; incluso en presencia del Señor Oscuro conservaba el mismo porte, la misma expresión imperturbable, la misma voz segura y fuerte que me llegaba al corazón. Me estremecí de alivio al cerciorarme de que no tenía el más mínimo rasguño. Y por una vez, no me sentí culpable de ello, ni intenté reprimir mis pensamientos; estaba allí con vida. Me aferré a ello como un clavo ardiendo.

— Sí, mi señor, pero Potter podría morir de forma accidental, podría matarlo otro que no fuerais vos…

Ni siquiera escuchaba su conversación, quería gritar, llamarlo, que me mirase. Yo clavaba los ojos sobre él con verdadera ansiedad, esperando infantilmente que la fuerza de mi mirada lo atrajese hacia mí. Mis uñas se clavaban sobre la madera con tanta fuerza que me estaba haciendo daño, pero no sentía dolor ninguno. Entonces el Señor Oscuro pronunció unas palabras que me hicieron agudizar bien el oído y prestar atención a lo que se estaba diciendo allí dentro.

— ¿Por qué las dos varitas que he utilizado han fallado al atacar a Harry Potter?

Creo que mi corazón dejó de latir en el mismo instante en el que vi, por primera vez, un leve signo de temor en mi profesor. Sus manos, que sujetaban su varita tras su espalda de una manera relajada, se tensaron y aferraron el arma de tal forma que parecía que esta fuera a astillarse. Su expresión no mutó, pero el tono de su voz cambió ligeramente, dejando percibir cierta inseguridad.

— No… no sé responder a esa pregunta, mi señor — lo dijo con cautela, más que con miedo, pero para mí esa pequeña incertidumbre fue una señal terrible, una señal que confirmaba mis más terribles sospechas.

— No…. — murmuré casi sin aliento, e inconscientemente me eché hacia adelante dispuesta a atravesar el panel de madera y reunirme con él. Con brusquedad Ron me agarró y me arrastró hacia abajo, inmovilizándome y tapándome la boca para que no pudiera gritar.

— ¿Estás loca Hermione? ¡Solo conseguirás que te maten! — lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero yo capté toda su ansiedad, y su deseo por defenderme a toda costa, como siempre. En otras circunstancias lo habría entendido, pero en ese momento lo odié con todas mis fuerzas y quise matarlo por interponerse entre mi profesor y yo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse y ya no sentía mis dedos, aunque tenía la impresión de que sangraban, ya que apretaba con tal fuerza la madera que las astillas comenzaban a clavarse en mi piel. Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que notaba mis dientes chirriar. Quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas, alertarle, escapar de allí; porque había comprendido al instante que sobre Severus Snape se acababa de pronunciar una sentencia de muerte.

— La varita de Sauco no puede servirme como es debido Severus, porque yo no soy su verdadero amo. Ella pertenece al mago que mata a su anterior propietario, y tú mataste a Albus Dumbledore. Mientras tú vivas, Severus, la Varita de Sauco no será completamente mía.

— ¡Mi señor! — Snape alzó su varita y se puso en posición de defensa. Me revolví en brazos de Ron y gemí desesperadamente al tiempo que la respiración de mi amigo se aceleraba, al comprender al fin lo que íbamos a presenciar; se abrazó a mí con todas sus fuerzas, intentando tranquilizarme. Pero yo sentía como algo muy intenso se me desgarraba por dentro y una angustia muy dolorosa me hacía temblar de arriba abajo incontrolablemente. No podía suceder, aquello no podía estar pasando. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que impedirlo. Tenía que…

Pero entonces Voldemort agitó su varita y murmuró aquellas terribles palabras silbantes y desconocidas para mí, que comprendí de la manera más terrible cuando Nagini comenzó a deslizarse hacia su presa.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor para mí apartar la vista, mirar hacia abajo y no presenciar algo que me perseguiría de por vida, pero mis ojos estaban clavados sobre él de tal manera que parecían conectados a su persona por medio de algún hechizo. Contemplé, sin poder hacer nada, como la serpiente le envolvía en un abrazo mortal y le mordía una y otra vez, clavando sus afilados y venenosos dientes sobre su pálido cuello, del que empezó a brotar sangre. Snape cayó sobre sus rodillas y a pesar de que ni un grito salió de sus labios, tenía la mirada perdida, y para mí eso fue más horrible que el más terrible de los alaridos. La serpiente soltó a su presa y volvió con su dueño mientras el exmortifago caía finalmente al suelo, a tan solo unos centímetros de mí.

Ron, horrorizado también, aflojó los brazos inconscientemente y me soltó, pero no tenía de que preocuparse porque yo no hice ningún movimiento, ya que estaba clavada en mi sitio como una estaca. Tenía la boca abierta pero no gritaba, como si me hubiera quedado muda. Mis manos aún aferraban con fuerza los listones de madera, que en ese momento eran lo único que impedía que me cayese del todo.

Voldemort salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de toda la estancia. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, probablemente milésimas de segundo, pero me dio la impresión de que habían transcurrido un par de horas cuando finalmente logré movilizar mi cuerpo y articular alguna palabra.

— No… ¡no!

Antes de que ninguno de mis amigos pudiera reaccionar, me levanté del suelo y apartando bruscamente la improvisada puerta, entré en la estancia como un torbellino, levantando una nube de polvo a mi paso. Llegué hasta él y me paré en seco, al tiempo que un sollozo se escapaba de mi garganta. No pude evitar llevarme las manos a la cara cuando mis ojos recorrieron el suelo, cubierto de sangre, pasando de su cuerpo, que aún se estremecía, a su cara, totalmente pálida y carente de vida. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y me dejé caer a su lado como un fardo; por una vez, dejé que mis lágrimas escapasen libremente mientras todo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba con mi llanto que, como un sonido desesperado, inundó aquella habitación maldita. Las lágrimas empañaban mi visión, pero deje caer mi mano sobre su pecho, aferrando con fuerza su túnica, como si eso fuera a impedir que se marchase.

— No… por favor….

Mi lamento fue apenas un susurro, solo interrumpido por unos suaves pasos que me indicaron que mis amigos estaban detrás de mí. Ni siquiera me volví para mirarles, ni me preocupé lo más mínimo por lo que debían estar pensando en ese mismo instante. Un quejido ahogado me obligó a enfocar la vista, y vi como los ojos de mi profesor parpadeaban lentamente y se clavaban en mí. Por un instante dejé de respirar y acercándome un poco más a él le sostuve la mirada de tal manera que mis ojos comenzaron a arder, pensando que mientras estuviésemos así no podría ir a ningún lado, como si yo fuese una especie de conexión con este mundo. Al cabo de un rato, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, intentó hablar.

— Cógelo…cógelo….

Con sorpresa vi como algo más aparte de la sangre brotaba de él, una especie de sustancia de un azul plateado, ni liquida ni gaseosa. No sabía que era, pero me dio igual y, como hacia siempre, obedecí su orden al instante. Sin dejar de sollozar hice aparecer un frasco y, con manos temblorosas, recogí la sustancia con la varita. No paré hasta que se hubo llenado del todo, como si prolongar esa operación fuese a evitar lo inevitable. Cuando terminé agarré el frasco contra mi pecho con fuerza, para darle a entender que estaba a salvo y que no tenía de que preocuparse, y lo volví a mirar con angustia en los ojos y lágrimas en la cara.

— Dime cómo p-puedo ayudarte — balbuceé como pude componiendo un sonido estrangulado — Haré lo que sea, cualquier cosa. Te sacaré de aquí. Tal vez usando esencia de Dictamo...- las palabras comenzaron a salir, casi con un deje de histeria, ya que me negaba a aceptar que todo estaba perdido - sino también puedo…

Noté como algo frio se apoyaba en mi mano, que aún agarraba la túnica con tal fuerza que los nudillos se me habían puesto totalmente blancos. Interrumpí mis frases carentes de sentido y vi como una de sus manos se posaba sobre la mía con debilidad. Estaba fría, tanto que me hizo estremecer. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba y de que habían aparecido unas sombras bajo sus ojos que nunca antes había visto. Un miedo intenso me invadió y apreté los dientes con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza, mientras mis hombros comenzaban a temblar de nuevo, conteniendo otro sollozo.

— Mírame — esta vez no sonó estrangulada, sino firme y segura, como si aún estuviéramos en Hogwarts y él fuese mi profesor y yo su alumna, como si no nos encontráramos aquí, como si la vida no se le fuera yendo con cada respiración…

Aun así yo no podía desobedecer aquella voz, todavía hipnótica para mí, así que como una marioneta levanté la cabeza y miré aquellos ojos negros justo a tiempo para ver cómo se cerraban. Su mano quedó posada sobre la mía, totalmente inerte y estática, y su respiración entrecortada cesó. Severus Snape había muerto.

No sé qué paso a continuación, recuerdo oír un grito desgarrador, que creo que era mío. Recuerdo como me abalancé, desesperada, sobre él, agarrándole con fuerza y hundiendo mi cara en su pecho, humedeciéndolo con mis lágrimas. Recuerdo que al cabo de lo que me parecieron horas alguien tiró de mí, y me arrastró como una muñeca sin vida hacia el exterior…

.

.

.

— _Pero, y ¿si alguna vez… no vuelves?_ — _el suave y aterciopelado calor de la chimenea me hacía adormecer, probablemente era ese cansancio el que me hacía decir estupideces en vez de disfrutar de la agradable sensación de tener a mi profesor sentado al lado mía en su despacho, igual que aquella primera vez._

— _¿Y si alguna vez estuvieras callada, Granger?_ —_ su tono era cortante, como siempre, pero su mano se apoyó sobre la mía aferrándose con fuerza, y su cabeza se inclinó sobre mí, depositando en mis labios uno de aquellos besos tan escasos pero tan preciados…. _

_Yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación, que esperaba que durara eternamente, y aquellos oscuros pensamientos se evaporaron de mi mente como el humo que desprendía la chimenea…._

.

.

.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que comencé a fijarme en lo que tenía a mí alrededor. Pude notar la fresca hierba bajo mis manos, al tiempo que una suave brisa me acariciaba la piel y comprendí que estaba sentada en los exteriores de Hogwarts, a unos metros del sauce boxeador. No se oía nada, ni el sonido de una mosca, ni el aletear de los pájaros. Todo estaba envuelto en un tenso silencio que me producía escalofríos.

Como estaba sentada miré hacia arriba con los ojos entrecerrados, pues la luz me molestaba. Observé a mis amigos con una expresión totalmente vacía. Ellos me miraban con preocupación, aunque cuidándose de mencionar nada de lo que había pasado allí dentro. No parecían demasiado extrañados ni sorprendidos, aunque si turbados. La verdad es que poco me importaba lo que pudieran pensar en esos momentos. Harry se inclinó sobre mí y me habló con suavidad.

— Hermione… el frasco…

Miré hacia abajo, y me di cuenta de que una de mis manos aún sostenía aquel frasco contra mi pecho. Me sorprendía que no se hubiera roto con toda la fuerza que había hecho sobre él. Harry extendió la mano e intentó cogerlo pero, instintivamente, lo apreté más contra mí y retrocedí, mirando a mi amigo con furia, como si él fuera el enemigo.

Harry me miró preocupado y desconcertado a la vez, como si no supiera muy bien que hacer conmigo. Intercambió una mirada con Ron y este intentó hacerme reaccionar.

— Hermione… — dijo suavemente inclinándose a mi lado — Voldemort ha dicho que en una hora, si Harry no se entrega, atacará el castillo y matará a todos los que estén en él.

— Creo que él… — comenzó Harry dudoso y al ver que yo me estremecía y cerraba los ojos no mencionó su nombre — quería que viésemos lo que hay ahí dentro…

Mire el frasco y entonces todas las piezas se unieron con una sola lógica. Eran pensamientos, sus pensamientos. Mi mente comenzó a despertar poco a poco. Voldemort lo había matado, y Harry podía matar a Voldemort y lo que había en ese frasco podía ayudarle. Mi profundo dolor empezó a quedar arrinconado en pro de una ira y un rencor que jamás había sentido. Le di el frasco a Harry con una expresión que tampoco pareció tranquilizarles, pero les ignoré mientras me levantaba y cogía la varita, algo que si pareció aliviarles un poco.

— Vamos — dije secamente, y eché a andar hacia el castillo con un solo objetivo. Acabar con esta maldita guerra.

Lo que ocurrió a partir de entonces fue muy confuso para mí. Recuerdo llegar al castillo, donde aquél tétrico silencio lo invadía todo, deslizándose como un halo de muerte sobre nuestras cabezas. Recuerdo desplomarme al lado de la hilera de cadáveres que atravesaban el largo salón comedor, junto a la familia Weasley, que lloraba a su hijo en silencio; recuerdo que miré un punto fijo en la pared ensangrentada y que me quedé así, totalmente estática, hasta que la voz fría y chirriante de Voldemort sentenció nuestro final…

— Harry Potter ha muerto… — no alcancé a oír el resto de la frase, pestañeé varias veces y pronto noté la vena de mi sien palpitar con fuerza. Harry ha muerto, otro más que se iba a manos de ese ser despiadado. Ron me miraba, aun acariciando el cuerpo inerte de su hermano Fred, con una expresión de total y absoluto desconcierto, como un niño al que le están explicando algo que no es capaz de entender.

No lo recuerdo con seguridad pero creo que fui la primera que eché a andar hacia los jardines del castillo, solo sé que cuando atravesé la puerta no lo hice sola, Mcgonagall iba a mi lado, Ron unos pocos metros detrás, y pude sentir decenas de pasos a mi alrededor, valientes y cansados estudiantes, Aurores y profesores, que susurraban ansiosos, con la incertidumbre y el miedo pintada en el rostro y una gran determinación en sus miradas.

Yo me encontraba en una especie de vorágine confusa, como una espiral que daba vueltas a mi alrededor. Me sentía como ida cuando al fin salimos al exterior, pero en mi estado de embriagez pude enfocar una imagen que me llenó de un profundo horror, Voldemort caminaba hacia nosotros, y detrás un corpulento Hagrid, con la cara arrasada en lágrimas, portaba en sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de nuestro amigo Harry. Sé que un grito salió de mi garganta, aunque no fue más fuerte que la exclamación de dolor de Mcgonagall, cuyo rostro perdió la poca palidez que aún le quedaba.

Escuché todo lo que se dijo desde la distancia, sin llegar a concentrarme, pues mi corazón se había quedado en aquella habitación y mi mente prestaba toda su atención a Harry, negándose a creer lo que mis ojos veían. Todo se volvió aún más confuso cuando un estruendo que hizo retemblar la tierra nos puso en alerta y, al sonido de miles de alaridos, la batalla comenzó de nuevo, más fuerte que antes. De todos los rincones aparecieron Centauros, lo que me parecieron Hipogrifos, Elfos Domésticos y demás criaturas… Y Harry ya no estaba donde Hagrid lo había depositado.

Una marea me arrastró hacia el gran comedor, donde se libraba una batalla a muerte. Vi a cámara lenta como alguien blandía su varita sobre mí y algo se activó al fin en mi cerebro, un instinto de supervivencia, que hizo que una parte de él se pusiera a funcionar con un solo objetivo, dar rienda suelta a mi ira. Una milésima de segundo antes de que el chorro de luz verde nos alcanzara, me arrojé al suelo arrastrando a Ginny tras de mí. La pelirroja, sin preocuparse por sus rasguños, se levantó en seguida y me tendió la mano; juntas buscamos con frenética mirada a nuestro agresor, pues ambas estábamos invadidas por la misma furia homicida, sin duda inflamada por la pérdida de seres queridos.

Una carcajada histérica respondió a nuestra pregunta silenciosa. Dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia allí y vimos como Bellatrix Lestrange se burlaba de nosotras desde los escalones que llevaban a la mesa de los profesores, a un paso de su Señor, que luchaba en ese mismo instante con Kingsley, Mcgonagall y Slughorn. Sin pensarlo dos veces Ginny y yo atacamos con verdadera rabia a la mortífaga, que en ese momento representaba a todo el mal que se había apoderado del castillo. Era, para nosotras, la culpable de todas las muertes, de todo el sufrimiento y de la destrucción de todo lo que hasta ese momento, habíamos querido. Era, también para mí, una especie de venganza personal por aquella insufrible tortura a la que me había sometido hacia unos meses en la Mansión Malfoy.

Ni siquiera me percaté de que Luna se nos había unido hasta que un hábil escudo protector nos protegió de un certero Avada Kedabra. Yo esquivaba y lanzaba, esquivaba y lanzaba, con una furia frenética e impropia de mí, pero que en aquel momento me dominaba por completo. Estaba tan furiosa que por poco alcanzo a la señora Weasley cuando se puso frente nuestra como una loba que defiende a sus cachorros, destilando una rabia que jamás había visto en ella. Yo no tenía ninguna duda al respecto de lo que iba a suceder y al cabo de un rato Bellatrix Lestrange se desplomaba en el suelo con los ojos vacíos y una expresión ausente.

Estaba muerta, pero yo no sentía nada, ni alegría, ni dolor, ni pena, ni alivio. Nada.

Miré a mi alrededor, confusa. Harry, mi mejor amigo, al que había seguido a través de todos los peligros inimaginables, apuntaba con la varita a Voldemort en lo alto de la escalera. Estaba milagrosamente vivo y no era consciente de que centenares de miradas se posaban en ese momento sobre ellos dos, pendientes del destino de todo el mundo mágico. Casi dejo escapar un grito cuando Harry vociferó un nombre bien alto, para que todos los allí presentes pudieran oírlo.

— ¡Por supuesto que te dijo eso, pero se convirtió en el espía de Dumbledore desde el momento en que amenazaste a mi madre, y desde entonces trabajó siempre para él y contra ti! ¡Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo cuando Snape puso fin a su vida!

Mi corazón emitió un pálpito repentino, como si reaccionara y reviviera ante aquella mención, pero fue algo momentáneo. Las palabras de Harry no me produjeron alivio ninguno, y solo me confirmaron algo que yo, en el fondo de mi corazón, ya sabía, que no era ningún traidor.

Solo me alegré por el hecho de que el resto del colegio estuviera escuchándolo pues él se merecía que todos supieran la verdad, aunque yo sabía que nada de esto le habría agradado. Me aferré a una mesa incapaz de contemplar todo aquello ni un segundo más y observé con el aliento contenido como las varitas de Harry y Voldemort se unían en un potente haz de luz, y supliqué con todas mis fuerzas "por favor, por favor… que esto acabe de una vez… por favor… Harry…"

Todo pasó en una milésima de segundo, el contacto cesó, y el Señor Oscuro cayó al suelo como una masa deforme y totalmente inmóvil. Transcurrió casi medio minuto durante el cual el único sonido que se podía apreciar era el de cientos de respiraciones agitadas, hasta que el silencio se rompió y una oleada de gritos de alegría comenzó a resonar por toda la estancia, mientras yo me permitía caer como un fardo en el suelo y dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro, a la vez que mis hombros intentaban contener el temblor que se volvía a extender por todo mi cuerpo.

No veía nada a mí alrededor, gritos, vítores, alegría histriónica por todas partes, la gente se desahogaba, se abrazaba. Harry había sido engullido por una gran masa que quería tocarle, abrazarle y felicitarle, los familiares lloraban al mismo tiempo que le estrechaban la mano, para, acto seguido, correr a velar los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos que no habían tenido tanta suerte. Yo no podía soportar todo aquello ni un segundo más y no quería mirar a mí alrededor y descubrir el rostro rígido e inmóvil de algún amigo o compañero. Sabía que Harry querría hablar conmigo, y con Ron, pero también sabía que quería hacerlo en privado. Así que fui a buscar algún lugar solitario, confiando en que él supiera encontrarme.

Me escabullí sin ningún esfuerzo del Salón Comedor y huí hacia los jardines. Corrí todo lo que pude y más, hasta llegar al borde del lago, cuyas aguas negras aún se agitaban con fuerza, víctimas de la lucha que se había desarrollado en ellas hacia tan solo unos minutos.

Me senté pesadamente, mirando fijamente el furioso ir y venir de las aguas y de las mareas frente a mí. De repente, la neblina se había disipado, y yo era plenamente consciente de todo lo que acababa pasar. Entonces me sobrevino un dolor tan grande que sentí que no podía respirar. Me incline sobre mi misma y me abracé, intentando protegerme de todo ello, pero no pude. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que el frágil hilo sobre el que llevaba caminando durante más de un año se había roto, arrojándome al negro abismo sin fondo.

Todo había acabado.

* * *

*Princesselve*

v

v

v


	11. Una canción

**Disclaimer**: No soy Jotaká

* * *

**Cap. 11. Una canción **

– Tiene unas referencias excelentes, Granger; aunque no esperaba menos de usted

– Gracias profesora Mcgonagall

La anciana mujer, examinó con gesto de concentración la gran cantidad de cartas y acreditaciones que yo había traído conmigo. Para mi tan solo eran manuscritos vacíos, sin importancia, meros logros con cierto renombre dentro del mundo mágico, simples espejismos de lo que podría haber llegado a conseguir. Pero sabía que aquellos papeles podrían abrirme cualquier puerta que se me antojara.

– Bueno Granger, supongo que no hace falta que le diga que está más que aceptada. Ha sido, y sigue siendo, la mejor alumna que Hogwarts ha tenido en muchos años _ – _ yo asentí pesadamente con la cabeza, casi con desgana. Ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar esas palabras en boca de todos aquellos que me apreciaban y se preocupaban por mi "…no lo entiendo Hermione, estás echando por la borda todo…" "… podrías dedicarte a lo que quisieras, si al menos lo intentaras…" La profesora Mcgonagall calló momentáneamente y me escrutó por encima de sus gafas cuadradas. A pesar de que habían pasado más de cinco largos años desde que la viera por última vez, mi antigua profesora de Transformaciones y actual directora de Hogwarts, aún me inspiraba un profundo respeto. Me removí en la silla, inquieta, deseando que el escrutinio terminase pronto _ – _ ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa, Granger?

Yo asentí con gravedad y contuve el suspiro de resignación que subía por mi garganta, sabía de sobra lo que me iba a preguntar.

– ¿Por qué quiere regresar?

Por suerte, yo ya tenía una respuesta adecuada para eso.

– Deseo seguir formándome profesora ya que, como muchas personas, no pude cursar séptimo año y conseguir mis EXTASIS y creo que mi educación aún no está del todo completa. No se me ha ocurrido mejor sitio que este para continuar aprendiendo, al mismo tiempo que transmito mis conocimientos a nuevas generaciones de magos y brujas.

Mcgonagall me observó largamente; yo sabía que mi respuesta había sido sublime y mantuve la compostura. En todos estos años había conseguido dominar mi expresión facial, apartando los sentimientos a un lado cuando no quería que los demás los percibiesen. Aun así sabía que la profesora no me creía, pero para mi alivio, por esta vez lo dejó pasar y continuó examinando los papeles.

– En la solicitud no especifica la especialidad que desea impartir _– _ murmuró extrañada _ – _¿No quiere enseñar nada en concreto?

"Pociones". Afortunadamente, mis nervios estaban controlados y esa palabra solo resonó en mi cabeza, sin salir al exterior. No sé cómo, logré componer una sonrisa.

– La verdad es que me da igual profesora. Bueno, preferiría dejar a un lado la Adivinación; no congenio con esa rama de la Magia en particular…

Para mi sorpresa la profesora me devolvió la sonrisa _ – _ aunque la suya mucho más comedida _– _mientras recogía los papeles y los ordenaba antes de guardarlos en una pulcra carpetita.

– Tranquila Granger. La profesora Trelawney continúa en su puesto y me atrevería a decir que permanecerá en él durante muchos años.

– Me alegro _– _ y era la primera frase sincera que pronunciaba desde que había entrado en el despacho. Noté como el aire se hacía menos denso, algo que también percibió Mcgonagall, que pareció relajarse un poco. Con un gesto afable se levantó y me tendió la mano tras el amplio escritorio color caoba. Yo se la estreché con convicción y firmeza _– _ Profesora, ¿podría...?

– Corretee por Hogwarts todo lo que quiera Granger_ – _ dijo ella leyéndome el pensamiento. Me devolvió el apretón y luego me dejó marchar _ – _Le comunicaremos los detalles del acuerdo antes de que comience el nuevo curso. Mientras, regrese a casa y descanse, lo va a necesitar.

Asentí fervientemente y me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, aprovechando de paso para echar una hojeada al antiguo despacho de Dumbledore. Aparentemente todo seguía igual, los cuadros en la pared, el sombrero seleccionador, la jaula del Fenix, aunque sin Fawkes dentro… aun así todo parecía más ordenado y, no se dejaba de notar que muchos de los artefactos que antes abarrotaban la estancia habían desaparecido, posiblemente para ser guardados en un lugar seguro, al resguardo de miradas codiciosas.

Antes de que pudiera desaparecer tras la puerta la profesora Mcgonagall me hizo una última pregunta.

– ¿Qué tal están Potter y Weasley? Hace tiempo que no tengo noticias de ellos

Noté como un pequeño pinchazo me recorría el cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y aspiré profundamente, con gran esfuerzo me di la vuelta intentando ser totalmente inexpresiva. Sentí como no lo conseguía del todo.

– Esto… muy bien profesora. Harry continúa su trabajo como Auror en el Ministerio y se comenta que pronto lo ascenderán a Jefe de Departamento. A lo mejor se va a vivir con Ginny Weasley en breves. A Ron tampoco le va nada mal, ha empezado a trabajar con su hermano George en Sortilegios Weasley, y parece ser que el negocio marcha realmente bien.

Mcgonagall asintió con la cabeza y esbozando una mirada entre orgullosa y nostálgica, me despidió con un gesto. Salí de allí gustosamente, caminando lentamente, con calma, conteniéndome hasta alcanzar la escalera de piedra, que bajé de dos en dos, alejándome de aquella adusta gárgola lo más deprisa que mis piernas me permitieron. Solo cuando consideré que me había alejado lo suficiente me detuve para tomar aire y dejar escapar un enorme suspiro.

Era una mentirosa.

No hablaba con Harry y Ron desde hacía meses, de hecho, la última vez que los había visto había sido en la madriguera, por Navidad, y solo porque Ron amenazó con enviar a Luna a buscarme a mi austero edificio muggle vestida de árbol de navidad decorado con Nargles. A pesar de que los lazos que nos unían aún seguían siendo igual de fuertes, cada vez que los veía recordaba el profundo abismo que se abría entre nosotros tres. Mientras ellos avanzaban cada vez más, yo seguía estancada en el mismo sitio que hacía cinco años.

Tampoco lo motivos que me llevaban a regresar a Hogwarts eran los que había expresado, nada más lejos de la realidad. Las verdaderas razones eran tan enfermizas que si se las hubiera contado a Mcgonagall me habría encerrado en San Mungo sin dudarlo, por desquiciada.

Y no era para menos. Lo había intentado todo, pero finalmente allí estaba. Al finalizar la guerra había ido a por mis padres y había puesto tierra de por medio entre el mundo mágico y yo. Me aislé de todos en el piso muggle más alejado que encontré; pero pronto descubrí que no era nada sin mi magia y, presionada por los continuos acosos de Harry y Ron y la preocupación de mis padres, regresé, acabando como redactora de una respetable, pero casi desconocida, revista de investigación del mundo mágico. Entonces me refugié en mi trabajo y evité todo lo que pude el trato con la gente y, aunque mis amigos no querían darme por imposible y planearon para mí un par de citas, estas resultaron ser desoladoras.

Nada funcionaba, el dolor no remitía ni un ápice, y de hecho, ni tan siquiera conseguía apartarlo, o arrinconarlo. Era como si se hubiera grabado en mí como una marca de fuego, condenándome para siempre al sufrimiento. No hablaba con nadie, solo salía de casa para lo imprescindible y hacía años que no dormía con regularidad, excepto cuando alguna potente poción – nada recomendable _ – _ alejaba de mí las terribles pesadillas que me asolaban desde aquel fatídico día.

Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni mis padres, podían hacer ya nada por mí, así que había decidido aplicar conmigo misma una especie de terapia de choque, un tratamiento de shock que yo misma había ideado y que consistía en regresar a Hogwarts y obligarme a revivirlo todo, una y otra vez. Lo que aparentemente parecía una tortura era para mí la esperanza de aceptar mi dolor y conseguir vivir con él a cuestas.

Al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Me di cuenta de que mis pasos me habían guiado inconscientemente hacia el vestíbulo, muy cerca de la puerta que llevaba a las mazmorras. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y decidí posponer esa visita para más adelante ya que todavía no me sentía preparada para aquel desafío. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor con curiosidad.

Me sorprendió descubrir que todo estaba absolutamente igual que antes de la batalla. Los relojes estaban en su sitio, con sus esmeraldas de vividos colores emitiendo destellos vibrantes; los cuadros, las armaduras y las escaleras también estaban intactos, y las paredes no tenían ni un solo rasguño que atestiguara la masacre que allí dentro se produjo. La última vez que había visto el colegio, este estaba literalmente destruido, ahora, después de cinco años, se alzaba orgulloso, lanzando un mudo desafío a cualquier mago o bruja que se atreviese a levantar la varita de nuevo contra él.

No pude evitar un pinchazo de orgullo que poco a poco fue creciendo dentro de mí. Si, ese día pasaron cosas horribles, tan horribles que me acompañarían el resto de mi vida. Pero también habíamos logrado algo importante y, lo que es más, habíamos demostrado a todos aquellos que no habían creído en nosotros lo que eran capaces de hacer un grupo de magos y brujas con buenos propósitos y firmes convicciones.

Respiré profundo, obligándome a mí misma a asentar ese sentimiento dentro de mí. Había venido aquí en busca de los malos recuerdos, pero también de los buenos, y sabía que de esos había muchos. Esbocé una tímida sonrisa, habían sido seis años de correrías por Hogwarts, saltándose las normas, poniéndonos en peligro, disfrutando, riendo… amando…

Con un caminar pausado, atravesé la gran puerta que llevaba a los jardines y al instante se me vino a la mente una yo de 17 años ruborizada hasta la punta de las orejas, cogiendo con mano temblorosa la carta que le tendía un austero profesor, que la miraba con una expresión indescifrable. Sonreí para mis adentros, cuando le había visto por primera vez después de aquel beso tras la fiesta de Slughorn ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar todo lo que iba a suceder entre nosotros.

Salí al exterior y suspiré con nostalgia. En ese patio, Harry había volado por primera vez en su Nimbus 2000, allí, el falso Ojoloco había convertido a Draco Malfoy en un gracioso hurón. Se me escapó una suave carcajada, que liberó algo de tensión de mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos. Paseé sobre la fresca hierba y dejé que la brisa limpia de Hogwarts-que tanto había echado de menos- me acariciara la cara. A lo lejos, vislumbré el humo de la cabaña de Hagrid, decidí visitarla después para, al amparo del calor de la lumbre y reconfortada por un té y unas galletas duras como piedras, tener una larga conversación con el viejo guardabosques.

Continué avanzando y al cabo de un rato, la espesa arboleda que cubría el Bosque Prohibido estaba a pocos pasos de mí, mostrándose en todo su esplendor. Si miraba a mi derecha, aún podía distinguir a la perfección el altísimo árbol a donde me había encaramado para coger aquel preciado huevo de Graphorn; si miraba a mi izquierda podía imaginar el tortuoso camino que conducía a Hogsmeade, donde un pequeño bosque había sido testigo de una peculiar discusión y un aún más extraño beso que resultó ser mucho más confuso que el anterior.

Ya dentro del Bosque Prohibido no pude evitar pensar que ese bosque había sido de todo menos prohibido para nosotros, de hecho nos habíamos jugado en él cosas peores que la expulsión en algunas ocasiones. Sonreí de nuevo algo avergonzada, gracias a Circe que mi orden de prioridades había cambiado desde aquel lejano primer curso.

Una especie de grito extraño y lejano me arrancó de mi ensimismamiento. No había sido humano. Alcé la cabeza, intentando entrever entre las copas de los árboles de dónde provenía aquel chillido venido del cielo. Un breve destello color escarlata y dorado parpadeó entre las verdosas ramas antes de desvanecerse en el aire, tan rápido como había venido. Me pregunté si Hagrid habría adoptado a alguna "adorable" criaturita de las suyas en estos cinco años, y pensé- sonriendo para mis adentros- que eso era algo muy probable.

Entonces miré hacia al frente y me paré en seco, conteniendo la respiración. Delante de mí, alto y tieso, envuelto en aquella característica quietud perturbadora estaba el sauce boxeador. Inmediatamente, gritos de esos que desgarran el alma hicieron que me tapase los oídos y cerrase los ojos. Intenté calmarme con todas mis fuerzas, respirando profundamente, ya que sabía de sobra que aquellos chillidos solo provenían de mi cabeza, que no eran reales. Se habían atascado ahí la noche en que mi profesor murió delante de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, y desde entonces, me perseguían sin descanso.

Poco a poco, y con un soberano esfuerzo, logré calmarme, los ejercicios de respiración me ayudaron a controlarme. Abrí los ojos en silencio, y ya mucho más tranquila intenté continuar. La verdad es que todo a mí alrededor estaba tan calmado que si los sucesos ocurridos aquella noche no estuvieran tan vívidos en mi memoria, pensaría que todo aquello solo había sido un mal sueño.

Sacando valor de donde no lo tenía, y respirando profundamente, apreté los puños con fuerza y eché a andar con paso decidido. Me obligué a mi misma porque sabía que aquello era con lo que tendría que lidiar el resto de mi vida, y de ese desafío, no me podía escapar.

Con un gesto mecánico y robótico, inmovilicé el árbol con un hechizo de levitación, tal y como había hecho Ron años antes. Atravesé el agujero y recorrí el estrecho pasillo con pasos que pretendían ser seguros, a pesar de que mis piernas temblaban con fuerza

Cinco años. Cinco años habían pasado desde que él murió.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, la sangre, los gritos, el dolor, _"Mirame",_ me había dicho, obligándome a presenciar su muerte hasta el final. Tuve que echar mano de toda mi autodisciplina para seguir adelante. Me estaba costando más de los que pensaba y tuve que reconocerme a mí misma que realmente me asustaba lo que podía encontrarme al final de ese pasillo.

– "_Parece ser que el cuerpo ha desaparecido Hermione… – Harry apretaba mi mano con fuerza, y Ron, sentado a mi derecha, hacia otro tanto. Yo continué con la vista clavada en el lago, en la misma posición que había adoptado hacia unas horas, tras huir de toda la algarabía y el alboroto que se había producido con la muerte de Voldemort – He hablado con Mcgonagall, y con Kingsley, ahora ellos saben la verdad y se encargarán de que todo el mundo mágico lo sepa…_

– _Me da igual Harry – por primera vez desde que toda aquella aventura había comenzado, hacía ya más de un año, miré a mis amigos a los ojos y les hablé con sinceridad pues sabía que ya nunca más volveríamos a tocar este tema – Ya me da igual… ¿Sabes? Lo peor de todo es que yo ya lo sabía, pero me permití dudar hasta el último momento y ahora ya es demasiado tarde._

_No me eché a llorar, ni siquiera me tembló la voz cuando rocé el tema de su muerte, era como si una fría escarcha se hubiera instalado dentro de mí, aprisionando todos aquellos sentimientos en el fondo. Ron apretó mi mano con más fuerza y su calidez llegó hasta mí de manera casi imperceptible, le miré con agradecimiento._

– _Podías… – el pelirrojo no sabía cómo moverse en aquel pantanoso terreno – Podías habérnoslo contado Hermione, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros…_

– _Lo sé Ron – le dije esbozando la sonrisa más convincente que pude componer, algo que me costó horrores – ¿pero como os iba a pedir que entendierais algo que ni yo misma comprendía?_

_Ron asintió y no volvió a hablar, adoptando un gesto pensativo y serio poco usual en él. _

– _Hermione, en sus recuerdos… veras yo…_

– _Él estaba enamorado de tu madre – interrumpí a Harry con un deje de cansancio en la voz – Lily. Ya lo sé Harry_

– _¡No solo es eso Hermione! Hay mucho más – Harry hablaba con una convicción y una seguridad tan grande que hizo que le mirase, obligándome a salir de mi aletargamiento por un instante – Todo lo que hizo fue por mi madre, pero tú, tú despertaste algo en él… tú le ayudaste a aligerar la pesada carga que le acompañaba desde hacía años. Cuando estaba contigo… verás Hermione, lo he visto, lo he sentido como si fuera él. Cuando estaba contigo volvía a sentir algo parecido a la felicidad. _

_Esta vez, una solitaria lágrima descendió por mi mejilla, solté las manos de mis dos mejores amigo y rodee mis piernas con ellas, abrazándome. Ahora ya sabía toda la verdad pero ¿a dónde íbamos a llegar con esto? ¿qué importancia tenía ahora el significado de un amor que acababan de destruir?_

– _Gr- gracias Harry – esta vez mi voz sí que temblaba – Eso es lo que llevo preguntándome más de un año. Aunque ahora que lo sé, no dejo de preguntarme como habría acabado de todas formas. A veces intentamos retener a nuestro lado cosas que no podemos controlar, las abrazamos, las atraemos hacia nosotros una y otra vez. Pero nunca se quedan, no pueden hacerlo. Es triste, pero tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello._

– _Hermione…_

– _Perdona, Harry, necesito estar sola…._

_._

_._

Y no habíamos vuelto a hablar de ello. Solo veladamente, y de pasada, y en cuanto una arruga de dolor aparecía en mi cara y esta perdía el poco color que aún le quedaba, mis amigos cambiaban de tema rápidamente, dirigiéndome a la vez preocupadas miradas de soslayo.

Ensimismada en esos confusos recuerdos, pronto llegué al final del oscuro túnel. Nada había cambiado, la estrecha rendija de madera, la improvisada puerta que daba paso a la habitación… me detuve un momento en el umbral, sin atreverme a entrar. Miré hacia la madera y pude distinguir entre los listones algunas motas color carmín, envejecidas por el paso del tiempo, imperceptibles para ojos que no fueran los míos. Era mi sangre, la que había derramado a través de las heridas que yo misma me había hecho en mi desesperación. Me miré las manos y comprobé que estas aún conservaban el temblor que las había hecho aferrarse a aquellas tablas esa noche.

Entre allí sin más dilación. Cada paso, cada respiración, cada jadeo, resonaba entre las cuatro paredes de manera escalofriante. Lentamente, eché un vistazo a todo lo que me rodeaba, lo primero que mis ojos captaron fue un inmenso círculo del mismo color que las manchas de la madera, pero considerablemente más grande y más oscuro. Tuve que agarrarme a una mesa para no caer. Era su sangre, era el charco de sangre que le rodeaba mientras agonizaba.

Cerré los ojos un instante, intentando que la habitación dejara de girar en mi cabeza. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero también sabía que era necesario que pasara por ello. Lo que no sabía exactamente que esperaba encontrar allí, ya que su cuerpo no estaba; le había dado vueltas a ese misterio durante años de una manera casi obsesiva. Y las conclusiones a las que había llegado eran sencillas, aunque no las que yo habría deseado. Una de las soluciones a las que había llegado era que el veneno de la serpiente lo hubiera hecho desaparecer del todo, pensamiento nada agradable pero posible; también cabía la posibilidad de una perspectiva más halagüeña, la que me dejaba dormir por las noches, y era la de la creencia de que mi profesor, siempre precavido, contara con alguna especie de protección que hiciera desaparecer su cuerpo tras su muerte, para que nadie pudiera usarlo para fines escabrosos. Eso me llevaba directamente a la tercera de mis opciones, la que me atormentaba día y noche, la que no me dejaba dormir, y era la perspectiva de que los otros mortifagos, los que habían sobrevivido y a los que Harry aun daba caza incansablemente, se hubieran llevado el cuerpo y, sin duda indignados por la traición de Snape, hubieran dado con él una lección para que el resto de los de su calaña se lo pensasen mejor antes de pasarse al otro bando. En seguida me acudían a la mente imágenes de inferi con los ojos vacíos y cosas peores, que hacían que me despertase en plena noche gritando y con ganas de vomitar.

Aparté el pelo de mi cara y volví a respirar hondo, pues a pesar de la humedad que hacía en la habitación, estaba cubierta de un sudor frio. Continué mirando, sintiendo como la mandíbula me temblaba. Había algo de él en el ambiente y eso me alentó a seguir la búsqueda. Ahora sabía lo que quería, sabía a lo que había venido; deseaba tener algo de él, algo que pudiera enterrar junto con mi dolor para que pudiera reposar tranquilo de una vez.

Caminé con cautela, sin atreverme a tocar nada ante el temor de que todo se fuera a deshacer bajo mi mero contacto. Apenas me atrevía ni a respirar, yo no quería viciar el aire pues había algo en el que me lo traía a la memoria y en parte me reconfortaba. Un idea estúpida me vino a la mente y mi pregunté si mi profesor habría decidido quedarse en forma de fantasma… En seguida la deseché, sintiéndome idiota solo de pensarlo, mi profesor no era ese tipo de personas que se quedan vagando sin rumbo entre un mundo y el siguiente…

Severus…- no sé ni porque lo hice. Probablemente porque me lo pedía cada fibra de mi ser. Supongo que realmente era a lo que había ido allí, a llamarle por su nombre como nunca había hecho cuando estaba con vida. A honrarle como se merecía…a decirle que le quería- Se-severus…- la voz se me quebró, pero yo seguí con mi llamada; esta era apenas un susurro, algo delicado y suave, pronunciado de tal manera que cada silaba que salía de mis labios expresaba todo el amor que aún sentía por él- Severus Snape…

Un ruido, como de algo que se caía al suelo, resonó por toda la habitación, yo me giré bruscamente, sobresaltada. No podía ser….

Un suave aleteo, y un hermoso destello dorado me hicieron abrir la boca con asombro. Fawkes, el precioso fénix de Dumbledore, emergía de la oscuridad de la habitación, y se posaba en el brazo que yo había extendido como movida por un resorte mecánico. Lo miré de hito en hito, entre asombrada y decepcionada, por un momento había pensado que…

Fawkes ladeó la cabeza y me travesó con sus profundos ojos color ceniza, que, aún en la oscuridad, emitían suaves destellos rojizos. Como si me leyera el pensamiento, dio un suave aleteo y emitió una especie de gruñido, casi un ronroneo. Como si me estuviera diciendo que lo sentía mucho. Yo le sonreí.

– Así que eras tú el que me estaba esperando… Que sorpresa. Te dábamos por desaparecido

El fénix ladeo la cabeza otra vez y realmente parecía comprender lo que yo le decía. Sin saber porque, el dolor remitió un poco, y me sentí reconfortada por la presencia de aquel animal de cuento de hadas. Sin ningún miedo, alargué la mano que tenía libre y le acaricié la cabeza, el hermoso pájaro cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

– Me alegro que te guste… _– _ susurré con suavidad. Sus plumas emitían un calor muy agradable _– _ ¿Sabes? Estoy buscando a alguien… tal vez tú puedas decirme donde está….

Fawkes abrió los ojos y de nuevo me traspasó con su profunda mirada. Sentí que me quería decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar, desplegó las alas y salió volando a través de la puerta. Yo me quedé estática en mi sitio, sin ni siquiera girarme para verle marchar, sintiéndome de nuevo terriblemente desamparada y sola…

–¿Ahora se dedica a conversar con animales, Granger?

Levanté la cabeza casi a cámara lenta, sintiendo fuertes pálpitos en los oídos. Lentamente, la giré hacia la puerta y entrecerré los ojos, intentando escrutar la oscuridad.

Mi boca se abrió pero no emitió ningún sonido. Mis pupilas se dilataron completamente cuando confirmaron lo que llevaba intuyendo desde hacía un buen rato.

Severus Snape, alto y envarado, me observaba desde la puerta con el hermoso fénix apoyado suavemente en su hombro izquierdo, ambos me traspasaban con la misma mirada profunda y oscura.

Si tuviera que describir lo que se me pasó por la mente en ese momento, no sería capaz. Primero pensé que deliraba, luego que había muerto de alguna manera y eso tenía que ser una especie de cielo, volvió a mi cabeza la teoría del fantasma y observé sus pies para ver si flotaba, pero estaba perfectamente pegado a la tierra que nos sostenía. Entonces ya todo me dio igual, por una vez deje de pensar y de elucubrar y con pasos lentos y cautelosos, pues aún no me creía del todo lo que estaba viendo, me acerqué hacia aquella maravillosa visión.

Él me observó, dejándome hacer impasible, sin mediar palabra alguna. Yo, que aún jadeaba de la impresión, me detuve a un palmo de él y lo observé con una fijeza clínica.

Sin duda era él., esa pose altanera, con los brazos tras la espalda emitiendo la misma presencia perturbadora, la misma mirada oscura, que hacia juego con el fénix que le acompañaba. Sin importarme el temblor de mis manos, las extendí hacia él… lenta, muy lentamente… tenía miedo de que si le tocara fuera a desaparecer.

Se posaron en su pecho, y yo solté de golpe todo el aire que había retenido hasta el momento al notar debajo de la ropa un cuerpo sólido y cálido y el latir lento y acompasado de un corazón humano.

– ¿Pro- profesor…?_ – _ mi voz seguía temblando, como el resto de mi cuerpo. Él asintió quedamente, respondiendo a mi inacabada pregunta. Yo dejé escapar un sollozo que no me esforcé por controlar. Estaba totalmente desconcertada, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada. Aún no podía dar crédito. Aquella inexplicable visión alargó la mano y acaricio uno de mis rizados mechones, que ahora me llegaban más allá de los hombros.

– Te ha crecido el pelo _ – _ murmuró distraídamente.

– Si…

Nos miramos en silencio durante segundos, yo, totalmente estática y tiesa, notaba como cada vez me costaba más llenar mis pulmones con aire. Apreté la túnica entre mis manos, con ansia. No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo, los pensamientos giraban sin cesar en mi cabeza pero no acertaba a conjugar ninguna frase coherente...

Entonces él, que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, me estrechó entre sus brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Yo le respondí automáticamente, rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos y pegándome a él todo lo que pude. El fénix emitió un suave chillido y alzó el vuelo, saliendo majestuosamente por la ventana. Pero yo no le vi, yo tenía la cara hundida en el cuello de mi profesor y aspiraba profundamente su aroma, sintiendo que recuperaba la vida con cada inspiración, pensando que me daba igual que solo fuera una visión, que merecía la pena. Sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza y me apretaban contra él de tal manera que evitaban que me cayera al suelo, ya que mis piernas hacía rato que habían dejado de sostenerme. Él no hablaba, ni decía nada, pero yo podía sentir que sus latidos se habían acelerado considerablemente y sus brazos me estrechaban con tal rudeza que apenas me dejaban respirar, pero me dio igual, me daba la impresión de que no podría volver a respirar si él no me sujetaba.

Tras unos segundos mi profesor me agarró la cara con ambas manos y me separó de él unos centímetros, lo suficiente para mirarnos a los ojos.

– Tú…- alcancé a balbucear débilmente _ – _ ¡Eres tú…!

En la habitación solo se oía el ruido de nuestras respiraciones. Entonces vi algo en su rostro que hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco; en sus ojos, normalmente inexpresivos, yacía una expresión extraña, no supe que era hasta que observe su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Estaba tan ansioso como yo. Dejé escapar un sollozo y le besé. Y a pesar de la ansiedad que me comía por dentro fue un beso suave, cálido, que recorrió cada fibra de mi ser, resucitando mi cuerpo y mi mente como un fuerte chispazo eléctrico; el me lo devolvió y a cada segundo que pasaba yo sentía todo como más real, y era tan grande el sentimiento que me envolvía por dentro que sentía que me mareaba. Nos separamos de nuevo, solo lo justo para hablar. Las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por mi cara, humedeciendo mi rostro.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?... ¿Es esto real?

– Esa pregunta es tan estúpida que no pienso ni contes….

Lo besé de nuevo antes de que pudiera acabar de responder. Esta vez tenía miedo, miedo de que se fuera a marchar, de que fuera a desvanecerse como un espejismo.

– Te estaba llamando, te estaba llamando…._ – _murmuré entre sollozos, me agarró la cara y me la acaricio con los dedos, fríos y cálidos al mismo tiempo. Como mis piernas temblaban sin parar me obligó a sentarme en el suelo y se colocó justo al lado mía, ni un centímetro más lejos de lo necesario, pues me negaba a soltarle_ – _ Te he llamado durante cinco años…

– Lo sé…

No entendía absolutamente nada, mi cabeza era un torbellino de imágenes e ideas, pero me daba igual. Lo importante es que estaba ahí, conmigo. Lo miré con intensidad y el me devolvió la mirada prometiéndome en silencio que no se iba a ir a ningún lado ya que yo, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, solo tenía clara una cosa, que nunca más lo perdería de vista.

– Granger soy de verdad, deja de mirarme como si hubieras visto un fantasma

Yo seguía sin dar crédito. Me apoye sobre mis rodillas y le volví a abrazar aun con miedo de que se fuera a deshacer bajo mis brazos. Todo mi cuerpo seguía temblando con furia.

– ¿Q-qué? Estás de broma. Esto no puede ser cierto

– Lo es _ – _ él me apartó suavemente y me obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos, esos dos pozos sin fondo _ – _Estoy aquí, vivo

– Oh… Dios Mío… _ – _entonces empecé a ser ligeramente consciente de la realidad de lo que estaba pasando. Severus Snape, por el que había llorado día y noche durante cinco años estaba enfrente de mí, hablándome como si nada. Me desplomé sobre él, sin fuerzas para nada más. Me sentía feliz, ligera como una pluma, frágil, ahora era yo la que estaba a punto de desvanecerse _ – _ Estás aquí, estás aquí….

El comprendió que no podía apartarme más, por lo menos en esos momentos. Así que con una mano me acarició los cabellos y me habló al oído de una manera que me hizo temblar con más fuerza.

– Te preguntarás que hago aquí

– En realidad profesor _ – _ dije con un hilillo de voz, casi ronroneando como un gato_ – _ solo me importa que esté aquí, y que esto no sea un maldito sueño.

No le veía la cara pero hubiera jurado que sonreía, o algo parecido. Sus manos juguetearon con uno de mis bucles…

– Cuando te marchaste aún no estaba muerto Granger, solo inconsciente. Aunque no te culpo, hasta yo mismo me había mentalizado para el final…

– Dejó usted de respirar… _ – _ dije casi sin fuerzas, emitiendo un sollozo ante el recuerdo de la terrible escena

– Lo sé _ – _ murmuró con condescendencia _ – _ Pero Fawkes, el fénix, apareció tal y como lo has visto hace un rato. Se posó sobre mí y lloró.

Entonces lo entendí todo y me pregunté para mis adentros como no se me había ocurrido antes.

– Las lágrimas del fénix…

– Curan todos los venenos. ..

Nos quedamos callados durante un buen rato, y aunque aún quedaba mucho por saber, por una vez en mi vida, no me apetecía preguntar. Solo quería seguir así, apoyada en él, en paz, durante el resto de mi existencia. Aun así, una tímida pregunta que llevaba acosándome durante un buen rato se escapó de mis labios

– ¿Por qué… por qué no vino antes? He pasado por muchas cosas….

– Lo sé, Granger _ – _ y el tono de su voz se ensombreció un poco _ – _ Pero la recuperación fue muy lenta y dolorosa. Además, me consta que mi verdadera afiliación no ha sentado muy bien entre los mortífagos que aún quedan por ahí. No quería ponerte en peligro.

– Ya quedan pocos profesor _ – _ murmuré casi sin fuerzas, imaginar que Snape aún corría algún peligro, que alguien le podía hacer algo ahora que lo acababa de recuperar me cortaba la respiración, me agarré fuertemente a él, todavía sin creérmelo _ – _ Harry hace bien su…

– Ya me he enterado _ – _ me cortó el con un gruñido _ – _ parece que Potter también ha estado hablando de mí más de lo necesario.

– Le marcó profundamente enterarse de la verdad, se siente muy agradecido con usted…

– Lo que me faltaba, el día menos pensado me encuentro a uno de sus bastardos con mi nombre

Yo me incorporé dejando escapar una carcajada.

– No creo que llegue a esos extremos

Mi risa resonó por toda la estancia, refrescando el ambiente, alejando las dudas, disipando el temor. Entonces me permití sonreír, sonreír y reír con todas mis fuerzas. Como no lo había hecho en años. Mi profesor no me siguió, pero me miraba fijamente, y noté como sus ojos ya no estaban tan oscuros, observé como las sombras de la cara se disipaban y su cuerpo se relajaba.

– Severus Snape _ – _ dije llamándole directamente por su nombre por primera vez en mi vida _ – _ Eres el hombre más retorcido del mundo, mira que presentarte así… por poco acabo muerta yo…

– Granger, esas confianzas… _ – _reprendió él con severidad, pero yo pude notar como una chispa divertida atravesaba sus negros ojos.

– ¿Confianzas? Ahora yo también soy profesora de Hogwarts, ¿no te lo han comentado? _– _ ahora me sentía pletórica, empezaba a ser plenamente consciente de que estaba hablando con él de nuevo, de que le podía tocar, acariciar, de que no era un sueño. Notaba mi voz algo acelerada y sentía que no decía más que tonterías, pero no lo podía evitar.

– Me imaginé que venías a eso. Fawkes me avisó de que estabas aquí

– ¿Él ahora es suyo?- pregunté sorprendida

– No, por supuesto que no. Ese bicho solo conoce un dueño. Dumbledore

Yo me quedé mirándole, pensativa. Me acerqué de nuevo a él. Sentándome a su lado y recostando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Intentaba vislumbrar nuestro futuro, pero realmente era algo que no me importaba ahora. Sentir su respiración sobre mi cabello me parecía la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, y pensaba que solo con eso podía vivir tranquila el resto de mi vida.

– Vaya, entonces debe ser cierto que Hogwarts ayuda a todo el que se lo merece.

– Eso parece…

Yo suspire, feliz, totalmente feliz. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, estábamos juntos otra vez; era como si se pudiera borrar todo el sufrimiento de golpe y rescribir de nuevo nuestra historia. Sentí que la vida me hacía un regalo totalmente inesperado y di gracias internamente por ello.

– Algo bueno podemos sacar de todo esto. Tu eres más viejo y yo también, seguro que ahora lo hacemos mucho mejor… _ – _ Snape emitió una especie de sonido sarcástico, y me pasó un brazo por la espalda, estrechándome contra él.

– Eres imposible, Granger…

Si, lo soy. Soy testaruda y pesada. Soy una sabelotodo insufrible que todo lo tiene que saber. Histérica e insoportable. Y él era mi profesor, que aún me dobla la edad, absolutamente despreciable y arisco. Intolerable y un desastre con los sentimientos humanos. Pero tras cinco años de insoportable dolor, me había demostrado a mí misma, y al resto del mundo, que aquello no era imposible, había demostrado que, de hecho, era algo que tenía que suceder.

El canto del fenix entró por la ventana y, al contrario que la última vez que lo había escuchado, en esta ocasión me llenó de fuerza y esperanza. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el calor que subía desde mi corazón, que comenzaba a latir de nuevo con fuerza. Sentía que la vida me despertaba, levantándome de la cama y obligándome a caminar con ella.

Pero ahora ya no tendría que hacerlo sola…

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno chicas, ahora si que si, hasta aquí hemos llegado. ¿Por donde empiezo? Bueno antes de nada, lo siento por las tardanzas y toda la tensión acumulada, espero que, para las que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, todo eso haya valido la pena.

Me pareció que os debía un final de órdago, por ello intenté dejar las dudas hasta el final, aun así, quiero aclarar que todo el fic estaba planeado así desde el principio, no fue cosa de improvisación.

Espero impaciente todas vuestras opiniones, ¡Dadle caña al botoncito verde!

Me despido hasta la próxima

v

v

v

**_*Princesselve*_**

PD: Especialmente dedicado a **Dinha Prince** por su preocupación durante todo este año. Lo siento por haberte hecho sufrir y no contestar a tus privados, quería darte esta sorpresa ^^


End file.
